Welcome to the New Age
by 1questingdreamer
Summary: Step One: Steal the Olympian's symbols of powers. Step 2: Break into a mythical level of the Pentagon. Step 3: Blow up a machine that will destroy all the magic in the world. Step 4: Retrieve your parents from Chaos. Step 5: Get out alive. Oh yeah, the fate of the magical world rests on your shoulders! No pressure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Back in Kings Cross Station, it was 11:00pm. All the parents awaiting the Hogwarts Express tapped their feet nervously, pulled their hair out pretentiously, and looked around for the scarlet engine anxiously. The train was supposed to arrive hours ago.

Harry rubbed his tired eyes as he sank down the pillar he was leaning against into a sitting position. The others were doing the same. He let loose a frustrated sigh and pulled at his unruly black hair once more. Ron patted his arm. "Mate, I know. But pull at your hair anymore and you'll be like me!"

He gestured to his thinning red hair. Hermione scooted over to her two best friends across the concrete. She faced them with a worried expression. "Do you think I should write another owl?" she asked anxiously. "I sent one to Rose and another to Neville, with no reply. I'm going to send another" she concluded. She reached into her beaded bag but Ron laid a hand on her arm. He gave a meaningful look.

"Hermione, you're wasting parchment. Besides, we don't have any more owls to send more letters. Also, your hands are shaking so bad, it wouldn't even be legible. Just calm down, the train probably broke down"

Harry watched the witch take deep breaths and nod uncertainly. She muttered to herself. "Yeah, yeah…of course. The train, silly train" Hermione brushed off the imaginary dust off her jeans and starting pacing the platform. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes in sync at her antics, but they were also equally worried inside. Ron eventually drifted off to sleep while Harry stayed vigilant. '_Constant Vigilance_!' screamed an imaginary Mad Eye Moody in his head. He smirked at the memory while straining his ears for the faintest sound of a whistled. He forgot how long he stayed in that position, but he experienced hallucinations every five or so minutes. Then, he heard one clearer than the rest. Harry dared not to let his hopes up, so he dismissed it.

Suddenly he saw everyone standing up and heard Hermione sobbing tears of relief. Everyone present on the platform cheered as the Hogwarts Express rolled into the station in all its glory. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, well maybe it looked a bit shorter, but it was probably just a trick of the light.

The kids poured out of the train looking traumatized and relieved as they united with their families. They all had a similar story that Harry could only hear snatches of. He waited for his kids to fly out of the mass of students patiently.

After a while, all the other families left the platform with their children in tow. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones left. There was no sign of Hugo, Rose, James, Albus, or Lily. The foursome began to seriously panic until a solemn Neville Longbottom exited the train.

Immediately, Platform Nine and Three Quarters was flooded with reporters and photographers. Every camera, quill, and eye alike was pointed at Neville with baited breath.

He cleared his throat nervously and looked around, meeting Harry's eye. "Your children are nowhere to be found"

There was an instant uproar among the four schoolmates.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" screamed an out of character, outraged Hermione.

Harry tried to reason, "Did you check _everywhere_? I mean, my kids have an Invisibility Cloak on their hands. This would be their idea of a joke" Neville shook his head.

Everyone crowded around poor Neville, getting closer and closer. His back was pressed against the train now. "I'm sorry! I really am. But don't shoot the messenger. The conductor has agreed to stop all journeys from London to Hogsmeade until the matter is sorted out. And the Ministry is here to check up on it, but I swear, I don't know any more than you do about the situation!"

Rita Skeeter called out, "That tone sounds like a guilty tone to me. I request the first interview at once for the morning issue of the Prophet!"

"Dibs on second from Longbottom!" demanded a stout wizard with robes that had the Quibbler logo emblazoned on it.

A tall witch from _Witch Weekly_ shouted, "I call fourth on the parents!"

"No, I called fourth. Back off!" retorted another witch from _Transfiguration Today_

The clamor for stories went throughout the night and into the morning, where the parents were bombarded with countless interviews and condolences. The morning after the incident, just as Skeeter promised, every newspaper, news bulletin, magazine, and gossip column alike read, 'Kidnapping of the Century takes Wizarding World by Storm'

**This is my first Fanfiction! I've been obsessed with Arial Narrow Font. I have rewritten the first three chapters to this story so they don't stink as much anymore. You're welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily Luna Potter bounded to the loading platform at Hogsmeade Station with auburn hair flying, robes flapping, brown eyes shining. She was coming home at last. "Finally!" she trilled. A few fellow first years sniggered at her anticipation. She narrowed her eyes and shot her deluxe kill-you-later glare, which promptly shut them up. Lily breathed in the warm, late spring air and smiled smugly. She _loved_ doing that. She was homesick ever since the Easter Holidays. Her nasty roommates didn't help either, making fun of her dyslexia and ADHD. Nevertheless, Lily was a very friendly and open 11 year old. She was just a tad bit…accident prone. Naturally, it drove people away.

Everywhere she went, trouble followed close behind. On her very first day, everyone accused her of ramming her boat into the Giant Squid, giving it gashes all across his body. Madam Pomfrey had to use the last of the Essence of Dittany on what it seemed to be bite marks. Lily repeatedly swore she hadn't even touched the squid, but even good Professor Longbottom said he saw it with his very own eyes. Lily was let off with a warning, even though it was just an accident, they deemed. But, the next day, In Transfiguration, Professor Weasley had to order another desk because when he transfigured his desk into a pig, it supposedly took one look at Lily, swelled into the size of a blimp, sprouted wings and flew right out of the classroom. It took a couple of days to get rid of the enormous pig, who was apparently flesh-eating and on top of that, Professor Weasley had to use another classroom for two weeks because the damage the pig had done. Everyone blamed Lily for scaring the pig and transforming it into a flesh-eating monster. It wasn't surprising when nobody approached her after that.

Unfortunately, the disasters continued, each one more serious than the next. The latest, most dangerous attack was just yesterday, during the Quidditch Final. A flock of gryphons attacked Lily at the most critical point and knocked her off her broom and attempted to hoist her away, if Professor Flitwick hadn't Confunded them into dropping her, fifteen feet off the ground. She sprained her ankle, and the team faced their most devastating loss in eight years.

Because of that, she was indescribably happy to go home.

"Come on!" she squealed as she jerked her two brothers from whatever conversations they might have been having.

James rubbed his wrist grumpily. "What's the hurry?" he grumbled as he stumbled along the corridor. Lily shot him a look. "We need to the last car. We _must _get to the last car"

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "Anywhere is cool with me. I just wanted to get away from Rose and Scorpious. They were looking deeply into each other's eyes and not talking to me. My two best friends! I just…Ergh!" He tugged at his hair in frustration.

Lily ran to the last car, once it was in sight. She snarled at a third year and shoved him away fiercely. He skedaddled with an alarmed expression. Then, she opened the latch and sat down on the blue seats with an air of superiority. She gave a sigh of satisfaction.

Albus raised his eyebrows at her momentary display of fierceness. "Rar" he commented. Lily responded by sticking her tongue out at him. They lapsed into silence for one second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Lily started to fidget in her seat. Four seconds. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and announced, "I am going to get the Weasleys" and strode out of the compartment.

A minute or two later, the cabin door slid open to reveal a pair of siblings, who did not look in the slightest related. Rose, who was petite, red haired and freckled greatly contrasted Hugo, who was gangly and had bushy brown hair. They sat on their respective sides, girls on the right and boys on the left. Just as it had always been. The train started to move, closer and closer to its destination.

The young witches and wizards chatted about idle things as they waited for their arrival to Kings Cross Station.

"So what do you think of Uncle Percy's teaching this year?" prompted Rose.

Lily tilted her head from side to side to come up with an adequate response. "I think he is an excellent teacher of Transfiguration, albeit annoying at times, but excellent. It was such a shame he quit working at the Ministry"

Albus poked his head up from his game of Exploding Snap, "Wait, he never told _me_ why he didn't take a Ministry job! I even heard they offered him Senior Undersecretary. What made him change?"

Rose smiled smugly before answering. "It's not a wonder he hasn't told you. But here's the gist of it" She lowered her tone. Albus had to lean in to listen. By this time James and Hugo were also listening. Rose continued, "He didn't want the power. During the war, he became a despicable person because the power. And he was only Junior Undersecretary to the Minister at the time! It was only a taste, a mere taste of power that turned him into a monster. He turned his back on Grandad and the uncles and even Dumbledore himself. Percy Weasley was deemed no longer part of the family! He went to the dark side"

Rose stopped with a dramatic flourish. Her audience stared at her to go on.

She complied, "Then, in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts, he joined once again, to his family's side and battled the Death Eaters. He confessed he was a 'Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron', or something of the sort. When You-Know-Who was defeated and the Ministry was back up again, Uncle Percy was offered to be the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister. But he turned it down, saying he wasn't a monstrous, power raving lunatic anymore. That very day, McGonagall became Headmaster of Hogwarts, leaving an open spot for Transfiguration, which he gladly took. And that is his story. The end"

James whistled and commented, "I didn't know that old Percy had that much steel in him"

Lily shrugged and said, "When it comes to desperate situations, everyone finds a little more steel than they expect to find"

James, who was looking out the window at the moment, looked around in confusion as the train jerked into a stop. "Why are we stopping?"

Hugo munched on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a sip of tea from the canteen he brought. "I dunno. Maybe we broke down or something" They all crowded around the window.

As Lily observed outside of the window, there seemed to be nothing wrong. They seemed to have stopped on a quite tall bridge. Then, she felt herself leaning to the right of the bridge. Then, she felt the whole train lean to the right of the bridge. Then, she felt her stomach dropping as the ground below them came rushing up at them at the speed of 100 miles per hour.

Lily barely heard her scream over everyone else's. Everyone tumbled around the cabin in a tangle of legs, arms, trunks, and peanut butter sandwiches. Lily didn't stop screaming when she heard the snap of a wand breaking or the sickening thump of a trunk dropping on someone's head. She didn't stop screaming when she banged her head against the window so hard it cracked and she didn't stop screaming when the train stopped falling.

She finally stopped screaming when James put a sock in her mouth. Lily spat it out and punched him. He doubled over. Hugo cracked a grin, "At least it shut you up"

The auburn haired first year glared at him. Hugo bravely tried to hold the glare…and failed miserably. Lily noticed vaguely that Albus had been knocked out by Rose's trunk and Hugo's wand had snapped. All at once, she came out of her daze.

Professor Longbottom poked his head into their cabin. He grimaced at the sight. "Ah, here is a bag of ice for your bump, Ms. Potter" He handed her the said bag. "_Reparo_" The window was fixed. "_Locomotor trunks_" The trunks flew back to their places. "Albus should come to in a moment; I'll be checking the other cabins. Holler if you acquire my assistance"

Hugo hollered. "Sir! What about my wand?" He gestured to his broken wand. Neville shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it is beyond magical repair"

With that, he closed the cabin door.

Hugo whimpered as he held up his wand for all to see. It had snapped cleanly in perfect thirds. Not even the dragon heartstring was sticking out. Rose patted his arm comfortingly.

"I'm sure mum and dad will understand. I mean, dad snapped his wand in the second year!"

Hugo sighed dramatically once more and continued to look out the newly repaired window. What he discovered surprised them all.

"Merlin's baggy pants!" He exclaimed

"Hugo!" Rose reprimanded.

The blue-eyed, bushy haired boy only replied with a pointed finger out the window. At this, they all gasped. They were flying over the Atlantic Ocean at an impossibly fast speed, almost too fast to make out the waves below.

Rose seemed to be opening and closing her mouth not unlike a fish. "But—but that's – that's imposs, impossible!" she finally managed to get out.

Lily faced her cousin with her eyes shining. "No, _it's magical!_"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please. It is not magical. It is something else. It is impossible to bewitch the Hogwarts Express! Though the Hogwarts Express is one of the least discussed topics in _Hogwarts a History_, that much is clear. The only possible explanation is that the conductor is bewitched"

At this news, Lily stood up and immediately walked out into the bustling corridor. The others had no choice but to follow. The corridor leading up to the cockpit was chaos. There was a lot of yelling, panicking, and people trying to move from one car to the other. Many people were banging on the teachers' car door, demanding for answers. A lot of people were also trying to get to the conductor of the train.

"How are going to get through this mess?!" yelled James to the others. They didn't reply, but seeing the amount of determination on their faces, it was obvious that they were going to push onwards.

When the group was halfway to the conductor's cockpit, one of the teachers finally stepped out of the teacher's car at the front of the train to address the issue. Everyone instantly fell silent. It was Professor Longbottom. At the moment, his usually jolly, round face closely resembled an angry bull. This was not good.

"Attention please," announced the professor whose voice was magically enlarged so all could hear, "You may be wondering what caused the train to fly off course, in fact, the teachers are wondering as well, for we do not know."

There was a gentle, but shocked murmur throughout the students listening. Professor Longbottom continued, "But, we do know where the train is heading. It is heading to America. America indeed! Once the train reaches land, we teachers will be able to pull the train down in a safe, smooth landing and then we will later discuss what we will do next once we are on dry land. There is no need to panic; you will all see your parents and guardians soon. Now, all of you go to your cabins. There will be no roaming around until we say so." Many students moaned. "Go to your cabins! And no, I will not answer any more questions," disclosed Longbottom with a rather stern look on his face.

The group of five ended back to the place they had started.

"Now what are we going to do?!" thundered James. Everyone looked at Rose, who was usually the brains of the operation, who looked to Lily, who actually went on operations, sneaking out to Hogsmeade, getting food from the kitchens, and ending up in detention. Rose was primarily a good girl. The only time she ended up in detention was because she skipped class to study for another class. Oh, the dangers of being Rose Weasley.

But, no one replied to James's question.

Lily made a wildly transparent attempt to break the ice. "I've always wanted to go to the States! When we're there, do you suppose we could visit stuff? I mean, New York City is right by the coast. While we are there, we might as well visit the Statue of Liberty"

The others reluctantly joined into the conversation and soon it turned into a debate on which place would they go first. James was all about going to the Golden Gate Bridge, but then Rose shut him down by saying it is on the West Coast and they were heading towards the East. Rose's opinion was going to go to the Salem Witch's Academy to visit other schools of witchcraft. But then, everyone shut her down, because it was educational.

Lily racked her brain for the name she was searching for. "Cedar Point!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "What is Cedar Point?" asked Hugo.

"What is Cedar Point? What is Cedar Point, he says!" Exclaimed Lily. Everyone continued to stare at her. "Well, seeing as you lot don't know, I'd better tell you. Cedar Point is the best roller coaster park in the world. I'm assuming you know at least what a roller coaster is?"

She raised her eyebrows at them. They shook their heads. Lily threw her hands up into the air, "What DO you know!"

James sniggered in his hand. "Something useful"

He received a glare.

"A roller coaster is a form of Muggle entertainment. You basically strap yourselves in an open car and it performs a series of drops, turns, and loops. The good ones are very fast. Take the Top Thrill Dragster for example. It goes at the speed of 120 miles per hour and drops 427ft vertically! It isn't for the faint-hearted, but that's not a problem for us, we're in Gryffindor!"

Rose had many problems with this. "That's not safe"

Lily smiled. "It's very safe. Trust the Muggles, they know what they are doing. Cedar Point is the best place to go for thrills. It's like an intense broom ride, except you can't control it!"

The others seemed to weigh the idea in their heads, it was actually a great idea. But, the teachers would never let them go there. Besides, it was nowhere near the East Coast.

Percy's voice came through the speakers. "Attention everyone. We will not be arriving to New York anytime soon, so I suggest you get some sleep. In fact, lights out!"

"Blimey! Is that the time already?" wondered Hugo

Albus gave a great yawn. "It's eleven. Night" He immediately started to sleep silently.

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"

Though everyone was asleep sounder than a tired hippogriff, Lily couldn't find it in her to close her eyes. In fact, she felt more awake than ever. Lily looked out the mahogany framed window of the Hogwarts Express, at the dark blue water and the twinkling stars, wishing for some miracle to get them home faster. Little by little, she saw one single light that wasn't a star. It was getting closer and closer to her. Then more and more lights came into view. All at once, it seemed the entire skyline of New York City was before his very eyes. It was so grand, so elegant, so quiet and eerie at the same time. Lily shouted for the others to come look, but they were fast asleep.

Lily turned toward the window again to see the train speeding toward a large, spiky, outcropped rock. The young witch was sure they would crash. Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express, whipped around in a U-Turn, so fast, it wasn't possible. Everyone on the train jerked awake. The train attempted to go speeding back to England. But, the very end of the train was caught on the rock and the train struggled to get away while the rock tightly gripped the last hook. The force of the train overpowered the rock and speed off, but the outcropped rock had eventually achieved its goal; there was one car left stranded on Long Island Sound in the vise grip of the rock. The car with the Potters and the Weasleys inside.

**If I lived off of reviews, I'd be dead by now, so I don't expect anything! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McKenna Jackson was bored. Totally, utterly, completely bored of her life. All she ever did was train at Camp Half Blood, one of the only safe places in the world for demigods like her. Camp Half Blood trained and prepared young demigods to fight monsters. Monsters loved eating demigods, but not mortals for some odd reason. Demigods were the result of gods and humans. Greek and Roman gods. Those are real. It's not crazy. But, McKenna would be lying if she said she was a demigod. McKenna is a Next Generation, a child of two demigods. Coincidentally, she is the kid of two of the most famous demigods in the twenty-first century. Percy and Annabeth Jackson. This means everyone asks to hear stories about their adventures, they ask her to ask her parents if they can talk to them and they stay away from her because they are scared her parents will hurt for staying near her and the like. It is plain and simple; McKenna Jackson is a loner. She always pretended, but this year, her parents began to notice.

She was snapped out of her thinking when she heard a "McKenna!"

It was her dad.

"You have to help out to clean up this place! The summer campers are all coming tomorrow!" Camp Half Blood is at its fullest in the summer because kids have to go to school. Only the half bloods that _really _attract monsters have to stay in the school year. Like me.

McKenna, Alexa, a girl from Athena's cabin and Xavier, a boy from Hermes cabin cleaned up the cabins, washed the dishes, scrubbed the tables, scrubbed the toilets, replaced the targets, polished the swords, and dusted every single corner in the Big House, while the other thirteen campers had to do outdoor work. McKenna, Alexa, and Xavier would have traded anything to be outdoors as well. By the end of the day, McKenna felt more dread than ever though. She tried to get her acting game on, but it just wasn't working. She shuddered to think what her parents would do if they found out she wasn't one hundred percent happy. _Ask_ people to talk to her? Have even _more_ family bonding time? Hold a sword fighting tournament, something that she _always_ wins? The possibilities were terrifying.

The next morning, campers streamed into the camp. She saw Alexa and Xavier unite with their friends and other campers happily discussing their most recent school year and future summer. She felt like she was going to be sick if she watched people bonding any more so she fled to her spot of comfort.

McKenna made her way, trying to not look suspicious, to the beach by the forest. She was greeted with the silence she so craved and her favorite rock. It took almost the whole school year to get it here without it being noticed. The girl had to drag it little by little every night, from the woods to her little clearing. Nobody even saw her operation because nobody really went into the beach by the woods because it was all rocky and roots of trees cropped up everywhere. Her rock was around three feet long and two feet wide. Now that the job was complete, she reveled in its beauty. The rock was like a big saddle. It was a consistent charcoal grey and totally smooth on the sitting side, with a funny looking hook at the front. McKenna saddled up and continued her pity party. She was going to turn twelve in a month and she has never set foot out of camp boundaries. But when sitting on her rock by the sea, with the wind blowing her long blond hair, she seemed to feel better about herself, looking out into the open expanse. McKenna wished she could do something other than train. She wanted to go on a quest badly, but she was never allowed. She was told by her parents that going on quests was a nightmare, not a dreamboat. Plus, there were no need for large quests because it was very peaceful among the Greek and Roman gods. A spike of rage tore through her. She threw a stone into the calm water with as much force as she could. Big tidal waves, each ten feet tall, rippled away from the stone. McKenna received a faceful of cold, dirty sea water. She was drenched from head to toe.

"There is another handy trait I could have inherited from my dad." muttered McKenna angrily. Her father had the power to stay dry when touched by water. "I'd rather be drastically put in danger than live another day of my wretched life!" shouted McKenna to no one in particular.

She looked back at the sea for comfort. Instead, she saw a soaking train car attached to her rock. McKenna shouted in alarm.

"Oh my gods!" McKenna cursed in Ancient Greek, "One moment I get splashed by my own wave, the next a train car magically appears in front of my face? Is this your idea of humor? Ugh!" McKenna stormed off her rock to investigate the train car. She read the sign. It read _The Hogwarts Express_. McKenna guessed it might be part of some fancy private rich person's train or maybe a fancy boarding school train. She wasn't sure. It seemed like something from a movie. But, in the movies, the train would be old and this was in pristine condition. She peered inside the window. She jumped back in surprise, inside were five kids; three boys and two girls. One of the boys noticed her and fell down in surprise. The next thing she knew one of the boys, the red haired one, threw a luggage at her.

She narrowly dodged it, but fell down anyways, using her 'supreme' acting skills. McKenna opened her sea green eyes infinitesimally and peered at the group. They seemed to buy her act.

Then a sharp movement caught her eye. A massive dark shape flitted through the forest behind them.

_Why does this always have to happen to me?_ She thought as she expanded her hair clip into a glowing bronze sword.

The wizards and witches gingerly stepped out of the car. They surveyed the scene warily. They were in a small clearing. The strangely shaped rock that stranded them on the continent of North America stood behind them. The rest of the land was obscured by the tall trees. The girl who saw the young witches and wizards lay on the sand. Waves lapped over her unmoving body. She looked about eleven and had blond, curly hair. She looked remarkably like a fairytale princess.

"Hugo, did you really have to do that to the poor girl?" asked Lily.

Hugo shrugged, "Now, at least we can tie her up and question her about stuff. She has a knife on her if you didn't notice already. I reckon she knows how to use it."

James said carefully, "I don't think we should tie her up. It's really not that humane. But, I do agree we should confiscate her knife. Any objections?" no one answered. They set to work.

The young witches and wizards decided it was okay to use magic because there were no Muggles around. They successfully made a tent and Rose used the Undetectable Expansion Charm to make the little tent big and spacious inside. Lily and Hugo gaped at the size of the tent; it had two bedrooms, a dining room, a living room, and a kitchen.

"I'm sorry there are no beds or blankets, but since I hoping we won't be staying long, this will have to do", said Rose smugly as she showed them around the tent.

The young wizards and witches stepped outside to check on their captive.

"Where is she?" asked Hugo nervously.

"She was just there!" exclaimed Albus, "Now, how are we going to question her?" Albus threw up his hands in distress.

Albus turned a sickly shade of green. Rose rushed over to him and asked if he was alright. "Maybe it was safer for the girl to leave," moaned Albus faintly, "Turn around" Albus passed out in Rose's arms.

"Come on, Al! We need to get going!" begged James.

Rose shook her head. "It's no use." Rose said. "What do we do now?"

Hugo pointed a trembling finger towards the woods. "Start by turning around." The group did as told and saw something. Everyone stood still gaping at a monster. Nothing like this creature existed in the young adolescents' most terrifying dreams. It was a half man, half bull. The creature was at least eight feet tall, very muscular, armed with wickedly sharp horns, a glowing sword ,jaws powerful enough to snap a dragon's head off, and an unsettling pair of emerald green eyes that instilled terror into every present being's heart. It made its way over to the group of witches and wizards with surprising speed. Rose let loose a panicked scream.

The witches and wizards huddled closer and closer together. The beast was twenty yards away from them. Fifteen. Ten. Lily was positive no one would move so she broke from the group with a ferocious cry.

Rose tried to hold Lily back "Lily, no!" But no bonds could restrain her. Despite her size, Lily was very strong for her age. She was fast and had a lot of pent up energy. Lily mentally took account of all of this. Then, she charged at the bull-man with all her might.

The half bull, half man was surprised. It took him a couple of seconds to come to his senses that a small, eleven year old girl was running at him with no weapons at all. But, finally, he spotted her, right in front of him. The bull man swung his mighty sword at her. Lily dove between his legs, out of harm's way. She pulled out McKenna's dagger from her belt. Rose gasped. Lily slashed at the bullman's leg. The monster let loose an angry roar. A substance that looked remarkably like sand poured from his wound. Lily ran as fast as she could towards the sea and quickly sidestepped, hoping the bull man had the mindset of a regular bull and would run past her, unable to control itself. Her plan actually worked; at first. The beast ran past her and she quickly swiped his sword from his sheath.

To much of Lily's surprise, the bull man spoke. "I do not need a sword to kill a demigod like you; I will kill you with my bare hands!" he let out another roar and charged at her. _What is a bloody demigod?_ thought Lily. She sidestepped him with ease. "Seriously? You understand words? My friend Rose here could have psyched you out of wanting to kill us a while ago! Rose, where are you?" Lily's voice became higher pitched with panic. "Rose, Hugo!" Lily took her eyes off the beast and looked desperately around for them. That was all the bull man needed. He dashed to her and grasped her throat. He smiled, but didn't say anything. Lily coughed and gasped for air with no prevails. Her face was getting paler by the second and she saw black spots dance before her eyes. Her throat constricted and her body silently willed her to let go and shut down. Lily coughed, fighting the lack of air. Her heart beat started to slow and Lily's eyes started to shut as the life drained out of her. Lily fought to keep her eyes open and dimly was aware of a fast moving, glowing object, hurdling towards her. Suddenly there was an explosion of sand. Sand flew everywhere. Lily coughed and realized she could breathe, just barely. Sand got into her eyes, nose, and mouth, but she didn't care because she was alive.

The next thing Lily felt was someone moving her arm around in weird motions and someone else moving her other arm to make her slap herself. She punched whoever was making her slap herself in the gut. _James probably, _she thought.

"Oi! Lily, is this how you greet your brother?" James questioned. He turned around and bellowed to the others, "She is awake! I repeat. She is awake!" The others scurried over to talk to her.

"How long have I been out?" asked Lily.

Hugo replied, "About an hour. In that hour, we interrogated the girl. Her name's McKenna Jackson. She wouldn't say anything else to us. She honestly said we were a bunch of cowards, except you. McKenna Jackson firmly stated she would only talk to you."

"Huh"

"Yep"

Lily shakily stood up "Well, I'd be best on my way." She made her way over to McKenna, who was perched up on her rock. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" she called hesitantly. Lily wasn't sure if McKenna wanted to talk; she seemed distant at the moment, with those cold sea green eyes. But, McKenna silently nodded and Lily clambered up.

"Thanks for saving my life out there." Lily acknowledged quietly.

McKenna looked puzzled, "How did you know I was the one who saved your life. It could have been any of the others."

Lily shook her head. "I just know."

McKenna's presence seemed a bit closer. "Demigods have to watch for each other's backs, don't they?" She said this with a grimace.

"Ugh! That word again!" Lily threw up her hands in frustration. "What is a demigod anyway?"

"Never heard of it?"

"Never"

McKenna rubbed her hands together. Then she frowned. "But before I get started I have to ask you one thing. Are you from England? It's just your accent, that's all."

Lily nodded her head and cautiously gave the affirmative.

"I won't ask anything else," McKenna promised. Lily held back a sigh of relief; she didn't want to say anything about Hogwarts.

McKenna took a deep breath and started.

"Demigods are the children of mortals and Greek gods." Lily gaped at her. "Yes, they are real. So are Roman gods and Egyptian Gods and other gods. All of mythology is real. The good…and the bad. Anyways, demigods are the offspring of gods and goddesses and mortals. Regular people. Most demigods have special powers, abilities, strengths, and etcetera. Their powers are similar to their godly parent. Some demigod powers are rarer than others."

Lily shook her head, trying to put the pieces together. "Gods? Goddesses? How is that possible? How come nobody knows about it?"

McKenna gave a laugh, "There is a Mist that makes mortals see differently. Only demigods can see through it. Only they can see the truth. You saw through it. You saw the Minotaur. You are a demigod."

"Oh! That's what that monster is called!" Lily gave a nervous laugh. She thought, _I'm a witch! Not a demigod! They aren't even real!_ But a small part of herself argued _You were never as good with magic as everyone else. You are almost a Squib!_ Lily's mind flashed back to her Sorting, last September in Hogwarts.

"Potter, Lily!" shouted Professor Taft. Lily confidently bounced to the stool where Professor Taft stood with the Sorting Hat. Once the hat was on her head, she heard a quirky voice coming from nowhere, but inside her head. _Hmmmm. I see. Plenty of talent, plenty of brains, a large amount of confidence and bravery. You could go in any house, but you're better off in none. There's just something about you, magical yes, but not exactly right. _Growing alarmed, Lily looked desperately around the room watching as people started to mutter. Lily pleaded inside her head, _Please! Put me in a house! Any house! I'll even settle for Slytherin! Just don't send me away!_ Lily waited desperately for a response. _Slytherin? No, Slytherin won't do. Better off somewhere else…_Lily slumped her shoulders, all was lost…_Better be in GRYFFINDOR!_ Applause erupted around her and slowly faded away. Lily came back to the present. 

Lily looked at McKenna carefully. "Are you a demigod?"

McKenna smiled a real smile. "Almost, not quite. But the real question is…Are you?"

"I can't be. I knew both of my parents. They weren't gods."

"I thought we would hit that problem." Said McKenna with a smile. "I am a Next generation, descendant of the gods. Not immediately related, but descended. I think that is what you are."

Lily surprisingly believed this. Sure, magic and monsters are real, why not mythical gods and goddesses?

"My parents aren't gods, my grandparents aren't gods, my great grandparents….well my mom's side aren't gods for sure, and my dad's side were Muggles! That settles it! I am not a demigod."

McKenna frowned slightly, and then her face cleared. "Muggle?"

"It's what we call non-magic folk." ,answered Lily with a shrug. Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Uhhh, forget that last part."

McKenna crossed her arms stubbornly. "Spill. I told you my secret, you tell me yours." She demanded.

Lily's eyes darted left and right, nervously. Then she spoke. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise"

"Witches and wizards exist." Lily paused, waiting for McKenna's reaction. But, McKenna simply nodded calmly.

McKenna nodded, "I always thought there were wizards out there. If you expect me to be surprised, sorry to let you down, but I have seen so much I feel nothing can surprise me anymore. Go on." she said passively, waving for her to continue.

"The wizarding world is mostly hidden from non magic eyes for obvious reasons." McKenna smiled knowingly. "We have a Ministry of Magic, based in London, and there are schools training young witches and wizards." Lily continued. McKenna's eyes bulged. Lily smiled. "It is like a whole world for wizards and witches with banks, and shops and stuff."

McKenna shook her head slightly. "This is beyond everything I would have imagined. Well, I'm certain you are at least part demigod or whatever. Let's get you to camp." She marched off without another word.

"Wait!" Lily cried "I need to get the others!"

Lily headed toward the camp, but everything was gone. There was no sign of them. "James, Albus? Hugo, Rose? Anybody there?" she called as she walked around the campsite. No reply. Lily had an uneasy feeling, as if someone draped an ice cold towel across her neck. Lily shivered. McKenna called for her impatiently in the distance. Lily looked around hopelessly one last time, at the oak trees and the sandy beach, before she ran full speed after McKenna Jackson.

**Beautiful. Well, at least more beautiful than my original version. If you were reading my original one, you wouldn't even be reading anymore because it was so bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I have been struck with a case of writers block lately…all summer actually. Sorry about that! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Camp Half Blood

Lily raced out of the clearing and saw McKenna, tapping her foot impatiently at the foot of a steep, grassy hill with a huge pine tree at the top.

McKenna spoke, "Hey, what took you so long? I thought for a minute, you wouldn't be able to come!"

Lily sighed. "After our talk at the rock, I went back to the makeshift camp and discovered everything gone including my brothers and cousins. There was no sign anything weird. I have to go look for them, but going with you would be my safest option." She shook her head sadly. McKenna's face paled a bit. She motioned Lily to follow her as she silently sped up the hill.

At the top of the hill, there was a brilliantly gold dragon curled at the base of the pine tree. A golden skin of some sort hung from a low branch.

McKenna walked over and patted him on the nose. "This is Festus, our guard dragon! Say hello to Lily! She's my good demigod friend." The dragon's ruby eyes twinkled as he acknowledged her. "Hi Festus" muttered Lily timidly as she skirted carefully around him. When she was finally able to take her eyes off of the dragon, she saw the most breath taking place on earth.

"Camp Half Blood welcomes you!" announced McKenna with more than a hint of pride in her voice.

There were kids in Greek style armor all around. On one side, there were tons of cabins in U shapes. On another side, there were gorgeous strawberry fields. There were rock walls with wait, is that lava? And sword fighting arenas! Lily wished she had a dozen more eyes. On the glittering lake, there were kids canoeing and off in the distance, she could hear the pounding of metal on metal. Overhead, pegasus flew and campers practiced jumping off them. Kids were walking around, laughing and talking as if all of this was normal. Lily's mind quickly became overwhelmed, dozens of questions popped up in her head. She read about Greek and Roman myths and McKenna even told her they were true. But seeing the camp was like a big slap in the face, as if someone cast a Stunning Charm on her. _How can I be a demigod if I am a witch? Where do I belong? How come the Wizarding World never found out?_

"I think I need to sit down" said Lily faintly. McKenna nodded, "Yes, what you are feeling is perfectly normal. Well, actually, you might be experiencing something on a higher scale, being a witch and all, but you'll be fine, right? Let's get you to Chiron."

McKenna herded her over to the big farmhouse behind the strawberry fields. A centaur walked out to greet them. He and McKenna stared expectantly at Lily.

Lily realized that they expected her to be surprised. She laughed, "Oh! I've seen centaurs before! A large herd lives in the forest by my school! Extremely proud, those centaurs."

Her companions shared a glance. McKenna spoke, "I think we should go inside."

They led her to a green ping pong table in the Big House. The table was scored with knife scratches, burns, gashes, and pictures of rainbows. Lily guessed it was used for meetings at the camp.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I am Chiron, a centaur and director of Camp Half Blood. I have been training young heroes like you for roughly 3000 years. But, you already know that. The real question is who are you?" He looked directly at Lily with those seemingly all knowing brown eyes. Lily couldn't help but trust him. Something about the centaur was soothing and welcoming. So, before even thinking about it, she told him everything.

She told him about Hogwarts, her sorting, the wizarding world, the mad train ride, the Minotaur, her brother's disappearances, and all the events leading up to that very moment. Lily glanced at the clock on the wall; she talked for nearly an hour. Her throat felt dry.

Chiron was silent for a while. Suddenly, he said, "Okay, I realize you must be tired for it has been a long day for you. Why don't you go and sleep in one of the rooms in this building? There are some right across the hall."

Lily sighed gratefully and stumbled out of the room to a bedroom, where she toppled right onto the cloud-like king sized mattress. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Lily was transported to another land. _This is a dream. _Lily thought. Well, she actually knew. She was back to the fight with the Minotaur. But, here, she could sense another being here besides McKenna, the Minotaur, and her family. Something much more….big? _No, powerful. That's the word. _The being radiated waves of power. But, Lily couldn't locate the source of the waves. She slashed and stabbed at the Minotaur and looked around for Hugo and Rose, hoping she could see again how they disappeared. All too soon, the Minotaur was at her throat and Lily woke up, drenched in cold sweat and gasping for air. The last thing she remembered from the dream was that the being who radiated waves of power had disappeared.

Meanwhile, McKenna and Chiron were in a deep conversation at the Ping Pong table.

Chiron looked at McKenna meaningfully. "Lily is a witch! What are we going to do? How did we not know about this?" McKenna thought for a bit.

"I think she's a demigod. How else could she have gotten into our borders? Without help!"

"You make a true point. But you heard her! Also the disappearances, could they be linked?" questioned Chiron.

McKenna sighed and ran her hand through her blond hair. She shook her head. It was midnight. "I should get some sleep." She said to Chiron as she stood up to go to her cabin. Cabin number 3.

McKenna showered and pulled on her pajamas wearily. She then climbed into bed, mumbling a quick prayer to Athena for guidance, and a prayer to Hypnos for a dreamless sleep. Her prayers were not answered.

McKenna was in a brightly lit laboratory. All around her machines whirred and mortal scientists were scurrying about with clipboards and important papers in their hands, talking excitedly. She caught glimpses of their conversations.

"Kerry, this will be the biggest discovery ever made"

"The boss is certainly going to get a Nobel for this!"

"The president will hold an official press conference on the winter solstice"

"I am proud to play such a big part in history!"

Then, a faceless person said the words that made her blood run cold.

"I'll be glad when we've destroyed the witches, wizards, gods, and their blasted offspring for good."

McKenna bolted upright, eyes wide open, drenched in cold sweat.

The blonde muttered, "Good god" as she raced out of Cabin Number Three to find Lily Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry folks! This is a redo of a redo! Character change! Another one! If you've already read this, just know that Cameron and Ross are Alex Stoll now! Sorry about that. And review!**

Chapter 5: That one annoying person you always want to kill

Lily was already looking for McKenna when McKenna found her.

"I just had the craziest dream!" the both exclaimed in unison.

They swapped stories and now stood there stunned.

Lily took a deep breath. "So. That's it then. The mortal world knows about us. The wizarding world is done for!" She let out a huff of frustration. "Now all the witches and wizards are going to be hounded down. We are doomed. You think you have it bad, but you have your handy dandy mist that covers you up. We, we only have our spells that can only last who knows how long."

McKenna started to get angry at this. Lily didn't even understand who she was talking to. She cried, "Do you even know how much demigods and legacies go through? We are hounded down by monsters everyday of our lives! We can't live without looking over our shoulder a hundred times before breakfast! Apparently monsters think we taste good! You have your handy dandy wands that can protect you from twenty feet away! We are only armed with our hands, and our swords, if we're lucky. I know too many people who have died at the hands of monsters."

The two girls glared at each other with the intensity of a raging forest fire.

Lily relaxed her gaze, "Sorry"

"Sorry", McKenna returned.

They both sighed. Lily spoke up first. "What's next?"

McKenna, being tactical like her mother said, "Let's just tell Chiron and maybe he will figure something out. I'll talk to my dad."

Lily glanced at her watch. It was four o'clock in the morning. Her eyes widened, "Geez, it's almost morning! I should be getting back to the Hermes cabin or else someone will get suspicious."

McKenna grinned. "Sweet dreams", she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Lily gave her a weak laugh and a glare before walking away.

Lily crept sneakily into her sleeping bag, carefully stepping over sleeping bodies along the way. Once safely wrapped up in her sleeping bag, she sighed in relief. There were a lot of people in the Hermes cabin. It figured though, the god of traveling naturally had the most kids. She remembered McKenna telling her about how demigods got claimed. The unclaimed slept here. Lily briefly wondered what god or goddess would claim her. After all, she knew her parents and her grandparents! None of them were gods or goddesses for sure. Then she thought of her great grandparents. She never really got to know them so of course it was possible, but if she was some sort of legacy, were Hugo, Rose, James, Albus, Victore, Dominque, and who knows how many others are also legacies?

"Psst", whispered a voice out of nowhere. Lily looked around wildly for the source of the noise.

Her hazel eyes lighted on a boy around her age. He had playful blue eyes and messy chestnut hair. Then, she frowned. He was smiling. Not just any smile, a smile that spelled trouble. She knew instantly that he was a troublemaker.

"I saw you come in around four, missy", he half-whispered in an accusatory tone.

Lily gave him a look that implied that she couldn't have cared any less. "So?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was taking a walk"

"You're lying"

"Am not"

"Please, you can't fool me. You are."

Lily huffed and said, "Even if I was, what I was doing isn't any of your business"

The boy smirked, "I will make it my business". He paused. "My name's Alex Stoll" he stuck his hand out.

Lily looked at Alex's hand and didn't even bother to take it. "Lily Potter" she said abruptly and then, she turned away and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Lily woke up reluctantly. Well, maybe reluctantly was putting it lightly. Meaning, several campers had to forcefully pull her out of her sleeping bag and dump water on her. She woke up with a start.

"GO! GO! GO! MOVE IT! INSPECTION IS TODAY!" bellowed the Hermes cabin counselor, who was Alex. Lily was surprised. She noticed that most of the cabins were headed by the oldest camper. She shrugged her shoulders as she rolled up her sleeping bag. Apparently inspection was a big deal. Whoever gets the highest points on inspection gets all the luxuries such as first showers (Which also means hot showers) and are excused from the _less desirable _chores such as cleaning the stables or cleaning the bathrooms.

Finally when Lucy from Aphrodite cabin, the inspector, stepped in the room, everything looked decent, with all the clothes off the floor, the beds made, and shelves halfway organized. But, some people were wearing way too many layers of clothes that were obviously put on last minute. For example, Jordan was wearing his sleeping bag as a cape and Lily herself was wearing someone's socks as mittens. But, hey! This is the Hermes cabin, what else is there to expect?

Unfortunately, Lucy wasn't impressed. "Tut. Tut. Tut." She looked underneath the beds and pulled out a pair of boxers. She then wrote something on her clipboard. She checked the shelves, underneath the desks and chairs. Lucy looked up at last and addressed Ross.

"Your cabin has done their usual work. So, you will get your usual score. 3 out of 5. I would suggest you prepare ahead of time, next time." Alex shrugged his shoulders.

Lily shook her head. "Alex, three out of five? We should be able to do better than that!"

"Well, being the biggest cabin, we always get the showers in the top five." He replied as they walked down to breakfast.

At breakfast, Lily sat with the Hermes cabin, but she tried to sit as far away from the others as possible. She wanted to go home. She was in a whole new place that she didn't even need to be, her cousins were missing, and there was a mystery that was way over her head she needed to solve to get them back. The brown-eyed, auburn haired girl was disturbed from her thoughts yet again by McKenna sliding into the seat next to her.

Lily looked into McKenna's green eyes and asked, "How come you are not assigned a table?"

McKenna smiled. "It's one of the only benefits of being a legacy. You can sit at the tables your parents sat at, or you can sit at the Hermes table because he welcomes everyone."

"That's cool. Okay, let's get planning." Lily said seriously.

McKenna nodded, "I'll talk to Chiron into changing whoever is supposed to show you around to me. While I do that, we can also tell him about our dreams. He knows about your missing cousins and brothers. But, sorry for being mean, but I think the main threat is the mortals hunting you all down and sucking the magic out of the world."

"I agree."

Alex slid into the seat on the other side of Lily. "I'm sorry. What are we agreeing to?" he asked innocently.

On impulse, Lily flipped him out of his chair and left him sprawling on the ground. McKenna gave her a high five and remarked, "You know, you are really becoming more like a demigod every minute you're here."

Lily shrugged, "I've always been violent in nature. And, as you fully know, I am _not_ a demigod."

Alex brushed off his pants as he stood up. He raised his eyebrows in a dramatic manner. "What's this about you not being a demigod?"

McKenna smacked Lily's forehead for her. Then, they turned and ran.

McKenna ran and ran and ran. Lily was hard pressed to keep up with her. But then, McKenna neatly dived into the lake. Lily looked around, confused. Next she saw a sprinting Alex getting nearer and nearer. McKenna's voice cried out, "Come on! Trust me!" Lily took a deep breath and cannonballed in.

McKenna quickly put a protective bubble around Lily, enabling her to breathe.

"You can breathe now!" she shouted at Lily. The witch inhaled a huge gulp of air and sighed in relief.

"So, Alex won't be able to get in here, right?" Lily asked.

McKenna glanced around warily, "He can always jump in the water. But eventually he will have to come up for air. He also won't be able to talk unless I put him in a bubble so…he shouldn't be able to bother us. By the way, why is he so keen to know what we're up to?"

Lily made a face. "Alex saw me sneak back in to the cabin last night. He asked me what I was doing and I told him it wasn't any of his business."

The blonde put her face in her hands. "Listen, and listen well dear Lily, never, never ever tell a Stoll something isn't their business. Why? Because they think everything is their business and will get down to the bottom of it if is the last thing they do." Explained McKenna. She looked at Lily's hesitant expression and stated, "It is completely, one-hundred percent, true."

Lily stared at her blue surroundings. A naiad, people of the water, swam by her. Lily admired her glittering, blue hair. Suddenly, a hand was waving in front of her.

"Hello? Anybody home? We really need to talk to Chiron now!" Lily slapped her friend's hand away and started paddling to the surface. Once the two girls climbed out of the lake, they caught the stares and glares of fellow campers. Lily and McKenna were both used to it, being daughters of the most famous people in their respective worlds. Besides, they were probably going to end up taking down a super bad dude anyway, there is no way on earth some silly glares are going to phase these two. Finally, the inevitable. came skipping, yes, skipping up to them. "It's not nice to ditch people." He remarked with a pouty face.

McKenna snorted. "Go away".

"What she said"

Alex was called over by a group of campers for a demonstration in the sword fighting arena. Before he left, he turned to say, "This is not over."

McKenna rolled her eyes. "Gods, he's so dramatic sometimes. No, all the time."

Lily just shrugged and knocked on Chiron's door.

"So—let me get this straight. You think someone hinted the mortals that there were witches, wizards, gods, and demigods and that they gave them the idea that they needed to be destroyed. On top of that, this being told them how to suck all the magic out of us, which will take away your ability to cast spells and the demigods' and legacies' ability to use their power, destroy the gods, Greek, Roman, and Egyptian, and also destroy all magical creatures, such as monsters, centaurs, elves, and goblins. Also, this 'someone' has possession of your cousins and brothers. Correct?" Chiron asked hesitantly.

McKenna and Lily nodded enthusiastically.

_"__Di Immortales!"_ Chiron cursed. "Well, it is pretty clear what we need. I really hoped there would be a time of peace after the Giant War but alas, the Fates would never allow." The centaur wrung his hands and grimaced.

Lily cleared her throat and asked timidly, "What exactly do we need, sir?"

The centaur looked towards the heavens with sadness in his eyes. "We need a quest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I am running out of ideas, so this might be the last chapter in a while. A long while. Sorry, but I'm only human! *breaks out into song* Please review!**

Chapter 6: Awwwww

"A quest?!" gasped McKenna excitedly.

"A quest?" questioned Lily confusedly.

"A quest." affirmed Chiron solemnly.

Lily Potter ran her hand through her auburn hair, a Potter family habit, and inquired, "What is a quest and why is it such a big deal?" Chiron and McKenna exchanged looks. After that, Chiron cleared his throat.

He explained, "A quest is a sort of extreme adventure that typically consists of group of three demigods. They are given a prophecy by the Oracle of Delphi and they will complete the prophecy by the end of their quest. We usually only have quests in a time of great danger. We only have quests when the whole world is at stake. Ms. Potter, I hope you can understand the scope of this. We haven't had a quest in two decades and I was hoping it would stay that way. But, as I said earlier, the fates would not allow."

Lily let the words sink in as she stared at the really, really ugly ping pong table. McKenna tapped Lily's shoulder. "My dad, Percy Jackson, went on the last quest that put an end to Gaea, the evil Earth goddess. In total, he's been on" McKenna paused to count on her fingers. "eight quests. If you want to talk quest to anyone, it's him!" she gave a small smile.

Lily spoke up. "Chiron, how do we know who should go on the quest."

At this Chiron's face paled as he rubbed his hoof nervously against the hardwood flooring. _Seriously, how does he not damage that floor?_ Lily thought.

"Well, my dear, you have to understand. Since you had a dream about the quest, you and McKenna must go. Of course, you must choose a third companion, as it is tradition to have three members of a quest, but, I'm afraid, there's no backing out." He confessed.

Lily nodded solemnly. She knew she had to go on the quest anyways. After all, she was basically representing the Wizarding population, not to mention, she had to go and find her brothers. She and McKenna were just getting ready to leave when the air suddenly rippled. McKenna froze. At that instant, she grabbed the place where the air rippled and held on tight while feeling a spot sort of near head level. Lily personally thought that McKenna went crazy, but doubted she was ever sane to begin with. Soon after, McKenna pulled off a Yankees baseball cap and of all people, Alex Stoll appeared.

Lily screamed and then slapped him. McKenna grinned triumphantly while maintaining her vise grip on his forearm. Chiron looked up at the wooden beams of the ceiling. Ross grimaced in pain while trying to wiggle out of McKenna's grip, with no avail.

"You have no business of eavesdropping, you slimy little cockroach!" Lily screamed shrilly.

Chiron frowned at Alex for listening in on a private conversation, but didn't mind because soon, the whole camp would know about the quest sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner. What he _was _however concerned with was the safety of the poor trickster, because McKenna was punching him in the gut and Lily was kicking his shins. She didn't even know about the ambrosia and was still kicking away to her heart's content.

Chiron coughed nervously, "You need to release Mr. Stoll and bring him to the infirmary to get him some ambrosia for his _many_, and I repeat many bruises." He eyed the camper's eyes and shins, already turning purple by the looks of it. On the bright side, Ms. Jackson let go of his arm so his limb was turning back to its original hue. McKenna roughly dragged him by the collar to the infirmary. "Oh, and Mr. Stoll, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from telling and other campers about our conversation." He called.

As McKenna dragged Alex to the infirmary with Lily trailing behind, Alex moaned and groaned the whole way.

"Would you just shut it?" spat McKenna as she shoved some nectar, the drink of the gods down his throat.

Lily frowned at her new best friend's behavior. She pulled the blonde aside, out of Alex's earshot. "What's got your knickers in a twist? Why are so mad at Alex for finding out? By the way, if we are going on a quest, the whole camp will find out anyways because, after all, it's a big deal!"

McKenna sighed, "I just don't want him to tell my dad."

The witch was confused. She demanded, "Why? Your dad would be so proud! He would want you to follow in his footsteps."

"That's what I want him to think! But, _no_, 'Quests are too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Quests aren't that fun. Why do you even want to go on a quest? You are perfectly fine just being who you are! The fame isn't worth the suffering. Most people die on quests. Either that, or they go insane! McKenna, you are only eleven, you are much, much too young! You aren't ready, at least wait until you've got some more training! Do you get the picture?! Lily! My dad and mom will never, I repeat. Never let me go on a quest even if the world was about to end! They would somehow convince the Fates into giving it to someone else! Believe me! They can!" she ranted on and on while looking directly at Lily's shocked face. "My parents saved the Olympians more times than they can count on their fingers! They are practically are gods themselves! The reason I want to go on this quest so badly is because I want the world to see McKenna Jackson, not Percy and Annabeth Jackson's kid!" McKenna took a deep breath a nodded. "Yeah, that covers it"

But Lily's mind was elsewhere. She marveled at the likeliness of their stories! All her life, she dreamed of becoming more than the next generation of the Golden Trio. She smiled at McKenna, "No wonder why we hit it off so well. My parents, two thirds of the Golden Trio, also saved the Wizarding World from indescribable evil, and frankly, I've had enough of being known as someone's kid. But, we have to remember, this quest is originally about saving the magic in the world and finding my family members, ok?"

McKenna grinned, "Of course."

The two girls thought for a moment, lost in their own brains and then blurted in unison, "Best friends?" They both laughed and inwardly agreed that of course, it was a definite yes.

The rest of the afternoon passed rather quickly as McKenna gave a tour of camp to Lily. When dinner rolled around, Lily sighed with anticipation, her stomach was growling loudly; to the point of embarrassment. McKenna sat in the seat on her right hand side, at the Hermes table as usual. What was unusual was that Alex was sitting as far away as possible from the pair.

"Good riddance" McKenna muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Lily looked at her plate and saw that her plate was already piled with exactly what she wanted. A large steak and kidney sheppard's pie with ribs and corn on the side. Her glass filled itself with butterbeer. Her mouth watered. And she reached to grab a rib, but suddenly McKenna grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the campfire.

"What are you doing?!" Half yelled the witch. She was really hungry.

McKenna rolled her eyes and explained, "You have to scrape some food into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods. Then, you can make a request for them." She gestured to the line of campers scraping food into the fire. When the duo got to the fire, Lily grumbled, "We're wasting perfectly good fo—ohmygoshthatsmellssogood!" She exclaimed as she flung a particularly juicy looking rib into the inferno. _This goes to whoever I'm descended from: Please, let me complete this quest alive and maybe you could tell me what I am. _Thought Lily. As they walked back to the table, McKenna commented, "It's a tradition at Camp because the gods like the smell."

At the head table, Chiron raised his glass and announced, "To the gods"

"To the gods" everyone else repeated. Then they all dug in.

"Mmmm…tastes like Hogwarts food!" Lily sighed with contentment. McKenna however, looked at her drink weirdly. "What's that?"

Lily informed, "This is called Butterbeer! It is the Wizarding drink. Don't worry, it doesn't have any alcohol." She said, seeing McKenna's look.

"Go on, try it!" the witch gestured. McKenna took a cautious sip out of Lily's glass.

She licked her lips. "Wow, that warmed me right down to my toes. It tastes really good, but…it's more of a winter drink. Like hot cocoa!" Lily thought for a second. Ice cubes appeared in her drink. Lily took a sip, "That's cooler." McKenna drained her own glass of Coke and thought of Butterbeer with ice. It appeared in her glass. She took a sip.

"Now, I have a favorite drink!" the blonde announced. "Cheers!" they clinked their glasses.

As everyone finished their meals and the plates were whisked away, Chiron stood up once again to make an announcement. "Tonight, we will play Capture the Flag, in honor of the day of Gaea's downfall!" the centaur pause while everyone cheered He resumed, "In honor of that, we decided to change the teams up a bit. This time, _all_ the campers are on the red team, and may we present the blue team!"

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Calypso Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Sadie Stone, and Carter Kane, Saviors of Olympus!"

All the campers sat dumbfounded. These were the people that took down one of the greatest evils of all time. Even though there were two hundred campers and only thirteen of them, most of them took down entire legions of monsters single-handed. "We're done for", said a random camper. After all the campers got over their shellshockedness, they stumbled over to the armory to put on their armor and get their weapons.

"I've never done this before! What do I do?" cried Lily.

A passing camper, Haley, Lily thought, said, "That much is obvious. Your armor is on backwards. Here, I'll fix it. Turn around."

Lily obeyed and Haley corrected her armor and soon it was snug on her eleven-year-old frame. She reached for her wand in her self-made pocket. So what if she didn't know how to fight, but she was one of the trickiest, not to mention smartest, people in her year. Just in case things didn't work out alright, she brought some Instant Darkness Powder, an invention of Uncles Fred and George and the Invisibility Cloak. Lily already confided in McKenna about the Invisibility Cloak and the Instant Darkness Powder. They vowed to stay together at all times.

McKenna was basically training all her life. She started training with her sword at the age of five. Needless to say, she is one of the best swordsmen at camp. She also was a master at many other weapons such as the spear, the mace, the long axe, and the javelin. Much to her parents' disappointment, she was awful with a dagger, her mother's signature weapon. _Suck it up _

She thought at the time. She led Lily over to the armory to pick out her weapon.

The blonde was known for being rather uncannily good when it came to picking out weapons for people. So, it became her unofficial job. As she looked at the endless racks of every weapon imaginable, her eyes lighted on a Middle Eastern style Scimitar sword. McKenna was sure she hadn't seen it before, but she shook her head. It was light for sword standards, about 30 inches long, but, it was curved in a beautiful design. It was made out of Celestial Bronze with a leather grip. Simple, yet deadly. The blonde was half tempted to keep the sword for herself but stopped, because she knew that it would not work as well as it would for Lily. It was said among blacksmiths that the weapon chooses the wielder. But, what made McKenna choose this particular sword was the fact that it had some sort of pocket in the sword. The sword had a small cylindrical door that opened up to reveal a long and thin, cylindrical compartment. McKenna didn't know what it was for, but she somehow knew Lily would know what to do with it. She walked over to the auburn haired girl and placed the sword into her hands.

This is what Lily's sword looks like

wiki/File:Scimitar_ 

Lily turned the beautiful, curved blade over and over in her hands. She knew that this was the sword for her. It just felt right. But, there was something wrong with the sword, she noticed. The witch speculated that it was missing something.

"I really like this sword, but, I feel that it's missing something." She expressed to McKenna. McKenna however, gave a smile and nodded.

McKenna gently took the sword out of her hands and said, "Allow me" as she pressed the tiny circular door which opened and revealed the hidden compartment. McKenna practically saw the gears in Lily's head turn. The next instant, Lily had her wand out and she jammed it into the compartment eagerly. Lily gave an astonished gasp. "It fits perfectly"

They rushed out of the dusty armory and Lily thanked McKenna for choosing the perfect sword.

"No problem, after all, what are friends for?" she replied as they walked over to the red team's side of the forest. Lily grinned. McKenna reveled in the feeling of friendship. It truly was an amazing thing.

"Ok, everyone! We are probably going to lose against the blue team but let's at least try to win alright?" shouted a 17 year old named Victor from, you guessed it, Nike cabin. **(FYI Nike means victory in Greek)** All the campers sort of looked up to Victor because, let's face it, he always wins. But on top of that, Victor had great sportsmanship, was funny, not to mention pleasing to the eye, and a stunning leader. "Ares, Hecate, Hebe, Hypnos, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hades, Demeter, and Iris on Defense, because we have strength in numbers. We should take advantage of it." He looked around. Everyone nodded their ascent. "That leaves Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Nemesis, Nike, and Tyche on offense. Let's win this!" all the campers cheered.

Then, the conch horn blew. The games had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings fellow fanpeople! (I couldn't think of anything better, ok?) This is your new chapter! I love capture the flag. *sighs* With school coming up, I won't have much time to post a new chapter soon. Sooooo… don't panic! (Or shoot) Please enjoy and review! **

Chapter 7: Capture the Flag

Immediately, the campers sprung into action. Lily saw the medium sized group of campers rush forward to create the diversion while smaller groups of twos and threes crept into enemy territory. Lily and McKenna hurried over to a secluded area and threw the Cloak of Invisibility over herself while McKenna put on her hat. Now invisible, they snuck closer to the general direction in which the flag was hidden.

McKenna looked back and saw how well the Iris cabin blinded the area with the flag and how well the Hecate cabin created the illusion of the flag by the remains of Zeus's fist, while the real flag was way over on the other side of the forest. Lily bumped into McKenna to reassure herself that they were still together. In the corner of her eye, Lily saw the diversion team being taken care of by Reyna and Piper. As much as the team slashed and stabbed at her, they were never truly able to get through her defenses. A quarter of the team was already down. Piper had tried to charmspeak them, but the campers had thought ahead on that one. Lucy, of Aphrodite cabin advised the diversion team to stuff their ears with wax. But, only the diversion team because, everyone else needed all five senses to sneak in the enemy defenses.

Then, McKenna shouted something. Lily quickly covered her mouth before much sound came out. Still some sound came out but thankfully, no one noticed. The two girls continued on. The battle cries of various campers could be heard in the distance, but they were quite far from everyone else now. Still, Lily and McKenna felt a presence watching them. They paused and the presence got closer and closer. As soon as the presence was in striking distance, McKenna lashed out of nowhere at the source. It was Nico di Angelo. In that instant, the two were fighting fiercely. Already though, McKenna was losing. Nico had managed to get a blow on her arm. Even though she had no training, Lily whipped off her cloak of invisibility and started to slash at him. Surprisingly she was pretty good, weaving in and out of her strikes and dodging his blows. Unfortunately, her muscles were already tiring and she was ready to try something desperate.

"Expelliarmus!" she burst out. To the astonishment of all present, the sword flew out of the air and Lily caught it, giving McKenna a bit of time needed to slam the hilt of the sword into the Ghost King's head, knocking him out. He crumpled like a rag doll.

The two eleven year olds gave each other a high five. "That was awesome!" McKenna exclaimed. "Ditto" Lily responded. Again, they disappeared to the human eye and set off in search of the blue flag.

Before long, the pair reached a clearing. Almost all the stealth groups had been captured and were held in a metal cage. The cage was amazing in itself. It looked straight out of somebody's imagination! It was made of shining Imperial gold. The bars were 3 feet thick and reinforced with titanium. The structure was roughly ten feet tall and was a circular chamber. Hazel Levesque patrolled it. McKenna made a motion to try to get them out, but Lily shook her head. Now was not the time. Understanding flashed in McKenna's sea green eyes and they set off once again. Finally they reached a clearing and saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase guarding the glorious blue flag. Then, Lily's brown eyes spotted Alex's body lying within ten feet of them. At first glance, he looked unconscious, but Lily was an expert at playing 'dead', she knew he was well. Just looking for the moment to escape...with the flag.

Lily nudged McKenna's shoulder. She pointed at Alex and whispered, "He's faking"

If McKenna was surprised, she didn't show it. She motioned Lily to follow her. However, as they neared the waving blue flag, Annabeth and Percy started fidgeting. Once they got within 15 feet, Percy whispered to Annabeth, "Something's here". Annabeth nodded. They took a fighting stance. Lily and McKenna slowly inched forward. 14 feet…13 feet…12 feet…11 feet…Percy lashed out at the girls. Fortunately, his blade only sliced thin air. Unfortunately, everyone heard her move. Lily winced but then immediately covered her mouth. The damage was already done. Everyone had heard it. Expertly, Annabeth and Percy were already hacking away at the source of the sounds. The two girls dodged and shared a glance, _no more hiding anymore_. Simultaneously, they both threw off their disguises and started attacking. Percy's eyes widened once he saw his daughter, but then seemed to accept the fact as he slashed and stabbed at her. Lily however was facing Annabeth, and was doing everything she could to evade her drakon bone sword. Annabeth struck, she rolled. Annabeth stabbed, she jumped. It was the same situation for McKenna, a deadly game of cat and mouse. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_, Lily thought.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled as she somehow parried Annabeth's attack. Annabeth, however seemed to already know that the jets of light coming from Lily's sword were bad news. "Protego! Expulso! Bombardo! Duro!" Annabeth dodged them all. The playful look on her face slowly turned into a creased look of concentration.

McKenna had nowhere near her dad's level of skill with the sword. She knew it. He knew it. He was better than her at every style of fighting. All of them. The only thing McKenna was sure she could beat him at was simple really. He was too loyal, he was too honorable, and he was too noble. _He can't play dirty._ McKenna thought as she splashed a whole bucketful of pepper spray into his eyes. His eyes watered and he flinched, but only for a second. That was all McKenna needed as she slammed the flat of her blade into the side of Percy's head. Percy didn't look fazed. He only narrowed his eyes.

McKenna kicked Lily's leg and didn't wait for her reply as she moved backwards. Thankfully, Lily moved back with her, giving Alex Stoll the moment he needed to seize the flag.

Percy, however, saw it coming, and gave Alex a deep gash in his left arm. _How the heck does he do that?_ Lily wondered. Alex, fresh with energy hacked at Percy and Annabeth at the same time with swords in both hands. He whirled like a tornado, stabbing, feinting, and slamming into the Saviors of Olympus. McKenna and Lily gave up their former tactic, fighting each separately, and tried a new one; fighting both at once together.

It was an organized tangle of limbs and swords. McKenna punched Annabeth in the nose and now her mother's nose was bleeding. Lily made a wild grab at the flag and almost had her arm cut off if it hadn't been for Alex. The three eleven year olds worked in sync as if they had worked together beyond their years. McKenna blasted Annabeth with another bucket of pepper spray and Annabeth, not being immune to water, clawed at her eyes in agony. Alex gave her a classic roundhouse kick and Lily caught her square in the chest with a full body bind curse. One down, one to go.

Percy blasted the group with a gigantic wave, but McKenna countered it with a wave of her own. Alex could see that Percy was tiring. He hadn't been in a fight like this in many years. On the other hand, the kids were bursting with adrenaline and were slowly but surely getting the upper hand. McKenna slashed at Percy, inventing whole new moves of her own. She feinted left and right and suddenly dived between his legs, counting on Alex to cover for her. Of course he did. She heard the clang of metal on metal. The blonde then tugged at Percy's feet, causing him to fall.

Percy managed to land a painful looking blow on Lily's leg before falling to the ground. He received a powerful kick from McKenna. Alex finished by smacking the side of Percy's head with the side of one of his swords and Percy fell at last.

"Incarcerus" Lily muttered. Ropes wrapped themselves tightly around Percy and Annabeth Jackson. McKenna grabbed the flag. "I can't believe we just did that." She commented as Lily and her became invisible yet another time. Alex was left looking around awkwardly.

"Oh, alright!" said a smiling Lily. She lifted the Cloak of Invisibility, inviting Alex underneath. The three ran back to their side of the woods.

Soon, they arrived at the clearing McKenna and Lily passed earlier with the red team prisoners. Suddenly, a surge of members of the blue team blocked their path unknowingly. If they moved, they would be detected. The only way they could pass was if they broke out the campers in the cage. McKenna blinked wildly for a moment. When Hazel and Frank hugged, the golden cage…_shimmered_ for a second. It couldn't be an illusion...Couldn't it? McKenna mentally thought. _The cage isn't there. The cage isn't there. The cage isn't there. The cage isn't there. _All at once, the cage disappeared. Nobody noticed. McKenna nudged Lily and Alex while looking meaningfully at the cage. They didn't bat an eye. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ She reached into Lily's pocket and pulled out her instant darkness powder. McKenna wasn't sure how well it worked, but, by judging the look on her friend's face, (Her eyes were as wide as quarters, she was sliding her hand horizontally under her chin, and she was mouthing NO!) it was pretty good. She took the packet ripped it and poured its contents into the air and immediately whole clearing was pitch black. All the people on the opposing team started to look around wildly for the cause of the darkness. McKenna however, ran straight to the cage, _through_ the bars and whispered in the ears of all the prisoners, "It's just an illusion. Tell yourself the cage isn't real and then it will be so. Hazel is well practiced in manipulating the Mist. Come on!" she urged. One by one, all the prisoners were out. As soon as McKenna got back to Lily and Alex, the Darkness Powder started to clear. Everyone took off in a dead sprint.

Lily wiped the cloak off of Alex because; it was useless now that they had a group of people moving with them. Also, it was quite hard to run under a blanket like cloak with two people. Their group was running at breakneck speed. "Split up!" yelled a girl, Haley, Lily remembered. They obeyed and split. McKenna, Alex and Lily however stayed together. Still, being the ones with the flag, everyone ran after them. As they ran, Jason almost shocked Lily but she shouted "Protego!" and it bounced back.

Without warning, a cloud of green smoke covered up and stopped all their pursuers. The trio ran and they were out of sight. "What was that?" Alex asked as they ran.

"No idea. Wasn't me." Lily replied. McKenna shrugged her shoulders.

It was all forgotten as they crossed the creek, signaling their return to friendly territory.

The conch horn blew. The games had ended.

**That was my first time writing a fighting scene soooo please tell me how I did! Correct my grammar! Give me some suggestions! Tell me anything! I am desperate for reviews. This has been a special edition of ****_At the bottom of the story announcements!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I am slightly freaking out because…I'm starting high school tomorrow! Thank you Chocolatecupcake32 for following my story. Everyone: I am freaking out, so my writing might suck. Please review!**

Chapter 8: Goddesses these days

The campers clapped and cheered for Lily, McKenna, and Alex as they proudly walked around with the blue flag in hand. Chiron came over and congratulated the eleven year olds. The centaur wondered how they managed to take down Percy and Annabeth, the flag's defenders. As their former mentors, he wondered where they were now. He dismissed his thoughts as he looked upon the young McKenna.

McKenna was glowing with pride as campers swarmed around her, Lily, and Alex. It was a big heap of people as the campers ruffled her hair and hugged her tightly. She saw Lily and Alex being clapped on the back and all around them, the campers cheered, elated at the defeat of the Saviors of Olympus, and how they won in spite of the odds. She shook hands with people she barely knew and she felt the happiest she's ever been. The air never smelled so sweet. She grinned madly as they all walked in a big group down to the campfire.

The bonfire circle was already packed and noisy. Everyone was eating marshmallows while the Apollo medics attended to the minor injuries here and there. Alex, however stood by the entrance, waiting for the pair. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get sticks for roasting marshmallows.

But, from that moment on, Alex Stoll became their friend. There are some things you can't share without liking each other, and knocking out the two biggest Saviors of Olympus was one of them.

Pjopjopjopjopjopjopjopjopjopopjopjopjopjo

Lily felt ridiculous as she sang the stupid campfire songs led by the Apollo cabin. She didn't care though. She felt the happiest she's ever been since she came here and maybe ever. The flames were ten feet tall and purple. Lily shot a grin at McKenna. McKenna shot a grin right back. All was well.

The singing died down, and everyone was ready to go to bed. Some people started to stand up but then suddenly Rachel, the oracle fainted. The campers sprang into action. Some caught her before she hit the ground and seated her. Then, another two supported her. Everyone looked expectantly at Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi. Lily looked at everyone looking at Rachel. "What are they staring at?" she asked. It came out louder than she'd expected it to.

Alex muttered out of the side of his mouth, "Just listen to what she says"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Rachel's eyes started to glow an eerie shade of green. She started to sway. A hissing sound filled the area. Rachel opened her mouth to speak in a raspy voice that definitely wasn't her own.

_Destroy the machine that threatens both worlds,_

_A deadly arrow, Cupid shall hurl. _

_Into the void, the lost ones keep, _

_By a new breed, from one asleep. _

_Combine the powers of Olympian might, _

_To destroy or provoke eternal plight. _

_Beware of those who promise forever,_

_For they are your ruin, end of your endeavor. _

Everyone sat dumbfounded for a moment. Then they started to mutter quietly to themselves. Chiron brayed nervously. We already have two of our three quest members as well. The muttering swelled. "Who are they?" asked Victor, the 17 year old from Nike.

Chiron looked directly at McKenna and Lily. Everyone followed his gaze.

"Ms. Jackson and Ms. Potter, who will be the third member of your quest?" he demanded.

Campers of all ages raised their hands, vying for the two girls' attention. But, they looked at Chiron steadily and said, "Alex Stoll". There was instant outcry.

"He's so young!"

"They are all too young!"

"Pick someone older! They've no experience!"

"She hasn't even been claimed yet!"

As if in response to the camper's complaint, a glowing purple sign of two crossed torches appeared above the witch's head. All the campers let out a gasp.

Chiron cleared his throat and proclaimed, "Hecate, goddess of crossroads, the Mist, and witchcraft. Hail Lillian Potter, descendant of the magic goddess." All the campers got down on their knees, while Lily looked dumbfounded at the glowing sign above her. "Hail Lillian Potter, descendant of the magic goddess," they repeated. The glowing sign vanished and the campers got up to leave the bonfire circle, muttering once again.

McKenna, Alex, and Lily stayed behind however.

"Wow! Descendant of the magic goddess! Never would have guessed _that_!" she exclaimed sarcastically with a wink at Lily.

Alex, on the other hand, was very confused. "Why did you think that Lily would be claimed by Hecate?"

Lily and McKenna exchanged looks. "We should be going to the Big House, Chiron's calling us. Ms. Potter has a lot of explaining to do." She threw another wink at Lily. Lily glared at her.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

They all sat down at the Ping Pong table with Chiron sitting in his magical wheelchair. He glanced at the witch.

She smirked, "Still not surprised! You know, you can always put an undetectable extension charm on that." Chiron shrugged his shoulders. McKenna laughed. Alex massaged his temples, trying to make something out of this.

Chiron saw Alex looking confused and looked at Lily meaningfully. She sighed, "Alex, I am not a demigod or a legacy or anything that I know of really. I am a witch."

Alex was bewildered. "Wait, witches and wizards exist?"

McKenna nodded, "Didn't you see the jets of light coming from Lily's sword during Capture the Flag?"

"Ohhhh! I know what you are talking about! During Capture the Flag, I was so determined to win, I didn't think anything of it, I just went with it!" he exclaimed.

Lily pulled out her wand from her sword. "This is my wand. From my accent, I am from England. In England, there is a whole wizarding community. I go to a magic school called Hogwarts. There are shopping centers dedicated to witches and wizarding products, there's a Ministry of Magic, and even a wizarding sport. There are about 3000 witches and wizards in England." Alex's brain whirled as he thought about it.

"Whoa. How could we be so ignorant? Didn't the gods know?" he questioned.

Chiron shook his head in reply. He resumed, "I have your bags already packed, though you might want to bring your handy cloak and some more of those gadgets of yours, Ms. Potter." He winked at her. Lily thought, _Never misses a trick, that man_. "You leave in two days."

The three kids stared at him incredulously.

The centaur shrugged. "I would have you leave tomorrow, but Lily needs time to train."

"Like _one day _will make a difference." Lily snorted.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Lily finally nestled down into her bed in the Hecate cabin. Even though it was summer, Lily felt a cool breeze sweep through the room. She snuggled into the warm folds of her blanket and drifted into a slumber.

She was dreaming. She was at the beach again; the same area where she fought the Minotaur. This time, however, there were clouds of mist coming from nowhere. Without warning, a regal looking, young woman stepped out from the mist. She was holding two old-fashioned reed torches, guttering with fire. She wore a dark, sleeveless gown. Her golden hair was gathered into a high-set ponytail, Ancient Greek style. Her eyes were completely black. Lily knew at once that, this was a goddess.

The goddess studied Lily with a cold expression. Lily suddenly had the feeling she had done something wrong; she had the urge to please the goddess. Lily had no idea why. She started to fidget under her gaze. Finally, the goddess took her gaze off of Lily and waved her hand. A wooden table and two straight backed, wooden chairs appeared.

"Sit" she commanded. Lily sat down gingerly. The woman did not sit down herself. Instead, she paced in front of Lily, like a professor getting ready for a lesson.

"I am Hecate, the goddess of magic." She began. "Many centuries ago, I bestowed magic upon a group of mortals in western Europe. They were the first witches and wizards. Eventually, the wizarding population grew and expanded to what it is today." Hecate looked at Lily meaningfully. She continued, "The magic I have gifted the mortals have served for good and bad, but they have forgotten me so, I no longer care for them." Lily stared at her, mouth agape. "The reason I claimed you, was because _you _are needed to stop the device threatening my realm. If all the magic is gone from the world, I will be even less the goddess I am now. I also need you to save Hazel Levesque. She is my pupil and I need her to live so she may pass down her knowledge to the future generation." Lily narrowed her eyes. "What about my family, and the others?"

Hecate looked at the witch sternly. "I do not care for them." She said coldly. "If you fail this quest, your magical abilities will cease to exist, along with the wizarding world, and the gods."

Now, Lily was angry. How was she supposed to take down an enemy she didn't even know? Sure, she wanted to be great, but ugh! Why does she have to act all better than me? Hecate's the one who needs saving! For goodness sake, she was only eleven!

The witch gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and glared at the goddess. "Listen, Hecate. I know you are a goddess, but you are the one who actually needs saving. Show some respect!"

Hecate's eyes instantly glowed at the remark. Lily shrank down in her seat a few inches with wide eyes. The goddess twirled her torches as she walked toward Lily threateningly. "I have half a mind to disintegrate you right now in your ignorance. The device will also kill you as well. Your magical blood will be sucked out. Also, _I_ was the one who granted your kind powers in the first place, so _you _need to show some respect." Lily was snapped out of her trance and nodded vigorously, not wanting to get disintegrated.

Lily woke up to a pair of flip-flops flying into her face. A girl clasped her hands to her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I'm new here and I just haven't gotten used to the routine!" she said, gesturing to the room around her.

Lily took notice of the flying objects around the room. Coats were being hung on their hooks by levitation spells, things were being picked off the floor by magic, and beds were being made on their own accord, while the campers rushed about the cabin to get ready for the day. It was chaotic, yet familiar. _It was like home_. Lily remembered.

The cabin was made out of carefully stacked stones with magical inscriptions on it. It was said that if one stone fell out of place, it could explode or turn everyone in a half-mile radius into a tree. The ceiling however, was made of glass, so you could see the sunlight in the daytime and the stars at night.

The rest of the day was very, very hard. Chiron instructed McKenna to train Lily on everything possible within the time frame. So, Lily practiced with her swordsmanship first. She was alright without any training, but by the end of the two hour session, she was good. Not as good as McKenna or Alex, but good. After that, Lily was forced to climb the lava rock wall. She got singed and nearly fell many times. McKenna wouldn't let her go until she could scale the obstacle in one minute. Surprisingly, she managed it after an hour. After that, McKenna and Alex accompanied her to lunch, where she inhaled her food. Then, they quickly told her how to put on armor and made her run the border of the camp three times before she could get a drink of water. They also threw javelins at her.

Lily was suffering so bad, but McKenna and Alex were getting in a lot of bonding time.

"I hate you guys." She said gruffly as McKenna and Alex shot arrows at Lily while she tried to ride a Pegasus. "Now, jump off of it!" Alex called.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lily screeched as she dodged a flaming arrow. McKenna continued to shoot at her relentlessly.

Alex yelled, "Jump and roll your momentum into a somersault and then land on your feet in a crouching position!" Lily gathered her courage and obeyed. She did it. They proceeded onto hand to hand combat. Alex taught her karate, judo, tai kwon do, and wrestling basics while McKenna read to her from a monster textbook on the various powers of some monsters. At the end of the hour, Lily managed to pin down Alex. "I was never really good at non-weapon fighting." He managed to get out in Lily's choke hold.

Lily was instructed in archery and spear throwing by McKenna and practiced a bit. It wasn't really her thing, but at least she was decent at it. Next, McKenna dragged her to the lake. Lily had an extremely bad idea about this. She was right. McKenna dunked her head under and made her hold her breath for as long as she could. It was only thirty seconds. McKenna continued to dunk her head until she reached two minutes. Lily gasped for air at the end of two minutes. McKenna and Alex applauded her.

Still wet, they dragged her to the next activity and the next activity and the next one, until they thought Lily was prepared. By dinner, she was drop dead exhausted. She inhaled her food again after sacrificing a bit to the gods before McKenna and Alex dragged her off to some more training.

They sat under the stars while McKenna rattled off every constellation in sight. Apparently, it was important to know them because by knowing them you could know your position anywhere at night. Alex recited every Greek myth he knew so that hopefully, she wouldn't make the same mistakes as they did in the past. Lily was left to wildly grasp the information and put it into her brain. By, midnight, they were all tired as they walked back to their respective cabins.

"Ya know, I improved more today than any other day I've spent here." commented Alex.

McKenna nodded. "I know what you mean. I recalled constellations and techniques that I haven't thought about in years."

"Needless to say, I know I am better than I was before." Replied an exhausted Lily. It was true. Before today, she could've never shot an arrow, jumped off of a Pegasus, recited all the visible constellations, held her breath in two minutes, run ten miles, or take down someone twice her size. She grinned as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Mjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmj

The next morning, McKenna Jackson woke up feeling better than she had in ages. She, like Lily had a dreamless sleep and it felt good. She stuffed her magical Yankees cap into her pocket and headed out the door.

The three friends met outside at the now extinguished campfire with backpacks over each of their shoulders. Chiron trotted over to talk to them.

"Argus is ready at the bottom of the hill to take you guys to the city. Good luck." He said gruffly. The trio looked at each other and started down the hill, leading out of Camp Half Blood in the quest that would decide Earth's fate.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back against the odds! New readers, I have started school so I am putting this story on hiatus. Sorry about that. I just had some extra time so I decided to put in this little chapter. It's kind of a filler, but it will have to do for now. Read and review!**

Chapter 9: The Captives

Percy and Annabeth were running stride for stride towards the darned kids. _How did they manage to get our flag? _Percy wondered. He concluded the fact that McKenna was their daughter and he might have gone a bit easy on her without even realizing it.

The creek was getting nearer and nearer. But, the kids were almost in Percy's grasp. He lunged out at McKenna's arm, but she slipped out of his grasp. All at once, Percy felt a coldness that he couldn't shake. He felt, it was incredibly hard to describe, but it felt like he would never be happy again. Then came the worst. Percy was brought down to his knees by a wave of torturous pain. He had a flashback of Tartarus. The arai were all around him and he was feeling every pain imaginable, he was losing. Annabeth was stumbling around, crying out his name, and accusing him of leaving her. He blacked out, oblivious the grey, cloaked figures swirling, surrounding him.

Annabeth saw, out of the corner of her eye, Percy fall to his knees. She wondered for a split second why. Then, she got her answer. She was knocked over by a hooded, gray figure. It was definitely not human. She could only make out the creature's long mouth. Annabeth was hit with a tsunami of pain, sadness, grief, and hopelessness. She was standing in front of Tartarus while he was fighting Percy, Bob, and Damsen. Bob had told her to leave them. Her eyes filled with stinging tears, pain was in every part of her body from fighting. She slipped into a stupor.

These foul, grey cloaked creatures continued to swirl around the Saviors of Olympus. Some tried to fight it, but these adults held a number of painful and horrific memories which greatly empowered the monsters.

You, of course, know what these creatures are, but the demigods have never faced this foul creature wizards and witches know as the dementor.

The group **(Gaggle, swarm, pride, school, pack?)** contained hundreds of dementors. They roamed through the fallen bodies, fallen heroes, feasting on their good memories and reveling in the power of their bad. The dementors sucked out as much of their souls as they could, stopping short of a kiss.

The kids however, were untouchable, much to the dementor's disappointment. A white shield covered them, fighting off the dementors that threatened to near.

Though the kids were oblivious, on the other side of the forest, Carter Kane felt a sense of terror. He immediately knew why. _Sadie was in trouble. _Unfortunately, he couldn't go find her. The conch horn blew, signaling the end of the games.

The dementors were still in the forest, so powerful now, that a sense of dread filled all the hearts present in the camp. Everyone , that is, except Lily, McKenna and Alex. The children of the camp quickly brushed it off in jubilation, but the adults and immortals couldn't shake it.

In no time, the darkness cleared and everyone felt they could be happy again. The camp was so glad, they didn't even notice that their honored guests were nowhere to be found. But, Carter remembered. The very second felt all the good feelings return, he set off alone, into the forest, to look for the others. Trekking all the way to the other side of the woods, he sat down on a rock beside the creek.

The magician scanned the area for any clue of where they've gone. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold. To anyone else, it would have looked insignificant, like litter. Carter could have recognized it anywhere. Lying on the grass was a cheap, ballpoint pen. Not just any pen. Percy's pen.

Carter thought of several explanations of why the pen hadn't returned to Percy.

1) He was wearing an outfit with no pockets. (Which never happens)

2) He wasn't wearing ANYTHING. (Carter shuddered at the thought)

3) Percy was taken to a place where Greek magic laws don't exist. _Where order doesn't exist. _

Carter Kane realized option one and two weren't practical. Which left option three. His eyes widened as he realized where they were.

The Saviors of Olympus were in the deepest level of the Duat a place even the gods didn't dare to go. Chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I must say something. My lovely mother has decided to ban be from writing fanfiction in order for me to "focus on my studies". *sighs* I know. Actually, she banned me at the start of the school year; nevertheless, she gave reprieve this week because it's my birthday week. I know they are only excuses, but they are all I've got! Review, review, review!**

Chapter 10: The quest begins

The three adjusted the straps onto their backpacks as all the campers gathered around them at the top of the hill. As soon as they set foot past the sacred pine tree, their lives would change forever. They saw a black SUV roll into view at the bottom of the hill. Chiron patted McKenna and Alex's back and nodded at Lily.

"May the gods be with you" he said gravely. McKenna and Alex started eagerly towards to the car. The young witch hesitated, wanting the safety of the camp. Chiron, having faced it all, simply stated, "The world is counting on you". Lily gave a shaky nod. Then, he shoved her past the safety of the camp and into the real world.

The campers cheered bits of good luck and bits of advice as they ran towards the car. Alex, being ever the gentleman, shoved McKenna out of the way and triumphantly shouted, "Shotgun!" as he sat down into the front seat. The offending blonde huffed and Lily rolled her eyes, smiling. All the doors closed and suddenly the outside sounds were immediately shut out.

Argus started the car and drove off in silence. Needless to say, it was really awkward. They took so many twists and turns but none of them asked where they were going because Argus was really creepy. Alex was regretting his decision of sitting up front. McKenna sniggered at his misfortune. Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt stop. Lily jerked upright in her chair to see what the matter was. Alex reported, "It's some Greek looking lady in the middle of the road"

"Wow, that narrows it down so much" retorted McKenna sarcastically.

Argus cleared his throat. They turned to face him. "You will no longer need my assistance. May the gods be with you" The doors opened on their own accord and they exchanged wild glances. They were in the middle of nowhere. Lily pulled McKenna by the arm out of the SUV. Together they walked toward the woman.

She had golden hair and a rippling silk dress. Lily started to pat down her hair and smooth out her clothes in order to impress the mysterious lady. Alex gave her a funny look.

"It's Hecate" the witch muttered out of the corner of her mouth. They all bowed respectfully to her. The magic goddess neared them. "Arise, legacies and witch, we have much to discuss if you are going to live through this quest."

Instantly, their heads jerked up to face her. "What is your plan?" she questioned them.

McKenna raised her hand uncertainly, "We plan to destroy the device I saw in my dream, you know, the one that threatened to destroy all magic and magical beings" This came mostly out as a question but, Hecate nodded.

"That would be the most immediate priority. You have little time until it will be completed."

Lily waited for the goddess to continue, except she didn't, making it _really really really _awkward. Lily briefly wondered if there was a god of awkward pauses. Thankfully, Alex coughed. "Um…according to the prophecy, we might have to combine the powers of Olympian might." This came out again mostly as a question, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that it was true. He spoke again with absolute certainty. "We will combine the powers of Olympian might."

Hecate actually smiled. "There is hope for you yet."

McKenna's eyes bulged out from their sockets and her mouth dropped open. Gears turned in her head. "Do you even know what you are saying, Alex?!"

Alex stared at her with utter confusion as he shifted from one foot to the other under the sea-green eyed glare.

Lily interrupted before her best friend lost control and started to literally "beat some senses" into him, a thing that she did quite often and was actually infamous for at Camp. She explained, "We have to take the twelve Olympians' symbols of power and 'combine' them into something". Alex got the seriousness of the issue and nodded wordlessly.

Hecate looked out at the sun, which was beginning to rise in the New York sky. "It seems you have everything in order" She clapped her hands and the world started to spin.

The scenery around them swirled into a muggy mixture of shadows and light. McKenna felt like her face was being ripped off and started to feel her bacon and eggs she ate for breakfast work their way up her throat. Then suddenly, everything stopped. McKenna dove behind a bush to throw up and when she came back out, Alex also emerged from behind some shrubbery looking green, but relieved. Lily, however, looked fresh as a daisy, not a hair out of place. The girl in question received jealous looks from both legacies.

"What?" she simpered innocently. Her companions shot her death glares. Lily started to fear for her safety and quickly explained, "What we just experienced is a popular form of transportation for wizards called Apparating. I have never Apparated before, being under the legal age, but I have done a side Apparation. The first time is always the hardest."

McKenna just simply gave her a look that said totally not amused. Alex coughed nervously and glanced at the surroundings.

"If I am correct, we are in Central Park" he announced.

Lily shrugged, "Okay, That means Olympus and the Empire State Building aren't far away. How do we do this? I mean, we can't just waltz in and grab the highly dangerous power symbols out of the gods' hands"

McKenna nodded in agreement and dragged the others on the trail. "I'm cold" she said bluntly.

Alex looked incredulously at her. It was the beginning of June. McKenna noticed his look and replied "Whatever" as she broke out into a brisk jog.

"Hey! I am _trying_ to talk to you!" Alex protested.

"And I am _trying_ to monitor everyone in the vicinity. The man in the blue bowler hat and robes on the bench to our left looks suspicious to me" McKenna retorted.

Alex rolled his eyes. "All New Yorkers have something weird about them. Don't judge other peoples' fashion choices"

"Also, bowler hats are very fashionable in the Wizarding World" Lily chimed in.

Both McKenna and Alex exchanged looks and muttered, "_Brits_".

Suddenly, Alex stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the ground. Lily gave him a concerned look.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

He looked up. McKenna gave a groan when she saw his face. His blue eyes had that exact trouble making look that would make the most easy going professor get apprehensive and a grin wide enough to make the Cheshire cat jealous. It was obvious what he had in mind.

McKenna voiced her fears aloud. "You have a plan, don't you?"

If it was even possible, his grin got even wider. "You know me so well blondie"


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Rick Riordan and JK Rowling. I am terribly sorry for what is about to happen in this chapter. I swear it was the only way. **

Chapter 11: The Con

Alex explained the plan and the three tweaked and debated before coming to a final conclusion. They put their hands in a stack, but then Lily complained, "This is so cliché. Why don't we come up with a motto or something, that's cooler"

The other two glanced at each other and shrugged. "What should it be?" Alex asked

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"

It stuck.

Line break line break line break!

Alex and McKenna walked into the Empire State Building and strolled right up to the woman sitting behind the front desk. McKenna was familiar with the lady and felt horrible for doing this to her but she put on a smile anyways and started her performance.

The woman's name was Shelly. McKenna calmly reported that two famous authors, Rick Riordan and JK Rowling, were coming today to work on a crossover planned. Shelly's eyes widened at the news but then nodded. McKenna let herself inwardly smile, the plan was going perfectly. As soon as Alex and she would leave, Shelly would spread the news that Rick Riordan and Jill Rowling were making a crossover and meeting in the Empire States Building. The news would spread like wildfire across the internet and then, the fangirls will swarm. The eleven year old girl collected herself told her the time the authors would arrive.

"Why don't I write that down for you?" McKenna asked. Without waiting for a reply, she reached over the desk for a pen and unnecessarily but gently moved Shelly's hand out of the way and brushed it against the fingerpad that was placed on the lock of the drawer that contained the security card needed to get to the 600th floor. The drawer silently clicked open and while McKenna was writing down the time they were coming (12:00pm) in an obnoxiously flashy way, Alex took the card out and passed it to Lily, who was underneath the Invisibility Cloak, who then duplicated the card using a complicated copying spell. Alex slipped the copy back into the drawer and closed it noiselessly.

McKenna was observing Shelly the whole time and Shelly didn't bat an eye. All three let out sighs of relief as they left the building.

They grinned in the nine o clock sun.

"Well that was fun" remarked McKenna

"Mischief managed!" exclaimed Lily.

Alex considered the comment but then warned, "We have a long way to go"

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Lily checked the address on her slip of paper McKenna handed her and walked into the hotel. She was given a simple task but nevertheless, she was nervous about doing this. She felt sneaky and underhanded, really. Not at all Gryffindor. She brushed the feeling aside. She was doing things the unconventional way, because frankly, the noble honorable way can't work. At least, not on this quest.

The thing that bothered the auburn haired girl the most was that she was alone. She constantly looked over her shoulder for monsters. McKenna and Alex were also alone, going on their separate missions. Lily went over fighting techniques in her head as she walked over the white marble flooring to the elevator. She pressed the gold rimmed button and it opened. There was someone already inside. It was JK Rowling. And she was mad.

She was talking furiously on her phone. "How dare they spread the rumor of a crossover? There is no way on Earth I am working with Rick Riordan, that American author!"

The famous writer completely ignored Lily as she walked in. The elevator doors closed and Lily prayed Alex had knocked out the security cameras. Then, she slammed the hilt of her sword into JK Rowling's head. Lily delicately pulled some hairs out from the woman's head before stuffing them into an already prepared vial of …what else? Polyjuice Potion.

Half a mile away, McKenna was doing the same thing to poor Uncle Rick in his hotel room. The daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson thanked Poseidon that Rick Riordan's family wasn't in his room as she dropped down from the air vent and pressed a napkin soaked in the Draught of Living Death into his face.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

It was taking forever. And when he found exactly what or who actually, he had to go into the most embarrassing situation possible to complete his task. The son of Katie and Travis Stoll was sweating in the midmorning Sun. After all, he had been running all across New York trying to find the freaking youth goddess for what felt like hours. In the middle of his search, he had an epiphany. What if the youth goddess was at a place with a bunch of little kids…like say this playground and BOOM. He finds Hebe, the goddess of youth. She looked around six years old with dark brown pigtails and a pink jumper and a pink tutu to match and of course she had to be running around in the throng of kids, where she was virtually unreachable.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "HEBE!" Needless to say, many of the parents looked at him awkwardly. Hebe, being ever so mature, stuck her tongue out at Alex and shouted in a shrill voice, "I bet you can't catch me! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

The boy observed the crowds of four to six year olds. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ He thought. Then he climbed up the tiny little ladder and went in to the playground.

A troupe of seven year olds nearly trampled Alex. He almost knocked a toddler headfirst down the slide. Alex could finally feel himself inch closer and closer to the goddamn youth goddess. Were goddesses always so annoying? It certainly seemed so. Suddenly, Hebe pointed at Alex and screamed at the top of her six year old lungs, "YOU'RE IT!"

If you thought it was chaotic before, it was nothing compared to this. Alex prided himself in being one of the fastest runners in camp, but when you have to crawl through tubes that barely fit your eleven year old self, tiny walkways designed for people half your width, and on top of all that, kids running in every direction in attempt to escape.

He chased Hebe all around the abnormally large playground, it seemed like a palace, he trapped her at the end of a slide and held a vise grip on her arms.

Hebe grinned cheekily at him, "That was fun! Let do it ag-"

"No" Hebe pouted "You're no fun! Come on! Just one more game?" she pleaded with her big blue eyes. Alex glared at her. Then he cleared his throat and said in his best messenger voice, "I have come to deliver a message from Heracles!"

Hebe instantly changed form into a super excited woman in her early twenties. "Really? That's great! I haven't heard from him in sooo long! You know, the past thousand years he has been really distant with me. But now, my faith is restored! This is going to be great! You know, I usually have to _beg and beg_ him to spend some time with me. Romantic stuff, you know! Like, that's what married people do! But _he's_ all like 'I have duty to do' and I'm all like 'You used to be fun! What happened?' and then he'd be like 'You are so immature' and then he would stop talking to me. Sooo, I guess our love is like that song, ya know? Well if you don't know it goes like-"

"OK! That's enough! Why don't you go over to Hercules in the Straits of Gibraltar and come back in a couple of weeks. I have some a message to deliver to Janus and well, you know how hard his is to find." Alex said

Thankfully Hebe nodded understandingly and then disappeared with a pop. Alex let out a relieved sigh and turned to go to get into position for the next phase.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Lily, Alex, and McKenna met each other in the bathrooms in front of the Empire State Building.

"Missions accomplished?" Alex questioned.

"Missions accomplished" coursed Lily and McKenna.

Alex smiled. "Me too. Got the Polyjuice Potion prepared McKenna?"

She nodded. "Yep. And Lily? Don't worry you got this."

Lily was trembling in her brand new outfit she got from the Camp Store. Yesterday's intense training seemed so long ago. But she put on a smile. After all, the world was counting on them.

"Don't worry guys, _we_ got this" the witch stated firmly.

"Bottoms up!" McKenna and Alex drank and ran into the bathrooms. Lily squared her shoulders and confidently strided into the Empire State Building.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Lily shoved her way past mounds of screaming fangirls (Waiting for Riordan and Rowling to arrive) and rushed to the door. A security guard immediately blocked her path and she flashed him the security card to the 600th floor. His eyes widened and he bowed his head in respect and stepped past to let her through.

Lily gave him something that she hoped resembled a godly smile as she walked in. _I am Hebe, the goddess of youth. I am Hebe the goddess of youth Mortals are scum compared to me. _She repeated the mantra many times in her head as she waltzed confidently to the man at the front desk. She flashed him her card and again, he bowed his head in respect and let her through to the elevators.

_I could get used to this_ she thought as she pressed the 600th floor button. Suddenly an awful sound came through the speakers. Lily gagged and covered her ears, the sound was so disturbing. It seemed to be some poetry rap. _Really bad poetry rap. _Then, the elevator opened to reveal the most amazing place she had ever seen.

It was huge. Actually, huge didn't even begin to describe it. She couldn't believe the size and the magnitude of the place. The architecture that seemed to be a mix between modern and ancient Greece, it was amazing. The entire city of New York could probably fit in here! She was tempted to stop at the seriously cool looking salad bar for a snack but then stopped herself, she had a deadline to make. Then, she marched into the throne room.

All of the Olympian gods and goddess were present. That was good. And they seemed to be in a bad mood. That was also good. Actually, it was even better than good. Why on earth would you want Twelve of the most powerful beings on the planet to be in a bad mood? Her rational side asked. Her other side, the get-shit-done soldier side, simply said _to complete phase one!_ In an overly enthusiastic tone.

Zeus, lord of the sky and master of Mount Olympus, frowned at Lily. She momentarily froze, thinking he could see through this whole plot.

"Wait…who are you?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

Lily snapped out of her fright and said in her best exasperated teenager tone, "Father! We have been over this at least _one hundred times_. I am your daughter, Hebe" She said these last five words slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old.

Hera narrowed _her_ eyes. Lily could tell that she was the one that would need convincing. The young witch started to ham it up. "Mother? You remember me, right?"

Lily inwardly smirked. She had put a verbal trap around the goddess of marriage. If she said no, she would look stupid in front of the other Olympians. If she said yes, Lily would get what she wanted.

Hera looked bewildered for a moment. "Well of course! How could I forget my precious daughter, goddess of" She hesitated for a heartbeat but then continued, "youth" Lily beamed at her.

Hera continued to cover her 'blunder' up. "Well, you see dear, at first, I didn't recognize you because you had a different form. In fact, I have never seen you use that form. Have you never used it before?" there was a hint, just a hint of cold triumph in her dark eyes.

The Gryffindor had anticipated this before. "The youth of the world are ever changing, never settling on one thing! I embody youth! And the youth embodies trends, which are regretfully non lasting. I rather enjoyed the age of big hair and bellbottom jeans"

At this comment, Zeus gave a hearty laugh. "Like father like daughter, eh?"

Lily gave her best attempt at a fake laugh and glanced at Artemis, who Alex said Hebe was very close to. Godly or not, she could tell Artemis was laughing at her behind her brother's ukulele.

Now that she had convinced the Olympians she was Hebe, she started to increase the bad mood. She bustled about the throne room and 'accidentally' bumped into Ares.

"Watch it" he snarled.

Lily double checked her Occulemncy wall, just to make sure the god couldn't read her thoughts before thinking _Gods, he is so stupid_ as she placed a paintball that would combust when she hit the remote into his bushy beard. How he didn't notice was beyond Lily.

She then worked her way over to Athena, who was lounging, bored in her throne, which was all titanium and decorated with owls. She put some plastic spiders into a box (obviously charmed to be invisible) and placed it at the foot of her throne. Athena was the most watchful out of all the Olympians except maybe Artemis, so Lily was very careful as she 'accidentally' dropped a pack of gum on to the floor and scooped it up, leaving the invisible box on the floor. Athena seemed suspicious for a moment but then all signs of it disappeared.

The room was silent until Hermes suddenly remarked, "I'm bored" Lily jumped at the sound and raced out the door. Lily thanked Merlin that everything went smoothly and pressed the button, releasing the paintball and the spiders. She shut the door softly. Then she heard the explosions.

"OH POSEIDON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shrieked Athena who was standing on her chair looking for the spiders who seemed to be gone for the moment…until they came back which caused Athena to scream even louder. Lily and most of the other Olympians covered their ears.

Zeus stood up, ten feet tall, and thundered "Brother, this is the second time today you have disturbed the peace and quiet of the throne room. As master of the house I comman- "

"I DIDN'T DO IT! Brother Zeus, you blame me for everything. Just because Athena says it, doesn't mean its right. You know how irrational she gets around spiders" Poseidon tried to reason.

On the other side of the room, a neon pink splattered Ares had his spear tip at Hermes nose. "I KNOW YOU DID IT!" Hermes put his hands up. "NO I DIDN'T! IT WASN'T ME!"

Hera was running around the room, trying to calm everyone down. Ares's aggression created a domino effect. Sitting next to him was Dionysus. The god of wine was already in a bad mood to begin with. Now, he sat bickering with Demeter. "GRAPES WILL NEVER BE IN YOU POSSESION! ALL GRAPES ARE MINE!" he bellowed.

Demeter, usually the calmest of the twelve got so worked out over this she caused a vine of grapes to grow out of the ground.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T" gasped Dionysus.

Demeter glared at him. "Oh yes I did"

At this Ares and Athena whipped their heads toward Athena "YOU DID IT?!" they exclaimed together. Demeters eyes widened. "No, no, no, no! I didn't do it!"

Hera was still running around to try to sort things out in vain attempt, but then Hermes stopped her. In his eyes, this was just getting good. Hera then yelled at Hermes and told him he could not tell her what to do. Hermes retaliated and then they were arguing along with everyone else. Apollo on the right side of the room was making a haiku out of the situation. Artemis then shut him up. Apollo stood up and shouted, "Sister, you think you are the best at everything and I am sick of it! Stop it! I am the god of poetry, NOT YOU!" Artemis replied with "OF COURSE I AM BETTER, MOTHER LETO LIKED ME BETTER SINCE BIRTH!"

All of the action was being recorded by Hephaestus who was sending the stream to Olympus TV.

Athena continued to scream, Demeter continued to grow grape vines, Dionysus continued to outgrow Demeter and accidentally trip everyone, Ares continued to bellow at everyone, Poseidon and Zeus continued to argue who Rhea liked better, Artemis and Apollo continued to recite poetry at the top of their lungs (Artemis was way better), Hera continued to berate Hermes for his amount of children, Aphrodite continued to wrestle with Hephaestus for the camera because it was making her look bad, and Lily decided she it was time.

"SILENCIO!"

Everything stopped so abruptly and Lily was amazed it actually worked. The throne room was completely silent. Lily (Hebe) plowed on. "You are acting like children. This behavior must stop. I have cultivated a large amount of power over the years. I will use it for your own good"

All of the Olympians stood there shocked. But they thankfully couldn't speak. Lily prepared herself for the crucial spell and thrust her hands at the twelve gods.

There was a flash of blinding light and when the black spots danced their way out of her eyes, she could see that the Olympians were reduced to none other than teenagers.

Lily spoke with the most regalness she could muster. "If you recall, I have done this to you before. As like last time, you should find yourselves godly again when you have learned your lesson"

With this, she made a sweeping motion with her hand and they all disappeared without a sound.

_Thank you Hecate _she thought as she stood alone in the throne room. It was eerily quiet, with only the crackling hearth and her own breathing making sound. She saw the Olympians had left their power symbols. Everything had gone as planned, it was actually nice. Now all she needed was the others to arrive.

"Any minute now…" she mused to herself

The throne room doors burst open and McKenna and Alex appeared. "Here!"

**Someone get me a portable Percy Jackson because I am on fire! I magically updated!**

**JustSomeRandomZak and are some awesome people…thank you and you will hear from me soon! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I updated...again! Don't you just love me? But, don't answer that...it would get weird. **

Chapter 11: Polyjuice Potion

McKenna and Alex grinned at each other as they called out, "Here!" They had done it.

McKenna went over the last chaotic fifteen minutes. It was still fresh in her mind.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

McKenna quickly drained the vial of Polyjuice Potion and in her peripheral vision, saw Alex do the same. Then she ran into the women's restroom.

She felt herself get taller as she changed from an eleven year old's body into a forty nine year old one. She saw her hair get straight and her eyes change to a hazel color. McKenna changed into some 'adult' work clothes and admired herself in the mirror before twisting her hair into a quick bun and putting on some designer shades she got from Rowling's purse and walked out to the daylight.

She saw a man who looked to be in his early forties, with graying brown hair and a childish smile. McKenna tried out her voice. "Hello Alex. I see the potion did its work"

Alex, who was Rick Riordan, smiled and replied, "Totally diggin' your British accent"

"And your Texan one" she remarked as they walked across the street to the Empire State Building. Both of their adult mouths dropped open when they saw the Building.

Hundreds of people were crowded around the doors and the NYPD and the Empire State Building Police were gathered around the doors, keeping the screaming people out. McKenna could hear girls screaming

"I AM JK ROWLING'S NUMBER ONE FAN!"

"OMG! I AM SO EXCITED! I LOVE CROSSOVERS!"

"I AM THE BEST FANFICTION WRITER EVER!"

"I SHIP DRAMIONE AND AM NOT ASHAMED OF IT!"

"I SHIP PERCABETH!"

McKenna looked quizzically at Alex. "What's Percabeth?"

The newly turned 47 year old shrugged his shoulders. "Some fandom 's not that important I am just glad that Shelly accomplished what we needed. I never would have guessed it would have worked so well."

McKenna gestured to the masses of screaming fans. "I am afraid it worked too well" then she paused, seeing something that made her smile. Twelve frustrated teenagers that seemed weirdly out of place in this atmosphere.

One boy had strikingly blue eyes and dark brown hair, one girl had blonde hair and piercing gray eyes, another boy had sea green eyes and a beachy attitude about him, one was just the most stunning girl to ever probably walk the planet, and etc. It was the twelve Olympians.

"Praise that wonderful girl" Alex whispered into her ear. McKenna jumped and turned slightly pink at his close proximity, but Alex didn't seem to notice it. McKenna wiped some invisible crumbs off her pantsuit and took a curious invention Lily brought over from England. If she remembered correctly, it was called an Extendable Ear. Curious name, but it made sense for such and invention. It was basically a rubber ear attached to a fleshy string. McKenna whipped the fleshy string in the air and lassoed it perfectly around a stop sign near the teenagers.

They both leaned in to hear the voices coming out of their end of the Extendable Ear.

"Zeus! Why did you have to insist that we couldn't Apperate into Olympus! Now we are all stuck down here unless we vaporize all the mortals. I also forgot my symbol of power!" Athena exclaimed. The other Olympians eyes widened because they too, forgot their power symbols in Olympus. The only way to get back into Olympus was to 'learn their lesson'.

Hermes voiced what all the other Olympians were thinking. "I am sooo going to kill Hebe when we get back"

Alex tapped McKenna's shoulder. "We have to move before the spell wears off." McKenna nodded and strided toward the masses screaming her name.

A buff man dressed in all black ran up to her. "Where were you? Miss Rowling, we've been searching all over New York. It is time to pick up Mr. Riordan" He seemed genuinely concerned for her and she wanted to give him a nice response but McKenna remembered how Jill was like in the elevator.

She put on what she felt like was an angry no, furious, expression. "How could you have let this happened?! I had a whole surprise unveiling planned out and now the fangirls are going to guess and guess until they eventually get every detail of the crossover correct! This is all your team's fault! I have half a mind to fire you this instant! Now tell me. How. did. they. find. out?"

The guy looked scared for his life. _Maybe I overdid it a bit._ She thought. But it was too late to turn back. The guy was still trembling. He muttered something.

She took a step closer to the buff man. She figured she must of looked pretty terrifying to scare the living daylights out of the poor guy nevertheless, she pressed, _"What did you say?"_

"Isaidwedon'tknow"

She narrowed her eyes. "We will sort this out later. The show must go on. This is Mr. Riordan by the way" she waved a hand airily at Alex's form. Without warning, she strolled across the street where she came across the fangirls. Upon seeing her and Alex, they immediately bowed their heads in total respect and steeped aside, still screaming themselves hoarse. Lots of 'I love yous' and 'I love Hogwarts' and 'sign my foreheads' but she ignored them all and walked past. She tugged Rick by the arm to keep him from complying to the fans' requests and walked down the extremely long walkway leading up to the Empire State Building. When she finally reached the magnificent doors, she took pity on the screaming fans and pulled out her (well actually the real JK Rowling's) iPhone and snapped a panoramic selfie of her, Rick, and all the fans outside the building. If possible, the booklovers screamed even louder. She smiled and waved at them a final time before through the doors that were held open by two security guards.

The doors muffled the screaming going on outside and McKenna shook her head, trying to somehow fix the pounding in her head from all the screaming.

"Your eardrums blown?" asked Alex. McKenna nodded and gasped when she saw Rick/Alex. The potion was wearing off. He was shrinking fast and his hair was getting lighter at an alarming rate. McKenna looked at herself and noticed herself shrinking and her hair falling out of her bun into the usual curls. McKenna flashed the man at the front desk her (JK Rowling's) ID and ran for the the elevator doors. She didn't see the man's facial expression but she could guess that he was either best case scenario surprised or worst case scenario, extremely alarmed and would call the police. The elevator doors closed before he could get to them though.

McKenna slammed the security card in the slot and Alex punched the 600 button frantically. After a horrible ride up containing a song about Pina Coladas and awkward moments, they finally got to Olympus. They ran as fast as they could while pulling up their pants (they were really big on them) and keeping their shirts on their shoulders ( They were slipping off a lot).

A number of nymphs, minor gods, and spirits warned them not to go into the throne room, straight ahead, but they kept on running (Or speed jogging, whatever). At last, they burst through the doors to the throne room and shouted out "Here!"to Lily who stood alone in the center of the gigantic throne room.

"Why are you not JK Rowling and Rick Riordan? The potion was to last at least an hour!" Lily acclaimed. McKenna shrugged.

"Probably because we aren't totally mortal. I doubt it would have worked on a god or a demigod. We have only a fourth of godly blood so it must have cut down the time to a fourth of the intended time" Alex reasoned.

McKenna stared at him. "That was actually intelligent, way to go Alex"

Alex looked offended. "You don't have to sound so surprised. And for your information, I was actually top of my class"

At this, the offending blonde simply countered, "You got expelled from that school two hours after you got the title" Lily laughed, not at the scorching burn Alex just received, but the fact that they were joking around like best friends in the hall of the gods when they had just met not two days ago. Lily felt so close to the two Greek legacies. At that moment, she realized that she trusted her two new friends more than she had trusted Cassandra or Lynet, her best friends since kindergarten.

McKenna, Alex, and Lily stopped laughing and collected all the symbols of power. Lily brought her dragonhide gloves and passed a pair to each of the others. Why she brought three pairs of quality dragonhide gloves was for classified reasons. (She was dealing with some _very_ poisonous substances back in her first year at Hogwarts while experimenting). They picked up each of the power symbols left by the gods and brought it to the middle of the room.

There was Zeus's master bolt, Hera's Diadem, Poseidon's trident, Demeter's Cornucopia, Ares Spear, Athena's Distaff, Hermes Caduceus, Apollo's Lyre, Artemis's Hunting Horn, Aphrodite's Mirror of Erised, Hephaestus's Flaming Hammer, and Dionysus's Thyrsus. All of them were there. For a couple minutes, they stood admiring the pieces. They really were works of art. Even Ares's spear. The trio made sure not to put them too close to each other. But, they were inching together on their own accord. McKenna toed Dionysus's thyrsus closer to Aphrodite's mirror and then was knocked back by an unseen force.

Everything flew together into a mixture of color and light. Then, the pieces settled. The symbols fit perfectly into each other, like they were made for this very moment, they made an interesting thing. Lily realized it was a sculpture basically representing the Earth. All the spheres of life. There was fire, lightning, water, food, hunting, knowledge, arguments, music, family, health, and pleasure. All the god's symbols were relatively small though compared to the centerpiece of the combined symbols. All the symbols were surrounding Aphrodite's Mirror. The Mirror of Erised. Lily saw herself, McKenna, and Alex standing in the mirror and understood the message immediately. _Fire, water, health, food, and other things are important to life, but it is you, the individual that matters most in this world. Everything else only compliments __**you**__. _

McKenna stepped forward to read the inscription on the mirror. "I show not your face but your hearts desire" Then everything in the room seemed to glow brighter.

"Look away!" Alex shouted. Lily complied. When she felt it was over, she opened her eyes and turned around. The contraption was gone.

Her mouth dropped open. "Where did it go?" She looked in the general vicinity and didn't see a large mirror surrounded by pointy sticks.

McKenna sighed in exasperation. By now the darn thing could be in China for all we know. Unfortunately, anything could happen in the land of mythology. Out of nowhere, her mind jumped to a line of the prophecy. _To unlock or destroy eternal plight. _She paced back in forth, turning over that line in her head.

Alex called out, "McKenna, I don't think looking in the same spot over and over again is going to help us find the thingymabober"

The sea-green eyed girl wanted to wring his stupid little neck that attached the stupid little brain to his stupid little body. She told herself _Why not?_ and walked over to do it. Then she stepped on a thingy on the ground and tripped and fell on her back. The wind immediately got knocked out of her. She could hear Alex laughing but she couldn't say anything about it, having no air to get into her lungs. She thought _I am so going to kill him- OH SHINY!_

Curse her ADHD. But seriously, what was that? She made to move to the shiny object but then as soon as she made a move, it really hurt so she was moving slowly, Alex saw the shiny thing too and made a dash for it. As much as she hated to admit it, Alex was really fast. Like _really really unhumanly fast. _He was faster than a tree at the age of three. He was twenty feet away and she was like two and he scooped it up.

Then the weird thing happened. He swaggered and wobbled under the apparent weight of the thing and almost dropped it on-wait no, dropped it on Lily's toe. She cried out in surprise and pain.

I found I could breathe again. "What the heck?!" I blurted as I got up and ran to the shiny thing, I mean my best friend...of course. On the ground next to Lily was a key. On the key were the words, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

Alex confirmed McKenna's thoughts "The same inscription on the mirror. This is the combinations of Olympian might. Which is the good thing. The bad thing is that it weighs as much as three bowling balls"

McKenna wasn't impressed. "Pshh..You are such a wimp. Let me have it" She picked it up. And dropped it. "Oomph!" Alex was just being modest. The thing weighed about the size of a second grader.

Lily let out another cry of pain as the key landed on her toe. The same toe. Again. "Aghhh!"

The other two looked at her. "What's the big deal?! It's not like you are giving birth or something" Lily glared at each of them.

"If you are going to be such sissies, _I'll_ hold the key. But you guys have to hold my stuff. We need to get changed and out of here"

The other two nodded and they all went to the bathrooms (Dang! They were high class) to change and they met up at the elevator.

When they got down, the fangirls were gone and the police were there investigating the scene and looking for two kids that breached the Empire State Building security. It seemed as if the man at the front desk had actually called the police on them. _Di immortales _Alex thought as he stuffed a Wanted poster of his face into his pack.

The journalists were having a field day, reporting at mile-a-minute talking speed, hammering the man who called the police, bugging the security for the tapes, and insisting to see the manager. The entire security team was totally occupied with interviews, keeping the reporters from getting out of hand, and finding the manager (Who was actually hiding in the cleaning supply closet)

Amid all the confusion, nobody noticed three extremely short janitors stroll out the front doors and into the midafternoon sun.

**If you don't review, I'll just assume I am perfect and continue writing the way I do... Love you all! Until next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I recently had a** **"****falling out" with one of my 'eh' friends. I said something really rude to her and well…she took it really bad. In my defense, what I said wasn't even that mean, but I guess I am worse with people than I thought. Regardless, enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Surprise, surprise.

"Can I say mischief managed _now_?" Lily asked Alex.

He grinned. "Sure. The bad thing is, I haven't the faintest clue what to do next"

Lily wiped a bead of sweat off her brow. Something felt strange about this. She glanced at her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the usual. McKenna continued to lead them through the city. They seemed to be quite far from the hustle and bustle. They were by a lot of warehouses. She paused at an alley way with a large billboard dangling precariously close to the entrance, the only thing keeping it from falling over was a single cord to let them catch their breath.

The alley way was definitely dodgy looking in Lily's opinion. It was dark and she couldn't see far. Poison ivy draped the sides of the building and shadows stretched further, though it was only one o clock. She shrugged her shoulders, her instincts weren't always right. Then she looked at the others. They were tense too. Neither of them made a noise. But then, Lily choked on her own spit and started coughing violently. McKenna and Alex, the seasoned vets of the trio, whipped their heads around to glare at her.

But as soon as Lily got control of her coughing, a monster leapt out of nowhere, forcing them to run into the shady alleyway.

He didn't get a good look at the monster. Only it's red glowing…eye. Darn it. Cyclopes are everywhere. Alex heard Lily coughing again. The sound was coming from outside of the alleyway. He looked for her and found her right next to McKenna. He breathed a sigh of relief. From where they were hiding, they could see more glowing red eyes. Alex forgot what species of Cyclopes had glowing red eyes but all in all, Cyclopes were bad!

McKenna prayed the Cyclopes would go away. But, the pounding footsteps only got closer.

"I CAN SMELL YOU DEMIGODS!" bellowed a throaty male voice. Then they heard footsteps nearing closer and closer to the dumpster they were hiding behind. McKenna looked at Alex for a plan. Alex looked at McKenna for a plan. Then Lily screamed at the top of her lungs and charged.

The cyclopes were taken aback for a moment and by then, Lily stabbed him with her scimitar. He crumbled into dust. Lily wiped the sweat from her brow and tossed her hair. "Whew! That was eas-"

She was interrupted by McKenna throwing her javelin _Since when did she get a javelin?_ Straight at Lily. Lily instinctively ducked and screwed her eyes shut. She then felt sand rain down on her. She opened her eyes. There used to be a monster behind her. "Thanks McKay" she grinned

McKenna narrowed her eyes. "Can you not call me that?" It was a question but it came out as an order. She dispatched another monster with a throwing knife _Since when did she get a knife?_ "How many monsters are there?" the blonde cried out exasperatedly.

Alex looked around and stared in horror at all the red eyes looking at them in the dark. There could have been at least thirty. No way could he take ten monsters at once. The girls seemed to notice this as well and they stood in the middle of the alleyway, in a small circle facing outwards.

"We are in for a tasty meal tonight boys!" laughed a strangely feminine voice. Then, they all closed in. McKenna, Lily, and Alex fought for their lives. Neither could see, but they somehow managed not to hit each other in the almost pitch blackness.

Alex had his twin blades, _Syntrofi_ or comrades in English, out in a split second. Thankfully the Cestical bronze gave off a sort of glow. Lily's sword was also cestical bronze so they had sufficient light. McKenna, though. Alex wondered how she was able to carry all those weapons. One second she had a longsword, then she had a spear, then she had a knife, then a gun. Alex lost count of how many she was using. In camp, Alex always assumed that she couldn't decide on a weapon, which was ironic because she basically chose weapons for everyone, but out here, he didn't understand how she could have all those weapons. He continued to dice and slash the monsters, though these were a really fast species, and edged to the entrance of the alleyway. A Cyclopes bit him in the leg, but he had so much adrenaline in his blood, he almost didn't notice. Almost. It hurt like Hades. He could see Lily edge her way to the entrance as well and could faintly make out McKenna's out line heading the same way. She was a blur of light with gunshots, dust, and knives flying anywhere that mini tornado of hers went.

They all managed to fight with the Cyclopes in the alley way and them outside fighting them through the narrow entrance, allowing them to face only a small amount of enemies at once. Alex could feel his energy waning and stared in wonder at Lily, who was fighting like a demon while holding the key in her backpack. But, he could see that there were too many. Then he saw his opening. "GET BACK" he cried. McKenna and Lily complied and he swung his sword at the cord attaching the billboard to its post. The billboard flattened a Cyclopes trying to escape and more importantly blocked the rest of the monsters from leaving the alley.

Lily wordlessly gave thanks to Alex. "Whew! Got that covered! Ha. Get it?" she looked at the others expectantly, waiting for them to laugh at her terrible pun. They didn't. "Ooookay! Well, how do you like it now, Cyclopes!" She received a collection of angry roars from behind the billboard.

Alex tapped Lily's shoulder. "We need to get moving, it won't hold them for long"

Then, they ran for their lives. With Alex leading the way, they turned many corners and eventually, Lily couldn't follow where they were going. She had to stop. She was so tired. Even though she got a lot of training yesterday, she still didn't have much endurance. She signaled Alex to take a break. The trio stopped. Lily caught her breath.

But, Alex started to tap his foot after two seconds. "We need to go! For all we know they could be right around the corner!"

As if on cue, a dozen Cyclopes burst from behind the corner. Suddenly, Lily didn't feel so tired anymore. They all ran for their lives.

One foot in front of the other, as fast as Merlin allowed was what Lily was basically thinking the whole time. She didn't think any more, she only ran. Lily could barely feel her legs but she didn't look back at the Cyclopes. She didn't feel their presence anymore though. Alex stopped abruptly, causing McKenna to run into him and knock him down due to her momentum.

Lily saw all of this but she couldn't stop running fast enough but swerved and ran into a brick building. She rubbed her palms. They were scraped pretty badly but the witch was grateful it wasn't her face. She watched her companions pick themselves off.

"I think we've lost them" Alex announced absent mindedly. McKenna nodded faintly, taking in their surroundings. They seemed to be in Brooklyn. There were warehouses all around and it seemed to be no one besides them. The river ran to the East of them and it really was a pretty sight. McKenna wondered why no business had taken this beautiful lot. All it need was a little TLC, and then it would be fine.

She heard Lily gasp. "What is it?"

Lily pointed skyward. "Look"

It was a floating mansion of sorts. It was grand to say the least. Shimmery light fell around it. McKenna had the strongest desire to go in it. Something inside of her told her that this was the place to go to move on with the quest. But, another part told her she was on enemy soil.

Lily was already starting to climb the brick building that led to it. Alex watched her scale the building. It seemed like only yesterday she couldn't get up the rock wall at Camp and now she was scaling a building like Spider Man. He felt his eyes tear up, he was proud. Then, he felt a hand patting him on the back. It was McKenna. Her eyes had tears in them too.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" She remarked.

He nodded. "I felt it was only yesterday"

McKenna gave up the act and rolled her eyes. "Because it _was_ yesterday"

"Oh. Um, right!" Gods, he had just remembered that. Then the gears in his head started to spin. _Wait a second_… of course there would be a magical palace at a dead end. Why don't we just go in to escape the monsters and SNAP! It's a trap. This place is bad news, that's for sure. But Lily and McKenna (What?! That traitor!) were already climbing up the building, determined to get to it.

He shouted, "Get back down here! That place is bad, bad news! Didn't your parents ever tell you about these things?" The girls pretended they had not heard him and continued on their way.

"Well guys, I'm going to stay down he-"

"ALEX LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Lily screamed. It was the Cyclopes again. Running full speed ( Even though they couldn't run very fast, it was all the same terrifying, seeing as they were in a dead end, something they failed to notice before stopping here) at him. There was nowhere else to go; except up.

He scrambled for dear life up the rickety brick structure. Lily was in the lead, McKenna was in the middle and Alex was way, way behind. A Cyclopes grabbed his foot and Alex tore it away, leaving his bright orange tennis shoe in its mouth. _I really liked that shoe._ He thought. If scaling a three story brick building was tough, scaling it with only one sneaker was even harder. Alex took a risk and looked down. Then he wished he hadn't. Apparently the Cyclopes with glowing red eyes could climb as well. Alex put his foot in one of the convenient holes in the brick work to escape an attack from a particularly hungry monster. He felt his other shoe come off. Why do all the bad things have to happen to him! Ow, ow, ow. Chunks of bricks were impaling his foot through his sock. He could feel blood dripping down his leg. Then he felt a brick hit the back of this head. He was so close to the magical palace….but he was already slipping into unconsciousness. Alex was aware of his hands slipping off the edge of the building and his feet coming loose. Then he was weightless.

The next instant, he could make out a blonde figure firmly grabbing him by the shoulders and hauling him up to the roof. "I am _not_ going to let you die on me, Stoll" Then Alex's eyes drifted to the back of his head as he blacked out.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

He woke up feeling refreshed. He was wrapped in down comforters in a queen sized bed. A wall of windows let in the afternoon light. A 31 inch flat screen TV hung on the opposite wall and he could see the mini fridge in the corner of the room. Dang! This place was decked out. He looked out the window and saw the river rushing below. Then, he realized that they must be in the floating palace thingy. His twin blades, _Syntrofi_, which was Greek for Comrades, were sitting on the dresser. He snatched them up and strapped them on his back.

He opened the door and snuck out to the hallway. Sneaking as stealthily as he could, he managed to make it down the stairs, where he heard…laughter.

They seemed to be in the breakfast room. It was the strangest breakfast room he had ever seen, with a giant statue of some guy with the head of a bird and a pool with a crocodile in it. And the croc was white. All white.

He turned to look at the people at the table. It was McKenna and Lily, who have already changed out of their janitor outfits and into some regular clothes. But, the other man at the table, Alex felt like he had seen him before.

He had a regal air about him, but besides that, he was African American and had curly brown hair. He looked around 35 or 36 years old and was wearing some strange clothes that seemed to be made out of linen. He had a staff next to him and there was a funny looking hat on the table in front of him.

When, Alex looked questionably at McKenna, she just threw her head back and laughed. Lily was busy playing chess with the monkey at the table, so she was no help either. The man smiled and stood up.

He held out his hand, "I'm Carter Kane" Alex shook it immediately; a light bulb went off in his head. "Ohhhh! _Now_ I know where you are from! You're a Savior of Olympus, you were at the Capture the Flag game. Is this your house?"

Carter shook his head. "No, this is the 21st Nome. Usually, there are students studying Egyptian magic here, but because of the special circumstances, they have been all transferred to the 1st Nome for time being"

Alex's brain short circuited for a moment. Wait…there are Egyptian Gods as well?!

"Yes, yes there are" Carter said. The eleven year old's eyes widened. "You can read minds?"

At this McKenna burst out laughing and tears started to stream down her face. Carter smiled, "No, you said that out loud. But, your friend Lily told me about the existence of the Wizarding World so actually, this world is much bigger than we thought it was, hmm?"

Alex nodded vigorously. "Yes, Mr. Kane"

Carter smiled at the 'Mr. Kane', "Buddy, there's no need for that. McKenna tells me you don't know what to do with that key of yours"

McKenna, stopped laughing and replied, "Yes sir"

Lily hooted in triumph. Khufu (the monkey's name) let out a series of grunts and hopped off his seat and lumbered away. Carter translated. "He says he let you win"

Lily was confused for a moment but then rolled her eyes. She obviously won. McKenna cleared her throat and continued, "We need to know where they are keeping the device so we can use the key to destroy it"

The Pharaoh of the House of Life ran his hand through his hair for a moment in thought. Then he spoke. "You may not know this, but on the day we played Capture the Flag, an unknown source kidnapped your parents and all the other Saviors of Olympus" All of their mouths dropped open. McKenna got over it first. "How can it be?" They were chasing us through the woods!"

Carter narrowed his eyes. "How did you get away?"

McKenna recalled the memory. "We were running with them right behind us and then, they were swamped in gray fog. Then, we crossed the border to our side and they were gone"

"And The Saviors have not returned since" the older man finished.

Lily thought about her family. "That sounds an awful like how my family disappeared, remember? Maybe they were kidnapped by the same group"

McKenna's eyes widened, "Gods! You might be correct! I also think that might be one of the lines in the Prophecy"

"_Into the void, the lost ones keep_?" Alex interrupted. McKenna rolled her eyes but nodded. Carter only got more uneasy. "I only know of one void. It would be impossible to get in, or out alive. But, that is for later. The key"

Lily pulled it out of her backpack and set it gently on the table. Carter announced, "I think the lab you are looking for is in the Pentagon. That's were all the Nation's top secret defense mechanisms are designed. My father worked in some of those labs for his job. I was never allowed to know the details but I do know it is mile under the Pentagon. Getting in will be hard, almost impossible, but it is your only hope".

"So we have to go into the Pentagon and then underneath it? How far do we go?" Lily inquired

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "The lowest one probably"

"We have no way to get there! It would take days to get to the DC Area! We only have until the Summer Solstice, June 21! It is already June 10th!" McKenna insisted.

Carter smiled and rubbed his hands together. "That's where I can help you. Come outside" They all looked at each other and followed Carter.

"Don't we have to go out the way we came in?" Alex questioned.

Carter looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not! That takes too much effort! We need to use the front door!" They stepped out the doors. It transported them straight to the banks of the river. No climbing necessary. In the river, was a little Egyptian boat made of reeds with torches on either end and a pair of oars. It did not look sturdy at all. McKenna looked upon it with doubt, but Lily hopped in and motioned them to do the same. They got in unwillingly. They looked at Mr. Kane expectantly. Instead of following suit, he shook his head and smiled.

"This is your quest. I have places to be. I will send you on your way. May the gods be with you" With that, he gently pushed the boat way from the shallow banks of the river and they plunged into an entirely different dimension.

It was night in this place, Alex inwardly remarked as he rowed silently down the stream of black water they were in. It looked like little pieces of the night. "It's called the River of the Night. We are in the Duat" said McKenna, as if she could read his thoughts. It was eerily quiet in this place. McKenna looked at Lily, who was napping peacefully at the stern of the boat. She was worried for her. Almost her entire family was captured and she just got plunged into a whole new world. She paused, wondering how she could adapt so easily and happily. Even still, she retained that optimistic and cheerful attitude despite all the terror she's been through today.

"I wish this boat would move faster. I want to get out of here" remarked Alex. McKenna nodded in agreement. "How long was I out?"

McKenna pondered for a moment before replying, "Less than 10 minutes" It was so short because she actually shoved a couple of spoonfuls of nectar into his mouth the moment they got inside, but she wouldn't tell him that. Alex suddenly stopped rowing. She looked at him in question. He put a finger to his lips. The water was completely still. Then behind them, a ripple appeared. Then a splash. Then a tentacle like thing flipped above them.

Lily woke up with a start.

Alex shouted after seeing it for a second, "It's jumbo shrimp!"

McKenna craned her neck to see the thing, which was still in the water. She hadn't got a look at it. "That's an oxymoron"

The witch who just got up said brightly, "I LOVE SEAFOOD!"

McKenna only threw a horrified look at the comment.

"What?" asked Lily, who was confused at her friend's disgusted expression.

McKenna noticed this and explained, "My dad doesn't let me eat seafood because it is part of Poseidon's domain" Both of her companions' mouths plopped open.

"That's a load of rubbish" Lily commented

Then she saw the Jumbo Shrimp. She turned to Alex. "Bloody hell. Alex, get the butter"

**I haven't had much time to type any of this recently, but I can assure you that I have everything planned out. The main reason is that I don't really have the time to sit down at a computer but I do have tons of time in study hall to handwrite out all the plot lines and ideas and stuff. Review if you have a soul!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Um…hi! I just got Netflix the other day so I was kind of distracted to say the least. Sorry!**

Chapter 14: Shrimpzilla Returns

Suddenly another tentacle lashed out at the boat and finally they could all see the Jumbo Shrimp in all its glory. Lily wished they hadn't. It was a giant shrimp the size of a cruise ship with hundreds of tentacles and beady black eyes. Its mouth was lined with jagged rows of razor sharp teeth and it had a shell that looked strangely similar to armor. Shrimpzilla seemed like a fitting name for it.

Shrimpzilla had a strong grip on the boat and was starting to wrap around it, like a snake suffocating its prey. The god damn monster ate both of the oars so they had no way of moving now but she continued to slash through the never ending forest of tentacles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex attempting to stab through the Shrimp's armor like shell and Lily trying to save the boat from falling into pieces with a large amount of spells that didn't seem to work on the boat. Then, she had an idea. "Lily, Alex! Switch places! Lily, aim for the eyes! Alex. Cut the tentacles crushing the boat!"

Alex yelled, "And what are you going to do?"

She didn't reply for a long time as she rummaged through Lily's backpack. "Leave it to me!"

Lily was doing a lot of damage, but she couldn't get to the eyes. She had landed a boils curse in each of the nostrils and one in its mouth, which looked painful. She managed to direct a reducto charm on the entire upper left section of tentacles. But she couldn't get a curse on the eyes. Lily dived to the left, nearly knocking over Alex, who was slashing at the tentacles wrapped around the boat, to avoid Shrimpzilla's vicious attack. Out of all three of them, the monster just simply wanted to kill Lily first. After all, she was doing the most damage to it.

McKenna on the other hand, was still rummaging through Lily's back pack. Finally, she found what she was looking for. A Ziploc bag of ambrosia, food of the gods. She remembered what her mom told her when she first needed some.

"If anyone, or thing for that matter, without the blood of the gods ate this, they would literally burn up. Be careful. Eat in small amounts and only in emergencies". McKenna remembered every detail of that moment. The way the morning light shined on her mom's hair, the way she looked at McKenna so lovingly, the way- no. This was not the time to dwell on memories. Her friends needed her. Shrimpzilla didn't have any godly blood so he would burn up if he ate this. If only there was a way to open his mouth!

Lily continued to pound the monster with a relentless downpour of spells. As much damage as it was doing, her spells would not succeed in killing Shrimpzilla. She hefted her dagger. Her backup weapon. Aligning her eyes perfectly, she threw it.

Time seemed to slow down as the knife rotated in the air. It was a perfect shot. No one could deny it. It landed squarely in the right eye of the monster. The monster gave a screech so loud, it could be heard even in the Land of the Dead, which was miles down the river. But, McKenna, though cringing at the sound, threw her ambrosia into the mouth of the monster. If possible, it screeched even louder and even higher pitched. Then, it glowed and exploded in a fiery inferno.

The trio was blasted in monster dust as the shrimp exploded into millions of tiny grains of sand. The force of the blast rocketed the boat across the River and apparently got them to the place they needed to go because the next moment, they noticed they were on the banks of the Potomac River. They all let out synchronized sighs of relief.

"Back on Earth!" Lily whooped.

McKenna shook her head. That was not supposed to take that long. It was already 1:30pm. There was no time to lose. Fortunately, they had washed up on the shores of the Potomac, which was right next to the Pentagon. The little reed boat they arrived in was nowhere to be seen. She let go a sigh of relief. She did not want to get in there again.

Together, they hopped out of the banks and no one noticed them except a camera man who was filming a news reporter. They quickly ducked out of view. "We need to get in and under the Pentagon. What's the plan?" asked McKenna

The two girls looked at Alex. He backed away and held his hands in surrender. "Why are you looking at me?"

They both rolled their eyes. "Fine. For your information, I do have a plan. Heck, I _always_ have a plan!"

At this, McKenna frowned. "That line is reserved for children and legacies of Athena"

He stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Lily groaned demanded, "What's the plan?!"

Fifteen minutes later, they out the plan into action.

**Sooo… I know that Shrimpzilla does actually have blood of the gods because of Keto and all that, but it is for the sake of the story. Are things going too perfectly?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was listening to the Christmas station on the radio while I was writing this!**

Chapter 15: The Pentagon

It was 2:00pm when the trio stumbled into the Internet Café.

"I am so tired right now, it's not even funny" groaned Lily who was dead on her feet from walking for what seemed like forever in search of an internet café in Washington DC. Thankfully no one looked at them weirdly because there were troupes of students walking around the city constantly anyways.

McKenna knew the instant fix for this. "Can we have three espressos please?"

The man behind the counter looked doubtfully at her for a moment, as if he recognized her but replied, "That would be fifteen dollars". McKenna handed over the cash and seconds later, was carrying three espressos and a copy of today's newspaper back to the table Lily and Alex were sitting at. Alex was typing furiously into a computer and Lily was sitting with her head to the table.

McKenna sat down and passed everyone a drink. Alex looked at McKenna gratefully and started sipping it fervently. His mood instantly brightened and he started typing with a renewed vigor. "Lily, you haven't drank this before, correct?"

The witch nodded.

"You need to drink this to stay awake" the blonde ordered. Lily blew the top to cool it a bit. Alex had stopped typing it for a moment to watch her reaction and McKenna was staring wide eyed at Lily.

Lily stopped blowing for a second. "Stop staring at me…its creeping me out"

Her companions immediately dropped their eyes. She took a sip. Caffeine flooded through her body. Her parents always said caffeine was bad for children…but this was _good_. She felt so much better and she felt like she was able to stay awake for the rest of the day. This might be her favorite drink after butterbeer.

She smiled at McKenna. Her friend said, "I knew you would like it. Try not to get addicted. That stuff is pricey"

They sat in silence as they sipped their espressos for a minute. The jazzy café music was calming and Lily sure hoped a monster didn't come bursting in. It would be a shame to ruin the peaceful mood. In fact she hadn't had peace ever since the quest started. Suddenly, McKenna gasped. She ever so gently laid the newspaper on the table dramatically and ducked her head down. Alex immediately shot a glance at it and Lily followed suit. Two gasps emitted from their throats.

McKenna and Alex were on the front page of the New York Times. The headlines screamed

'Two Teens illegally impersonate JK Rowling and Rick Riordan'

Two teenagers, whose identities still remain unknown, impersonated Rick Riordan and JK Rowling today at noon. The teens, a boy and a girl hacked into both of the authors' Twitter accounts, announced an official crossover, broke into Riordan's and Rowling's hotel rooms, knocked them unconscious, and came to the Empire State Building to address hordes of fans. Even sending out an audacious selfie and posting it to Rowling's Twitter. Many fans rejoiced and commenced in front of the Empire State Building where Rowling allegedly said Riordan and her would meet to start writing. In response to this situation, Rowling tells New York Times reporter Corral Evanson "I never what so ever had any plans to create a crossover with Riordan. The girl who attacked me in my hotel room though, did not look like the girl found in the security cameras at the Empire State Building. I apologize for the leading of a crossover that was never going to happen and disappointment of Harry's fans. I do hope that this young girl will be caught immediately" The security cameras were temporarily disabled in both hotels the authors stayed in. The New York City Police Department reports that the two teens may have a third accomplice. This girl matches the description Rowling gave and walked into the Empire State Building exactly 16 minutes prior to the identity thieves' entrance and was granted immediate access to the elevators, something only given to the topmost officials. Her picture is shown below. The NYPD encourages anyone to call the anonymous tip line for any information regarding this crime and urge the three teens to turn themselves in for further questioning.

"We should probably go" whispered Lily to the others.

McKenna looked at Alex. "You done?"

He nodded uncertainly. Then he grabbed his half finished espresso and headed out the door with no warning. The girls followed suit.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

They had put considerable distance between themselves and the Internet Café when they stopped in front of the Pentagon. A bunch of tourists stood around them; snapping pictures. The trio successfully blended in without a problem.

"Does anyone have a phone so I can send a picture of this to camp?" asked McKenna.

Her companions shook their heads.

"Not even you?" moped McKenna to Lily.

Lily smiled but then explained, "Magic and technology don't mix very well. We tend to break, mess up, or get irrationally frustrated with it" Her friend shrugged her shoulders like her excuse seemed legitimate.

Alex handed the girls thin slips of paper. They had the words DELUXE PENTAGON TOUR on them in such big and bold letters that even their dyslexia couldn't jumble up.

"How did you get these? You have to order them at least 14 days in advance!" exclaimed McKenna

The witch's eyebrows were knit in intense concentration. Then her expression cleared and her face brightened like she just came up with a brilliant idea. Both of her fellow questers turned to look at her. She revealed, "So _that's_ what you were doing in the coffee shop!"

Alex, who was expecting something a bit more deeply than that, replied disappointedly, "Actually I was just checking Disco Zoo"

Lily let out a disheartened 'Oh'

McKenna however looked surprised and elated at the same time, "There's a Disco Zoo on the web?!"

Alex nodded excitedly, "Yessss! I know right! I just, I just couldn't believe it when I found out because well I don't have a phone but the computer; I can just go to town!"

The sea green eyed girl nodded empathetically. "I now feel that same feeling you had so long ago…" She looked dramatically into the middle distance.

"Umm…I just found out two days ago" McKenna clamped a hand to his mouth.

"You are ruining the moment!" She whisper shouted.

Lily groaned and put a stop to their bickering. "Let's just move. Our tickets say that it starts at 3 and we have to be there fifteen minutes early! Hustle ladies!"

"I'm not a lady!" protested Alex.

Lily snorted, "You and dear McKenna bicker more than Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron did in their school days!"

"Uhhh..is that bad?" questioned Alex, who was half listening.

Lily nodded gravely, apparently not noticing, "Yes, terribly"

They arrived to the Visitor Center which included even more tourists. It was marvelous, really. They were herded to an orientation film after handing the lady in an official looking suit their tickets. Lily noticed that they were actually just strips of blue construction paper but the lady seemed to think they were valid. The witch guessed that Alex applied a very heavy layer of Mist onto the paper to trick mortals and even herself for a moment. The flick was really interesting, giving all sorts of fun facts and the overarching importance of the center of the Nation's defense.

During the 15 minute video, Alex whispered the plan.

"Here's the deal. Despite my earlier words, I actually don't have a plan. Well, I did, but then I forgot it. I strongly believe Athena caused that to happen. Anyways, I guess we could just slip away from the group and get absorbed into the crowds and snap anyone who questions us with some Mist-"

McKenna interrupted, "No no no! Are you nuts? This is the freaking Pentagon! IF you haven't realized, we are convicts on the run! We need some other way to get to under"

"If you're so smart then, what?"

McKenna huffed, "I mean, use Lily's Invisibility Cloak!"

"What about the heat sensors?"

"Freezing Charm"

"What makes you think I know how to do a Freezing Charm?"

"One sec" McKenna did a quick prayer and suddenly Lily knew. The exact instructions were roughly forced into her brain. It was a faster way of school, really. Just more...personal. "Happy now?" Asked the legacy of Athena.

Lily noticed everyone else in the small theatre getting up so she followed suit and dragged Alex and McKenna with her.

"What now?" she whispered urgently.

Alex only shrugged his shoulders. His mind was literally blank. Every single decision he made since he said he always had a plan was on impulse. "Do whatever is the most available at the point in time is my only help"

Nobody had any better ideas so they rolled with it.

As they walked around the Pentagon with their tour guide speaking through a microphone and them hearing through headphones.

The tour guide, Madeline stated, "The Pentagon has enough telephone wire in this very building to wrap around the entire planet four and a half times. It is also the biggest low rise office building in the world, but due to the Pentagon's unique design, it only takes a maximum of seven minutes to get from one side of the building to the opposite"

They turned down more hallways and McKenna felt awfully overwhelmed by the size of this place. But, she realized that there weren't any monsters here. Then, she started noticing why... the half-bloods. Half-bloods were everywhere, protecting this building and the nation, really. McKenna recognized Clarisse Rodriguez, a former head of the Ares cabin, who was now secretary of defense. She saw Malcolm, Jake Mason, Will Solace, and so many other former campers now living in the real world and working here. It was amazing.

Alex gave a little gasp as Will Solace winked at him. But other than that, the former head of Apollo cabin did not give another look at the trio. Alex assumed that they were not allowed to interfere with their quest.

They were only five minutes into the real tour when the tour guide stopped. She quickly took a head count and her eyebrows were knit in confusion...there were too many people in the group. Nobody else was suspicious yet but Lily already saw trouble. She saw the lady take the tickets out of her bag again and Lily had a gut feeling she was going to be able to see through the heavy layer of Mist Alex put on them. She shared a look with McKenna and Alex and threw a handful of instant darkness powder into the air.

Every thing in the Pentagon was completely black. Even the daylight from the giant windows was blocked out by the powder. Screams from panicked tourists and yells from blinded security pierced the air.

"We have got to get out of here!" McKenna yelled in the midst of the chaos. Lily recalled being tripped, punched, slapped, and cursed at. Flashlights were turned on instantly in search of the cause but the trio was already gone.

Hidden under the cloak, they jumped into the nearest elevator. The powder had cleared within a matter of minutes and some mortals were already denying it even happened. McKenna could not help but wonder time and time again how they manage to forget and alter what really happened in the brain.

A blonde woman wearing a grey business suit and tortoise shell frames got on the elevator with them, but she didn't seem to even suspect anything, because they were under the Invisibility Cloak. Lily tried to keep her breathing light. Then the woman turned to look straight at them. Her startling grey eyes seemed to pierce straight through the magical fabric.

"There's always a way out for those clever enough to find it"

The next moment, she was gone. The elevator doors closed silently.

The eleven year olds looked at each other with wide eyes. Lily shrugged indifferently and took her wand sword from its sheath and took the wand out.

She pointed the wand at the number panel. "Reveal your secrets"

Another column of buttons appeared. Sublevel 1, Sublevel 2, Sublevel 3 and so on all the way down to Sublevel 12. They all looked at each other. 12 Olympians. Sublevel 12. There were no such things as coincidences. Lily took in a deep breath and pushed the button.

After hearing way too many songs about springtime and butterflies, the door opened with a snake-like hiss. McKenna looked around the enormous room. It was exactly as it had been in her dream...except no one was here. Machines were still running and the room's LED lights were still on. In the middle of the room stood the device. It had a countdown. There were only 12 minutes on the clock.

Alex remembered what his mother had always drilled into his head. He put it into action. "Ladies first!" he cackled evilly as he shoved McKenna out of the elevator. She gave a surprised grunt as but then performed a series of flips, somersaults and weird zumba moves as ten different lasers shot at her. Only the tips of her blond hair were smoking when the lasers stopped.

McKenna shot a furious glare at Alex. He was really sorry, and he tried to show it in his eyes but McKenna sadly didn't notice because she had other problems. She forgot to take the key from Lily, who was still in the elevator while she couldn't move from her position halfway between the device and the elevator because of the lasers blocking her path.

She called out to Lily, but the witch only replied, "I can't throw it! I think its getting heavier!" . In fact, it actually getting heavier. By now, Lily couldn't even tell how much it weighed. Before, it weighed about fifty kilos but now...she couldn't even see straight. It was like carrying the sky.

The eleven year old staggered but remained upright. Alex tried to support the backpack with her, but as soon as he touched the pack, he cried out in pain.

"What?" grunted Lily

Alex grimaced, nursing his hand. "It burned me. I have a feeling you are the only one who can do this"

All at once, all the lights, even the lasers, shut off. The elevators started to close, but Lily and Alex leaped through with extreme difficulty on Lily's part just in time to join McKenna. Alex bounded towards McKenna with the agility of a jackalope but Lily trudged behind, barely standing up, more like crawling across the white marble floor, arms and legs shaking. Only one light was left on. It shone brightly on the device, which now had ten minutes and 56 seconds left. That light shut off while the red display kept counting down. McKenna wished Lily could hurry up but she could see the visible strain she was under. The key must have weighed as much as the sky. There was the beginnings of a grey streak in her auburn hair.

A new spotlight shined in the far left corner of the room. It was a boy. He seemed to be in some sort of coma trance. He was about sixteen years old and had longish, dark hair. His handsome face was deathly pale, probably from malnutrition. His eyes were red, probably bloodshot from lack of sleep. He had a dangerously powerful aura about him and McKenna had the definite feeling he didn't belong here. None of them did. The boy was chained to a glowing silver chair and chains were wrapped around him. He was also hooked up to various machines and McKenna's heart went out to him; the only thing she wanted to do was to free this poor kid.

"We have to help him" she muttered to herself

But, Alex heard and replied anyways, "Yes. I have a feeling it is in our destiny"

They started towards him, leaving Lily behind to walk to the device to disable it while they helped the boy.

The sixteen year old seemed to snap out of his trance as they got closer. He whipped his head around and looked directly into their eyes. He seemed unable to talk, but his eyes said _Stop! Its a trap!_

McKenna disregarded this and was now standing next to him. "What are you talk-"

She was cut off by a dozen figures leaping out of the shadows with their single intent written all over their faces: Attack.

Alex immediately slashed the boy's chains, setting him free. Out of nowhere, he had a wand in his hand and started to do some serious spellwork. This kid was ten times better than Lily. He shot out at least 10 different spells at a time and almost never missed. It was nothing like he had ever seen. Alex had just cut one in half when McKenna yelled, "They're made of wax!" They also carried Egyptian swords and staffs. Alex had already at least five throbbing bumps on his head from getting whacked with those things. He dodged to avoid a curse and then a sword came flying at him from nowhere. Alex froze. The design on the sword...he remembered it from somewhere. Then as if he already knew it was going to happen, the boy who he had just met seconds ago, tackled him to the ground and saved him. Though Alex was unscathed by the sword, his saviour wasn't. A deep gash spewed blood on his back. Alex tried to protect the boy from the wax men who were still fighting.

In the center of the room, Lily felt like she was about to die. She had a gut feeling, that if she dropped the key, the key would burn a hole into the ground and sink all the way to Tartarus. The weight was almost unbearable. But she had a few feet to go. Her vision was tinted red and evey fiber of her being was strained. She dimly heard the sounds of battle of her friends fighting but she made no move to turn her head to look. 2 minutes and 19 seconds left. She had ditched the bookbag long ago and was carrying the key in the crook of her arm. The key was glowing brightly but it didn't burn her for whatever reason. Maybe it _was_ burning her, but she couldn't feel it because her nerve cells were too tired. The keyhole to the device loomed into view. It only had one option though; on. The combined powers of Olympian Might started to buck in her arms, trying to get away from the device, but Lily held on. Only 59 seconds left. She shoved the key into its spot, throwing all her weight into it. It thankfully fit, even though Lily had never had any doubts, but now the key started to lean towards the 'on' position.

_No, no. no. I can't and I won't let you, miserable key go where you want to go! _Lily told herself. 15 yards away, McKenna pulled her sword triumphantly out of the last shabiti and Alex was kneeling on to the ground trying not to throw up.

5 seconds remained. Lily was desperate to win this game of arm wrestling, but she could feel the life sapping out of her veins. 4 seconds. Lily's hands started to get sweaty and her hand started to lose their grip. 3 seconds. Alex threw up. 2 seconds. McKenna's eyes met Lily's. New strength surged into her arms. 1 second. Lily poured every fiber in her being. She imagined all her strength leaving her as a sacrifice to some greater power. She turned the key to a new position that wasn't there seconds ago...destroy.

Nothing seemed to happen for the longest time. The clock was frozen. Everyone let out gigantic breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Lily felt her heart ramming into her chest. She scooted back carefully from the machine to grasp Alex and McKenna's scraped hands.

And then everything splintered into a million pieces of golden light.

**They actually don't have Disco Zoo on the internet...sorry if I led you on. Also, I want to change the title of this story but I don't want to confuse the readers. I want to name it 'Welcome to the New Age'. If you have serious qualms about me changing it, type a review. If you don't...Welcome to the New Age!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I am back for another weekend and I hope all you Americans have a great Thanksgiving! This will be brief.**

Chapter 16: Tom

McKenna felt herself being blasted upwards into the strangely calm sky. From the ground below, she could hear sirens and people screaming. A bullet flew past her ear and pounded her with shrapnel. Her face felt like it was being ripped off as she hurdled towards the sky. She had absolutely no control and she was screaming her head off because frankly, McKenna Jackson is a girl who like to be in control at all times.

What comes up must come down. Her blond hair flew up into her face and her stomach dropped like a stone as she fell down, down, down, onto the ground below. Everything was flying past her so fast, she could barely see anything. But, if she wasn't mistaken, which she probably was, the were flying towards an ocean.

The impact of their fall would probably kill them. She heard the screams of her fellow questers on either side of her. She managed to twist herself in the air and face her imminent death.

Twenty feet, ten feet, five feet, two feet. McKenna closed her eyes, waiting for the smack….but it never came.

_"__Arresto momentum!" _She heard the boy scream. They had stopped falling an inch above the clear blue water. Then the boy released the spell and they fell gently in.

McKenna wrapped her friends in air bubbles and they doggy paddled to the beach, which was not even fifty feet away. Lucky.

The island had a pristine white beach sand, tropical palm trees and strangest of all, a broken mahogany dining table. No one seemed to be around. There was no doubt that this island was abandoned.

They had lost their backpacks in the blast. Only their swords and their wands remained with them.

"Come on. We will need to scout the island", Alex announced

"Wait a sec! Let's do introductions first!" Lily cried.

McKenna raised her hand and stepped forward. "McKenna Jackson"

"Alex Stoll"

"Lily…" She hesitated. Something inside her was uneasy to reveal her last name to the pale young teen. She brushed the worry aside, hoping she was just being paranoid. She continued, "Potter". The boy's eyes glittered with an emotion Lily couldn't identify. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but Lily was positive she saw...something.

"I'm Tom" he announced as he stepped forward.

Alex made a go on gesture. "Tom…?"

Tom smiled, a cruel smile. Lily looked at the others to check if they noticed. McKenna was staring at him with a dreamy expression on her face and Alex was gaping at him in admiration. Nope.

Lily cleared her throat, trying to stem the mounting panic in her chest. She asked hesitantly, "What is your last name Tom?"

"Riddle" He replied. "Tom Riddle, a pleasure to meet you ...Ms._Potter_". He reached out to shake her hand.

His hands were cold as ice.

**Short and cliffy, just the way I like it! If you are hungry for more, check out my other story. It is called "My Master, My Queen". Written in the viewpoint of Annabeth's Knife after being lost in Tartarus.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18: Ogygia

After shaking hands with Tom, Lily grabbed McKenna's arm and speed walked as fast as possible across the white sand without looking suspicious, away from him. McKenna gave a yelp and complied to Lily's unspoken demand.

When they were out of earshot, McKenna snapped, "What was that for? I don't see what your problem is with Tom! He saved Alex's life, for your information! And if you hadn't noticed, He's a wizard!"

Lily sighed. Her friend was being really out of character. Usually, they agreed on almost everything, especially about the trustworthiness of strangers. She tried to reason with McKenna, "I don't know what he is doing to you, but you have got to trust me on this. This boy is bad news. Did you notice that his is fully healed by now? Did you notice the translucent ness of his skin? Does he seem mortal to you?"

This seemed to strike a chord in McKenna's mind. Her eyes cleared, but as soon as her dreamy expression left, it was back again as soon as it had left. "He only is pale from lack of nutrition! He is being tested on like an animal! Gods Lily, I thought you were actually a good person. I guess I was wrong"

She stormed away into the woods of the abandoned island. Lily felt her eyes prick with tears at her best friend's words. She brushed the comment aside. McKenna would come to her senses sooner or later. Lily wasn't worried she would lose her way. This island was pretty small. Lily made her way towards the center of the island. She parted some bushes and gasped at what she saw.

It was the most beautiful garden she had ever was overgrown and was obviously unattended for in years, but it was beautiful all the same. Hundreds of flowers, herbs, and plants of all colors and types grew in every directions. Lily saw some plants she previously thought were extinct and saw some of the biggest, ripest strawberries and mangos on earth in her opinion. And the smell...it was like walking into Bath and Body Works. A mixture of smells that came out distinctly fruit-like. Lily's eyes landed on a cave. a white linen cloth hung over it, preventing her to view the interior.

She decided to go on in. She hacked her way through the garden with her swords. The roots of the overgrown plants seemed to carry the sole purpose of tripping the young witch, which she did a total of three times, and the branches seemed to be carnivorous to the extent of wanting to cutting her face off. (She had two scratches on her face because of them).

She finally got to the cave. Lily wiped a trickle of sweat off her brow. Then, she pushed the curtain aside.

Inside the cave confirmed Lily's hypothesis. Some one human used to live here, alone. The walls were a purple and green crystal, which still looked awesome in her opinion. There were two twin sized beds with white cotton sheets on one side, and a small kitchenette, with a dutch oven, a sink, and cabinets filled with plates and cups. The cupboards contained dried herbs and medicine supplies. Who ever lived here knew their household remedies. Lily walked up and down the cave, admiring the simplicity of the person who lived here. She heard laughter in the distance. McKenna and Alex's laughter to be specific. Lily snapped out of her world and collected the dried fruit and nuts from the cupboards. She put them into a wicker basket and headed back out to meet her friends...and Tom

When she got to the rest of the group, they were all getting ready for bed. Somehow Tom managed to pull sleeping bags and pillows and food out of thin air and get a fire going. Lily helped herself to some leftovers and listened to the others talk.

"Why do you even have to go on this quest anyways? I mean, if we all just stayed here, _out of the way_, it would do the whole world good, right?" suggested Tom. _Um no! You just want us out of the way so we won't interfere with your mastermind plan to take over the world! _Lily thought.

McKenna and Alex seemed to ponder this for a bit. Then, they nodded in unison.

"Hm, I sure am tired of the problems of the world" replied Alex with a yawn.

"I hate how they expect us to do all the work in fixing them too!" commented McKenna. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but it was as if her throat didn't work. She tried to scream, and McKenna and Alex looked at her as if her struggle was strange, but not of concern. Tom winked at her. _Oh no he didn't_ Lily thought. _He just put a Silence Charm on me. Oh, he is so going to pay!_

Tom nodded sympathetically at McKenna's complaint. His face was illuminated by the firelight. He spoke again. "There lives a Titan named Altas. Have you heard of him?"

They nodded. "He holds up the sky" McKenna put in.

Tom laughed at her eagerness with a totally fake sense of kindness that seemed convincingly real. "Yes," He continued, "This Titan had a daughter. Named Calypso"

"Oh! I know her too! She's married to Leo now" interrupted McKenna...again.

"She supported the Titans, in the first Titan War. When the gods came out victorious, She was sent here, to her prison, this island. For three thousand years"

Lily tried to scream again, with no luck.

"On this island, you are immortal. On this island, you can't die. On this island, you can't be touched. Stay here, and we can live _forever_. Three thousand years from now, when all your worst enemies are dead and gone, you'll still be here. You'll have the better end. You'll still be living while they'll be dead. I don't know about you, but I am tired of that world. I will stay in Ogygia. But" He trailed off, with a hurt look in his eyes. "I can't stay alone. I just can't..." His voice trailed off as he dramatically looked into the middle distance.

He said this so convincingly. Lily wanted to believe him. But she remembered he was Voldemort, and that he was evil. Never trust Voldemort, no matter how attractive he looks. But, McKenna and Alex didn't know that he was Voldemort. They didn't know he was evil. They didn't know how many people he murdered. They didn't know that they were falling into a trap. She tried to scream again, with no avail.

"I'll stay with you Tom!" cried out McKenna joyfully. "I will always be there for you, whenever, wherever"

Tom got a strange glint in his eyes. "_Forever_?"

McKenna didn't even hesitate. "Forever"

Alex piped in, "Me too! And Lily, of course"

Tom smiled, a cold smile. "Since we are living here forever, we'll need to settle in as soon as possible. We need you lot to be awake to start the preparations!"

Alex and McKenna laughed as if this was hilarious and wrapped themselves up in their sleeping bags and fell asleep in seconds.

Even though she was exhausted, Lily settled down to sleep with a heavy heart. Were they ever going to get away from Tom? Were her friends ever going to snap out of their trance? She heard the snores of her companions minus one. Tom. He wasn't sleeping. Lily turned away and quickly pretended to sleep soundly, something she thought she was very good at. She was actually very tired. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she closed her eyes for a minute or two. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a _shink_.

Lily was an experienced monster fighter to know what that sound was. It was the uncapping of a sword. The young witch woke instantly and sprang to her feet. Tom turned to face her.

"It's too late. By the next sunrise, you and pathetic little friends will be dead" He whispered. With that, he let loose a ferocious offense of spells on Lily. But this time, Lily was prepared. She was mad at Tom. He killed her grandparents, He tormented her father for seven years. He turned her friends against her. She, Lily Luna Evans will not, not ever, give Voldemort the satisfaction of killing her. He is supposed to be and will be. _dead_.

Lily deflected and dodged all of his spells, bouncing them off her sword and weaving in and out of them with an unrivalled determination. She then let loose every single spell she knew. She accidentally blasted a palm tree to smithereens with a wayward reducto curse, she transfigured all the branches around Riddle into needles _ouch_, she punched at kicked him when ever she was able to get close, she got disarmed, but kept on dueling with the undead wizard with her sword. There was something off about Voldemort though, as if he was being told what to do, which made him pause before every move and it greatly slowed his reaction time. He also didn't want to kill. He wanted to capture. Lily was puzzled by this, but she used it to her advantage. Lily cast a Bat Bogey Hex and an accidental cooking spell, which blasted piping hot french onion soup into his face, which was good. Unfortunately, he cast a ton of spells she didn't recognize with deadly accuracy. Lily was tired, but Tom was angry now. Lily noticed this change in mood and she instinctively knew what he was going to do.

He was done playing games, he will kill her and her friends, and this time he wouldn't miss.

True to her prediction Tom bellowed, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Just as Lily screamed "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _

The jets of light connected in a bang of golden light. Lily's side red, Tom's side green. Just as it had happened twenty years ago. Just like twenty years ago, Potter was winning. Voldemort sensed this and seemed to comprehend his impending death...again.

Lily put in everything she got into her spell and smiled with all the confidence in the world. There was no way he could make a comeback. Voldemort would dead for the last and final time. But then…

Just as he was about to overcome, Tom Riddle burst into flames and disappeared as if he had never been there.

Lily was left standing in a smoldering but once pristine beach. With her mouth wide open. In confusion. Dazed and confused, she just stood there underneath the blazing stars. She lifted her head up and identified her favorite constellation with ease. The Huntress. Lily forgot how long she stood looking at Zoe Nightshade; time was hard here. But, sooner or later, she saw two people shuffle their way into her peripheral vision. Lily didn't look at them for a little bit, to increase the amount of sorrow these people were most likely feeling. She smirked inwardly, of course she would forgive them. It wasn't their fault.

She looked into their eyes. "You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault"

McKenna burst into tears. "You could have died because of me!" She sobbed. "It's all my fault! You were, you were" she broke down into tears of guilt.

Alex stepped into say, "You were so brave. I wish" his voice died. He took in a deep breath and continued. "I wish I would have believed you. But I'm glad you didn't die" he cracked a smile.

Lily couldn't believe her friends. They were being so pathetically apologetic on her behalf. "Come on you big babies" She said. She gave them a quick group hug and pulled back in surprise.

"The raft, it's here"

"Well, then we get on!" said Alex excitedly.

McKenna nodded. "I don't want to be in this place any longer, let's go"

Lily seemed like it was a waste to leave some perfectly good dried fruit and nuts, so she went at got them.

McKenna looked at the basket critically. "Really?"

"What? We might get hungry, you know, fighting monsters and the like" she held some out to her. Alex snatched them up, being ever the gentleman and crammed a handful into his mouth.

"Tiss snuff ess gooff" he commented with his mouth full, spraying nuts.

McKenna wiped some off her shirt. "That's disgusting Alex. Please stop"

"That's disgusting Alex. Please stop" mimicked the offending blue eyed boy in a bad falsetto imitation of McKenna. Lily rolled her eyes and got onto the raft with the basket of the remaining goods. Her companions followed suit.

The raft stayed unnaturally still. McKenna stared at it expectantly. Then, she got a light bulb. "Guys, where are we going?" she asked.

"Uhhhh" was Lily and Alex's reply.

Now it was McKenna's turn to roll her eyes. So. Nobody knew where to go. She picked a random location. "Lily's house!" she ordered to the raft.

The raft seemed to process her request and then, headed on its way.

Lily turned to her fellow quester. "Why are you going to _my_ house? We aren't done with the quest yet, remember?"

"I know, but since we don't know what to do next, we might as well get to your parents to let them know you are okay"

It seemed logical, so they all agreed to the plan and settled down to actually sleep until they to England. Lily didn't know how long they slept, but when they awoke, it was dawn and their raft was sinking.

**Anyone out there? Out there, out there! Do you want a specific someone to die in the final battle? If you do, the final battle is drawing near, put in your requests and we will see who makes it out of Chaos alive. DUN DUN DUN! Arm yourselves for an epic finale!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: Sinking Fast

Their raft was sinking fast. There was no sign of damage on the raft, but when Alex lifted up a corner, he knew that this wasn't wood. It was metal.

He knocked on it. It made a metallic sound. Great. All of them jumped away from the raft because when something is sinking, it acts as a sink hole and pulls everything around it under with it. Alex swam as fast as he could away from the boat with difficulty. After all, it was hard to swim in clothes and shoes. But, he left them on because he knew he would need them later on.

Then, he swam over to where the two girls were treading water.

"What now, wise one?" he heard Lily ask McKenna.

"Wise one?" McKenna asked

Lily nodded with difficulty. She was grateful for McKenna pushing her to tread water back at camp with her clothes and shoes on. Sadly, Lily was already starting to tire.

McKenna had a horrible idea. But, looking at the other's faces, it was their only hope.

"We need to get to the boat. I can trap us in a bubble and then maybe Lily can transfigure it…?"

She looked at the witch. Lily doubted she could do it, but she nodded anyways. They all submerged underwater. As promised, McKenna surrounded them in personal bubbles, which would have been cool under any other circumstances except this one.

Together, they swam in their individual bubbles toward the raft which was still sinking fast. Lily briefly wondered if their bubbles could withstand large amounts of pressure and temperature change before shrugging it off and swimming towards the raft. McKenna and Alex were in close pursuit.

Turns out they couldn't withstand pressure. This was bad. Lily thought as her bubble popped, instantly soaking her just dried clothes and chilling her to the bone. She paddled up frantically for air and was freezing and couldn't see. She tried to open her eyes under water and regretted it the next moment. Salt water burned her eyes and she gave a yelp, allowing the oh so delicious ocean water get into her mouth. Lily coughed and coughed some more, trying to expel the water from herself, but only succeeded in inhaling more ocean water. She tried to paddle faster, ignoring the pain in her eyes, the dryness of her throat, and the dizziness in her head. The surface was so close, and Lily almost gave up until she saw the sky. She made a desperate grab towards it and broke to the surface. Lily gasped for air and looked around her. Her oxygen deprived brain dimly recognized the place, being in it only a day ago. She scanned the body of water for any sign of anything she could hold onto.

A boat made of reeds, with a wayward passenger she also dimly recognized. She swam to the boat with the last of her energy and clung on, upsetting the balance of the boat. The man inside predictably went nuts and stabilized the boat by jumping off the other side and clinging from there. He was about to say something but then, she saw McKenna's blonde hair and Alex's brown pop up from the surface. It was unclear who was supporting who. But they managed to make it to the boat and cling on.

They gasped and heaved for air. Coughing and expelling the water from their lungs, just as Lily had done moments ago. They turned to look at the man.

Lily remembered her manners, "I hope you remember us, Lily, McKenna, and Alex; Mr. Kane"

Carter just smiled sadly. He looked like a broken man. "Of course, it was only yesterday after all. What are you doing here, in the River of Night? These are dangerous waters to be swimming in"

Alex spoke the only thing on his mind, "Lily, this is your house?"

McKenna ignored this and climbed into the boat and the others followed her example. It was a tight fit and no one could face each other, but McKenna explained to Carter, "We were trying to get out of Ogygia and we drowned and ended up here when we came up for air"

Mr. Kane nodded as if he thought that this was a normal thing. "Yes, that often happens in secluded magical places. Was Ogygia off the chart?"

The eleven year olds nodded.

"Yes, yes. It is perfectly normal. Do not be alarmed. Rather, be prepared" the Pharaoh warned in a mysterious tone. At this the legacies and witch were confused. "For what?" they chorused.

"The boat is sinking of course! _Why_ is this boat sinking?! I made this myself! This boat was designed to be unsinkable! I need this to take me to find my sister! Curse you, breaker of plans!" By now, Mr. Kane was mostly cursing the gods and someone named Chaos to himself. "Got to find Sadie. Got to find Sadie" He kept muttering. He turned to the trio. "This boat is sinking. Do what you did before. I will accompany you this time"

The trio was beyond confused. But, they knew that the boat would pull them down with them if they didn't get off. They all dived neatly off and sank beneath the still waters of the River of Night, below the Duat and into the unknown.

They were all separated instantly. Alex tried to think what he did previously. For starters, he almost drowned. Nope, Carter wouldn't tell them to drown. He went as far down as he could go. Which wasn't far, having no bubble around him, but he tried it. When he had been under for a rough two minutes, his lungs felt like they were going to burst and e couldn't feel his feet anymore. Which was decidedly bad.

He kicked toward the surface with slow strokes and prayed inside his mind that 's plan wasn't in vain. He would not do this again. Ever. He began to slightly panic when he didn't see the light from above. How far down had he swam? There was only darkness. _This is useless _he started to think. He could _feel_ the life sapping out of him. He threw his arms into a dramatic pose so the world could see the awful way he died. Just as he threw his arms outward, he felt that the area in front of him wasn't water. Alex immediately poked his head out and breathed in the acid air. _Oh what a relief it is! _

McKenna sighed with relief when she saw Alex's head pop out of the water. He was the last to arrive to the surface. They all treaded water while taking deep breaths of air. Carter climbed out of the pond they were in. This sort of tired Mr. Kane out, and McKenna threw a concerned glance at him, but he returned her glance with a sharp shake of his head that obviously meant _don't mention it._

She observed her surroundings and was hardly surprised. She had been through so many weird things in her life that where she was didn't even alarm her. They were in Tartarus, deepest part of the Underworld.

McKenna heard the screech of some monster and shuddered. "Mr. Kane, this didn't bring us to the surface, it only brought us down further! We can't be here! The monsters, they have already scented us!"

Sure enough, they had. McKenna looked at the demons swooping their way. She turned to look at the others, just as they plunged into the pool again.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

"_Di Immortales!"_ She cried. The demon grandmothers were almost on top of her, so she had no choice but to plunge into the icy water.

She had a natural resistance to water's pressure, so the cold or the pressure didn't bother her. She knew it was always too dark for Lily and Alex to see down at these depths, but she envied them. She _could_ see but opening her eyes to the horrors in these waters would be worse than looking straight into the eyes of Medusa. So she resisted the temptation. She couldn't breathe underwater sadly, which was a handy thing she always wished she had, so she decided it was time to reach the surface after about two minutes of plunging straight down. She calmly kicked her way up, though it was hard with her shoes on, it wasn't a deathly situation because water was her strong point, even if she was a legacy. Just like last time, her lungs started to hurt and feel like they were going to burst. After the third minute under, she broke through and immediately noticed the "Tartarus times a hundred" reference that always was in the myths. This place made Tartarus look like a joke. She didn't even have to strain her eyes to see the combination of green and purple mist, egyptian hieroglyphs, black smoke, and bronze light making up the entire cavern. McKenna knew they were way deep into the Duat.

"Sooo," Alex sputtered, "This is your house, Lily?"

He was ignored again.

Carter rose up to his full height and climbed out of the pond. "We have arrived to your destination, Chaos"

The legacy of Poseidon and Athena furrowed her eyebrows. "We were headed to Lily's house. This, this is not where we were headed"

Alex seemed to comprehend what Mr. Kane was talking about. "Remember the prophecy? _Destroy the machine that threatens both worlds._ Did that at the Pentagon for sure, check. _A deadly arrow, Cupid shall hurl._ I _think _that was when McKenna fell in love with Tom...so check._ Into the void the lost ones keep, By a new breed, from one asleep._ That's it! This, Chaos, is the void and the lost ones are Lily's siblings and cousins and the Saviors of Olympus! We need to save them because they are here"

McKenna shook her head, still in doubt. "You don't sound so sure that me falling in love with Tom is the real prophecy. And, who is the new breed anyways? I don't know about you, but I want to go back!" She made a move to the pool of black water. Carter instantly evaporated it.

"There's no going back. Diving into that pool will only bring you down deeper. _Nobody_ knows what's down there. Do not even think of it" He ordered. "Your companion is right. The captives _are _here. It is up to you to save them, before the enemy kills them to release the power to rise from this pit. Believe me, it's possible with that many powerful people"

McKenna gulped as everyone looked at her expectantly. "Oh, What the heck. Let's just get it over with!" Mr. Kane nodded gravely. "Remember, this is no game children. You may very well die down here. If you do, even I have no idea what would happen to your soul. Be careful and brace yourselves or else you could get killed, or _worse,_ expelled". He set off without a warning into the black smoke.

Alex nudged Lily. "He _needs_ to sort out his priorities!"

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

They didn't have to walk far to see something out of the ordinary. It was only a few minutes until they came upon a big enclosure of solid obsidian. The height seemed to stretch on forever, but the walls were roughly half the size of a football field. If the prison itself wasn't imposing, the hordes of monsters outside of it were. It was more than either of them had ever seen in their lives. Dracena, emposi, Lydian drakons, hungarian horntails, mountain trolls, basilisks, telkines, hellhounds, hyporbeans, gryphons, bloodthirsty bicorns and poisonous unicorns, dementors, giant crocidiles and even more monsters they had never faced before were all there. And worse, they were each surrounded with a misty white bubble. Then, Lily realized that they too, were surrounded by a misty white bubble. Lily suspected that it kept her molecular make-up from combusting into a trillion pieces.

The group of four hadn't come across any other signs of life except this loud bunch. Chaos was creepily empty.

They stopped and stared at the army from behind an outcropping of rock. Carter passed around a canteen of nectar. Unlike Tartarus, which tried to corrupt you physically, Chaos tried to suck the very idea of Order Ma'at from your mind. Lily could already feel the primal desire to tear her best friends' arms off to eat with hunger. Alex seemed to look at her calves hungerily and Lily scooted away, shooting a glare at him. He recovered from his momentary cannibalism and apologized.

McKenna, seemingly oblivious to the effects of the area, looked at them wierdly. Mr. Kane coughed and said, "The captives are here. We need to release them. I'll distract and then...where is Ms. Potter?"

They all looked around for the girl in question. Footprints led to the masses. Their eyes widened as an invisible force killed all the monsters in its way and melted through the door. The monsters didn't react to the death of their comrades, Alex guessed that they were soaking in the side effects of Chaos as well through their protective bubbles. But when Lily melted the door, she also put up an illusion of a slab of obsidian so only the quickest of monsters would see the slight flicker in change. But still, no one reacted.

Carter, Alex, and McKenna all breathed sighs of relief. Then, they waited for the mass of warriors to come streaming out to create a massacre on the unsuspecting monsters. It never came. Why? They all wondered.

Lily went in.

**I am aware of all the plot holes in this story. Because of these plot holes, I will fill them up to make the road smooth again in the next chapter. Yes, it will slow the story, but it will clear stuff up for you all. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20: Dream On

Lily gasped as she ran to her mother and hugged her fiercely. Ginny almost had the wind knocked out of her. This girl was stronger, fiercer, more battle-worn, than the daughter she knew. There was a grey streak in her youngest child's hair, she was covered head to toe in slime and dirt, she was sopping wet, and radiated a sense of death that had never lingered upon her once innocent child before. But as Ginny smoothed her daughter's hair, she knew that it would be alright.

Lily burst into tears with relief, sobbing over her mother's shoulder. Until now, in the dismal obsidian walls of Chaos, she hadn't realized how afraid, alone, and wildly out of her mind she had been feeling ever since she was separated from the Hogwarts Express. Sobbing in her mother's arms with her all her family and close family friends, she realized how much she missed all of them. It felt so good to have a sliver of normal in her life. Her dad joined in the hug and all her brothers and cousins and everyone eventually joined into the sobbing group hug. Except the Saviors of Olympus, who were standing in the corner looking around awkwardly.

Lily noticed this and everyone started to peel off her. Annabeth was analyzing her with those calculating, grey eyes. It was starting to intimidate her. Just as Lily predicted, Annabeth was the first to bombard her with the tough questions.

"What's your story?"

Lily was dead on her feet but the words just kept tumbling out of her mouth on their own accord about her ride on the Hogwarts Express, her arrival to Camp Half Blood, the game of Capture the Flag, the oracle's prophecy, how she, McKenna, and Alex went on a quest to steal all the Olympian symbols because the mortals made a device that would destroy all magical creatures, how they destroyed it and ended up in Ogygia, and met Tom Riddle, and their plunge to the Duat and Tartarus, and how Carter, Alex, and McKenna were outside the prison right this minute. She finished with her mouth feeling quite dry.

Harry and Ginny exchanged dark looks at the mention of Tom Riddle.

Leo and Percy exchanged dark looks at the mention of Ogygia.

Hazel and Nico exchanged dark looks at the mention of Tartarus.

Albus and James exchanged dark looks at the mention of Camp Half Blood and Lily's naturalness in it.

Sadie and Annabeth exchanged dark looks at the mention of Carter's instability.

Lily didn't have anyone to look at. So she looked darkly at the ground.

Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, noticed Lily's tiredness. "Lily, why don't you get some sleep? You'll be safe with us"

What Lily didn't know, was that Piper infused her voice with charmspeak. It was unneeded though. Lily was already curled up into a ball at her dad's feet and snoring.

The adults laughed briskly and continued talking in hushed tones. Lily could already hear their voices fading as she was launched headfirst into a dream.

She knew she was in a dream to same way she knew that her name was Lily, if that made any sense. The air held a shimmery quality, as if someone put on an Instagram filter and her whole dream was a video someone had posted. Lily took some calm breaths to steady herself. Then, she raised her eyes to look at her surroundings.

She was in the laboratory. Not just any lab, the very same one that they broke into in the Pentagon. Nothing had changed; it was still all white and lit with bright LED lights that blinded her because she was so used to the darkness of Chaos. Lily was sure it was supposed to have been blown apart by the blast. Nevertheless, a woman kneeled among the machines, working furiously to fix them. Almost half of them were already fixed, much to Lily's horror. The woman's eyes glittered with raw determination, sense of cold purpose. The young witch realized for the first time how exactly the word mad was interchanged with crazy. This woman was so mad, so vengeful, she was insane.

She was, to say the least, stunning. Her features were so perfectly permanent, as if they had been chiseled with the most delicate mallet from the smoothest marble. Her rippling hair reminded one of a steady mountain stream. She looked lithe as a bobcat, fierce as a viper. Lily concluded the woman was a mountain nymph, based on McKenna and Alex's teachings on her only day of training. She was certain of it.

Unlike most mountain nymphs, this one was wearing a lab coat and a pair of green, rectangular glasses as opposed to a Greek _chition _and a wreath of flowers. Her lab coat was earth colored and contrasted greatly in the bright white lab. She had twin blades not unlike Alex's strapped to her back. Lily didn't know what to make of her. She seemed to be a ninja, a mad scientist and a beauty queen all wrapped up in one. The only thing that was certain was that this nymph was dangerous.

Lily moved closer to hear what the nymph was muttering.

The nymph stood up just as an extremely odd congregation of beings emerged from the elevators. They walked in a solemn march in a perfectly straight line towards the woman. She nodded her head very slightly and they all filed in a semicircle to face the mysterious nymph.

These men were very odd looking to say the least. The one furthest from the right was a serpent. It was huge, to say the least. Three feet wide in diameter and twenty feet long, with hieroglyphs streaming off its muscular black body. But, Lily believed it was only condensed and that it could be much, much bigger if it pleased.

The next in line was a giant, the roof was broken in the portion he was standing in so his height didn't affect the ceiling, seeing as he was forty feet tall, with basilisks writhing in his hair. Porphyrion, Lily recalled.

Next was the most normal looking out of the bunch. It didn't make him any less scary, just normal. He had slicked back black hair with a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. His face was like stone, showing no expression what so ever. Lily remembered how intimidating those Cyclopes chasing her looked. It was nothing compared to this. Compared to Atlas, they were just silly wannabe soldiers. The general was the real deal, a born leader.

Fourth was another familiar face from her lessons with Alex and McKenna. Kronos, the Time Titan. Of course, it was impossible for him to be alive again, but if Lily had a sickle for every time she said the word impossible, she would be rich. He hefted his wicked scythe in his palm, nearly beheading Atlas.

The second to last in line was a thirty foot tall dementor. It was looked exactly like a dementor, except three times bigger, with a more ancient vibe to it. Lily guessed no small patronus could drive it away. She shuddered at the thought of meeting it in battle.

Last of all was a boy that made Lily's blood boil. She wanted to scream and throw things at him. She wanted to gouge out his eyes and slash her sword straight through his heart. It was none other than Tom Riddle.

The nymph looked at the assembly, who in turn looked blankly at her. Lily understood immediately. She was controlling them somehow, some way. McKenna had told her the signs of a controlled being. All of them were present between each man and the woman. But, controlling them all was taking its toll on her. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow and the monsters began to become unsettled.

The nymph seemed to steady herself and open her mouth to speak clearly.

She started out with a mere whisper that gently crescendoed into a battle cry. "My only love, cursed forever with a flick of the wrist. Me, cursed to repeat every word I hear, with an easy thought. All the sorceresses with magic always get the good life! All the demigods with special powers get out alive. A god can destroy an unknowing mortal's life without a second thought. The mortal would of course say it is an unlucky coincidence. Well I know better. No more coincidences for me. Magic can only be given to the people born with it. Those people have the power to turn up into down, wrong to right, black to white. Not anymore!" she yelled. "When I level the playing field, the only way you will make a happy ending, is if you work it out for yourselves" she paused, narrowing her eyes. "And even if it takes a millennia or two, I will kill, every single magical being witch, god, titan, giant, and monster alike. You will do as I say. In twenty years, I have raised six of the most feared entities of this Earth and broke my eternal curse. By tomorrow, I will have the heads of the leaders of the wizards and demigods. Death itself can't stop me. I'll just keep coming back, and back, and back again until every trace of magic is gone. No more coincidences for me!" She ended her speech with a mad cackle. The monsters shifted even more. Aphodis burned a hole into the white tile. He was the hardest to control.

She noted this and twirled one of her five foot long blades with a hand as she paced down the length of the room.

She chose her next words very carefully "As your dutiful servant, I must announce it is time for your immunity shots. It is my job, on your orders, to give you these shots for your health and make sure _last time_ doesn't happen again. Roll up your sleeves if you have them, of course"

The monsters standing before her hissed and growled when she mentioned last time, the time when they were all defeated by humanoids. They rolled up their sleeves, eager for the shot that would make them immune to Cestical Bronze and Imperial Gold. Six little machines rolled up to each of them and injected a stream of black liquid into their veins. The stems of blood, sand, or ichor were patched with a Hello Kitty Band Aid. The nymph smiled cruelly when she saw the Band Aids.

"Go forth and kill them all, my little Horcruxes. It took me twenty years to raise you again from Tartarus and implant my part of my soul into you. They are in the trap, release the hatch and let the monsters in. You enter when you need be. Understand? Only if you are absolutely needed. If you are killed, well then, just don't get killed. If they are not all dead, you shall feel my wrath."

But, after they heard that their former enemies were in the trap, they stopped listening, unbeknownst to the girl. Her six Horcruxes kneeled down in front of her and spoke in unison, "To hear is to obey, Lady _Echo_"

**The super bad villain is ECHO! You know the one from Mark of Athena? The one who loves Narcissus? I am not trying to insult your intelligence, but I just needed to make sure you knew who I was talking about. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: The Final Battle

Lily woke up instantly and started screaming, "It's a trap! It's a trap! OI WAKE UP!"

Everyone who was sleeping was now up. Her father turned to her. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Lily's eyes bulged at the lack of urgency. "I HAD A DREAM AND IT SAID THIS WAS A TRAP! GO GO GO! GRAB YOUR WEAPONS NOW!"

Everyone suspiciously started to pick up their weapons, but it was too late, the walls had fallen, revealing the masses and masses of monsters. They didn't move, for some reason, as if waiting for an order. The prisoners shuffled closer together into a jagged circle, outwardly facing the monsters.

Nobody breathed for a very long time. Suddenly there was movement above. A blur of tan and black figure was ascending down from the heavens. It glowed brighter and brighter as it came down. Everyone, demigod, witch, and monster alike were smart enough to look away. When the light faded, a woman wearing a torn up leopard suit, smeared red lipstick, and hunting knives, calmly opened a can of Friskies and started eating it. She also came with a companion. He was a man in his early forties, with platinum blond hair and the palest complexion anyone had ever seen. He former classmates recognized him as Draco Malfoy. But he was secondary and was almost invisible compared to his goddess companion.

Everyone watched her eat, mouthful by mouthful. She seemed to notice this and started to eat more dramatically and even slower than everyone thought possible. The minutes ticked by, everyone still tensed and ready to fight. The cat lady finally finished up after about ten minutes and tossed the can into the crowd of monsters. It seemed to fall in slow motion before it bounced off the head of an unsuspecting ogre.

Bast, the Cat Goddess, wiped her mouth with a delicate handkerchief and called out lazily, "Sorry I'm late for the party, Sadie dear! This is Draco Malfoy by the way, he's on our side!"

With that, it was safe to say it was the most chaotic moments of anyone's life. The battle began.

It was thirty of the most deadly warriors versus hundreds of monsters. The odds weren't fabulous, but it was doable, thought Piper positively, as she slashed five in one blow. She couldn't even be bothered with trying to keep track of it all, like she had in Athens because it was so much, so _chaotic_. It made sense though, it being chaotic in Chaos. In fact, Hazel and Sadie, the go to magic people, were huddled in a corner by the cliff, muttering magic spells that kept them all encased in protective Mist keeping their molecules together. But, Piper was sure the cliff hadn't seen a second ago. She shrugged it off while yelling in charmspeak to the monsters that it would be really fun to jump off the cliff. Piper was on survival mode now. All she could do was keep as many monsters away from her and her friends as possible. The daughter of Aphrodite didn't know how many monsters she killed that day. It was just feint, talk, roll, talk, slash, and move on. As Piper ran over to Jason to try to help out, she swore she saw McKenna Jackson streak by with Alex Stoll. If Percy and Annabeth found out, they would be furious.

McKenna was trying to stay as far away from her parents as possible. She was on the constant lookout for them. Her distraction gave her a really, really nasty cut on her cheek. She stuffed a square of ambrosia into her mouth as she vaulted over a troll from a rock that hadn't been there a second before and stabbed it square in the back of the neck.

It was going great for the thirty fighters, the monsters were starting to lose their will, their driving force. But so were the thirty fighters. The terrain was constantly shifting and Lily suspected Chaos himself was rising to destroy them. He was toying with them by making pits and hills out of nowhere. She screamed as she saw James perform a neat body bind curse on several nearby monsters. What he didn't realize was that he was being sucked right into the ground. Lily tried to get to him as fast as possible, but there were too many monsters in her way. She continued screaming and became so dangerous, sparks started to fly off of her. She made it to her oldest brother just in time to see him waist deep in the sand. She ran to him. She screamed his name, again and again to make sure he was still there with her. Lily looked around for anything she could save him with. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"_Di immortals!"_ she cursed, shaking her fist towards the sky. She extended her arm as far as it would go. James was reaching out as far as his arm could go. His finger tips just grazed hers. It was maddening. James cried out as he sank another sick inches into the quicksand. Lily started to feel panic rising up into her chest. She looked around once more. Nothing. She extended her leg, which was just slightly longer than her arm. She felt a pair of hands wrap around it and she pulled with all her might. She didn't look, she was too scared. But she heard James's voice call out bits of encouragement.

"Come on! Come on! There's not much left to go!"

She took a risk and looked back. He was up to his waist still. Suddenly a rhinoceros rammed into Lily, sending her flying out of James's grip. She couldn't even see him; she didn't even know where she was. Then she heard the faintest cry for help. She raced over to the source of the sound, knocking over anyone friend or foe, in her way. Lily arrived at the quicksand bough just in time to see his head disappear underneath the bubbling earth.

"NO!" she cried in anguish. "_Accio James!_" there was a sucking sound and James popped out of the sand into her arms. Lily fought off a vampire or two as she sat him down on the mist covered ground. Lily checked for any signs of life, eyes blurred with tears, none came. James's eyes stared without seeing; the protective older brother she knew was gone. Lily's mind was cased in Chaos. She felt herself slipping off of an imaginary edge. The world was coming to an end. It was impossible for James Potter to be dead. He was too full of life. It defied everything Lily thought was right. She cried over his body as if her tears could wake him again. Why hadn't the battle stopped? Why are they still here? The world would perish in flames if James Potter was dead. She continued to cry over her lifeless brother's cadaver. Lily was aware of someone shaking her, calling her name. She made a weak attempt to fight them off.

They lifted her up with apparent ease. With tear-stain cheeks, she turned to look into Harry Potter's eyes.

"He's dead" she croaked.

Harry nodded mournfully, "But we have to stay alive. We can't let James to have died in vain! Come on"

Lily personally liked the illusion of safety cast on her in her father's arms. She was really too big for it, but at this time and place, she didn't care. She hopped down to the ground and looked at the quicksand bough. Unlike the other shifting landmarks this one stayed put. She looked at the other land marks searching for ones that remained stable. She counted the River they arrived in, the quicksand bough, the cliff, and the metal prison. A plan was forming in her brain. But then, she lost all track of things when she looked upon a group of six that made her mind split into a million pieces. A cheer went up among the monsters and they fought with a renewed vigor, for the Calvary had arrived.

Echo's six Horcruxes had arrived in all their glory. Every single member of the thirty fighters that remained trembled in fear. It was their worst nightmare. It was their former enemy. But they all had one common thought. If we did it once, we can do it again.

A battle cry went up amongst the warriors as they worked as a team to take down the cavalry.

As Lily and Harry sprinted toward the center of the fight, Lily told her dad about how they were Horcruxes. Her father only grimaced and started to place a barrage of spells on Porphyrion, the King of the Giants.

She saw McKenna, Kingsley, and Reyna dueling Tom Riddle, but they were no match for him. Kingsley was blasted away and Reyna was dragged into another fight. A killing curse shot half an inch from McKenna's head and Lily leapt in facing him. "NOT MY BFF YOU SON OF A BLAST-ENDED UNICORN TURD!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the sight of his new challenger. "You again? Have at it!" cried he.

All the monsters around stood there watching as they dangerously danced, exchanging thrusts and blows while walking in a perfect circle, just as Harry did those many years ago.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort roared. It was deflected to a nearby monster.

"_Sectumsempra!" _It was easily absorbed by a quick "_Protego_"

Lily tried to move closer but Voldemort continued to gain the upper hand. "You think you can face me? You look just like your grandmother did before I killed her!" with that, he landed a spell on her, removing all the bones in her legs. She crumpled, but felt no pain. She looked around. Everyone was involved in their own battles. She cried inwardly when she saw a dementor, larger and colder and scarier than she had ever heard of. In fact, all the other Dementors seemed to lean slightly towards it. Lily realized this must be the Master of all Dementors. She recognized it in her dream. But there was no way she, or anyone could defeat it. No one around it seemed to be able to cast a patronus large enough to kill it. Voldemort advanced onto her, slowly, reveling in the pleasure to kill.

Even if she couldn't save herself, she would save her family and her friends _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _she screamed. A huge dragon soared out of the end of her wand and drove away every last dementor. Even though she didn't see it, for she had more immediate matters to deal with, the other witches and wizards around the battle field seemed to take up the challenge and suddenly the plan was clear. They all cast patronuses, one after another, until they all circled around the foul creature that called itself the Master. The bluish white lights of the guardians wrapped around the dementor so securely, the dementor inside seemed to expand and glow electric blue before it imploded into nothingness with a big bang that seemed to shake the entire world. It was awe inspiring. Once the Master dementor was gone, hope seemed to fill the cavern and the remaining warriors attacked with a renewed vigor.

Voldemort was now leaning over Lily wand poised. Lily had one, last desperate trick up her sleeve. She palmed her sword in one hand and a fallen warrior's knife in another.

Voldemort bellowed, "AVADA-!"

Lily threw the dagger straight at Voldemort. He instinctively jumped out of the way and laughed, right into the path of her spiraling sword thrown from her other hand. Tom Riddle still had his last laugh etched upon his face when he fell down on the ground with a mundane finality, just as he did twenty years ago.

**The battle is to be continued in the next chapter! Review if you like, review if you don't like. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Final Battle Continued

An awed silence followed Tom Riddle's second death. Harry clapped Lily on the back before turning a gryphon into stone and blasting a section of the wall off to crush enemy monsters.

"Nice one dad!" praised Albus, who was being herded by McKenna. Harry raised his free hand in acknowledgement.

"We'll never get to fight one of the big guys" whispered McKenna to Alex as they struggled to get through the endless sea of monsters. She looked up to the sky as she saw Reyna trying to control the flying bloodthirsty Pegasus she captured. The horse seemed to give up fighting after Reyna showed her a piece of paper signifying she was a certified Horse Friend.

McKenna got hit in the head with a first class club for not paying attention for a second. She skewered the offending monster and took his club. He wailed as he collapsed into a pile of clay. Leo was manning a catapult made entirely out of rocks crushing clumps of monsters left and right. McKenna lost how many times she had to push the useless group made of Rose, Hugo, Albus, and Scorpius around to avoid from getting hit. James was missing for some reason, but McKenna guessed he was actually being useful. Or he died. She decided to stick with the former for Lily's sake. McKenna looked with longing over to where the real battle was happening. Kronos (in Luke form) and Porphyrion were locked in an intense battle, much to the Saviors of Olympus's glee.

Piper was the one solely egging them on, while Percy, Nico, Ron, and Neville were protecting her from Atlas.

Piper addressed Kronos, "Kronos, your Titans were the first children of Mother Earth, her favoritism is wrong! The giants did no better than you against the gods!" She allowed herself to infuse as much charmspeak as possible into her next words, "DESTROY HIM!"

The Titan lord attacked with a renewed vigor, managing to land a nasty gash on Porphyrion's left cheek. The King of the Giants roared and started a frightening offense. The demigods could hardly keep up with the ferocity of the blows and the speed they were exchanged. Atlas ran to him, but didn't get into Kronos's way. "You must not fight, my lord! Follow what Lady Echo told us to do! Can't you see that this foolish girl is enchanting you?"

Kronos spoke to his General without taking his golden eyes off of Porphyrion. "Can't _you_ see that Echo has been enchanting us? Stupid nymphs. Remind me to kill them all when we get out of here. It's time we show that nymph a lesson. Titans cannot be controlled" He spat into the ground. "Are you _her_ general or _mine_? Do what I say. And I say, stay out of my way" He went back to his fight without another word.

His spectators could see he was already losing. His attacks were coming up slower and with the time spells Kronos cast on Porphyrion, they weren't strong enough to bind him anymore. Piper kept on shouting words of encouragement to both sides, giving them strength. Porphyrion was a good twenty feet taller that Kronos, but the titan made up for it in speed and cleverness. They clashed and clashed some more. Both of them were wearing out. But Piper could see that their hate for each other's kind drove them on even more than her charmspeak ever did. Nevertheless, she would just add some more fuel to the fire. After all, it wouldn't hurt anyways.

Ron wished that they would hurry up and kill each other already. Atlas was getting restless and kept on trying to kill Piper. It was hard to keep her alive, he reflected.

"_Acalanthus" _Ron shouted. Atlas turned into a large, disoriented, canary for a few awkward seconds. The canary tried to fly off, but then the spell wore off and he turned back into Atlas. He landed on his feet and pointed at Ron.

"You!" he cried in conviction. "See how you like it now!" He raised his hand to probably disintegrate Ron into a pile of smoking canary feathers, but then Neville cried, "_Confundo!"_

The titan, usually so calm and collected, became indescribably confused at the force of Neville's spell. The key to casting a very good confusing charm is to be a little confused yourself. Good thing Neville always had a never-ending vat of confusion. Percy seized the moment and bellowed, "FOR ZOE!" as he drove the entire length of his sword into Atlas's gut.

The death of the general couldn't have been possible. This guy was immortal. But he didn't look anything but dead. He didn't transform into anything special. He just lay there, looking pitiful and bleeding out blood. That was _red_ to the shock of everyone. Porphyrion looked at his own wounds; they were covered in _red_ blood. Kronos checked his. They were the same. Realization dawned them all. If you died down here, you would _stay_ dead. Chaos was a whole new ball game. They would have to play by his rules and no one could have a say otherwise. Not even Echo, who had thought she mastered the art of control. Echo screeched in fury as she witnessed the whole thing from a computer monitor. She decided the inevitable. It was time to go down and give Chaos a piece of her mind.

Across the cavern, Thalia, Annabeth, and Ginny were fighting for their lives. They had unwittingly volunteered for the daunting task of destroying Apophis. The monster had now unfurled into its full stature of being. Thalia feet shook as waves of force and darkness seemed to cause earthquakes and serious lighting issues. It was getting harder to see and stalactites rained down onto the combatants, friend or foe. Fifty feet of muscular black serpent moved like lightning toward the fighters, even knocking over some of the lesser monsters in its way. Whatever the case, this creature didn't seem to care. It was on its home turf. And when you're on your home turf, you have the all-important advantage.

Thalia did some quick thinking and shouted to her comrades, "Sadie told me they destroyed him by killing his shadow in front of him. The problem is, _he doesn't have a shadow_! It's too dark!" Artemis's lieutenant leapt aside to avoid Apophis's razor sharp fangs that undoubtedly held a deadly poison in them. She shot an arrow at lightning speed into the monster's body. It bounced harmlessly off its armored scales. She knocked in another arrow as she saw Ginny lashing ropes made of rock around the monster, chaining it effectively to the ground. Apophis seemed to notice this and broke through the chains for the umpteenth time in a row.

"Annabeth, cover for me!" Thalia shouted as she drew back her arm. The midnight serpent had its mouth wide open. Her shot was impossible, with the snake moving like lightning. Annabeth and Ginny were doing all too well at their job in distracting the serpent of night. The tail lashed out at Ginny and caught her right in the abdomen, clearing knocking the wind out of her. Ginny kept on fighting sending a never-ending barrage of spells towards the monster. As well as the two were doing, Thalia knew she had to act fast. True to her title as Artemis's lieutenant, Thalia was one of the best shots in the world. Thalia watched with hopeful blue eyes as her arrow sailed with so much force, it knocked one of its teeth into its mouth. She grinned with pride at her excellent shot as the monster gagged on its own poison. Too bad it was immune to its own medicine, Thalia thought.

Annabeth watched as one of her best friends give an exhilarated laugh and smile at her. Apophis's head loomed into view and suddenly, she knew what was going to happen before it actually did.

Annabeth kicked into high gear by throwing a nearby sword at Apophis's eye and started running toward Thalia to tackle her. He dodged the sword with ease and opened his mouth so large, it swallowed Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, and most importantly, Annabeth's first friend; whole.

It happened so fast, that nobody could even be sure if Thalia was even completely dead. Annabeth wasn't going to lose hope. She ordered Ginny immediately to start casting bloating spells, puking spells, and the like on Apophis so Thalia won't be digested totally.

Meanwhile, Thalia was being suffocated inside of a snake. The snake was so thick in diameter that Thalia just slid right down its throat and into its body alive. It was slimy, gross, and the heat was intense and she knew it was her immortal blood that was holding her up. Her surrounding seemed to close in on her. Thalia kicked at the sides and pushed with all her strength at the slimy insides of the snake. She felt the sides give her some space and she knew it was Ginny's handiwork. But now the digestive system was taking place and she could feel her nutrients, her life sucking out of her. She began to lose rational thought as the oxygen decreased. Annabeth would say her next and final thought was an effect of the lack of oxygen, but Thalia was positive it was the embodiment of her entire life.

_If I am going to die tonight, why not go out with a bang?_

That was her last thought as she released everything she had in her immortal body into a million tendrils of pure electricity. It was one antagonizing moment of burning alive before Thalia Grace disintegrated into ashes, with the knowledge she had just earned an instant ticket to Elysium.

On the outside, the serpent was wrapped in so many tendrils of electricity; it appeared to be in a glowing ball. With the sudden appearance of light, a shadow was visible. It remained like that throughout the night, the ball of electricity continued to seize Apophis, rendering him useless. Nobody could finish him off, but there were more pressing matters anyways.

Frank was running around as a cheetah, sometimes as a lion, and sometimes as a tasty looking pig, attracting a frightening amount of monsters on his tail. There were at least a hundred in the 'kill Frank' game of tag. Alex sure hoped Frank knew what he was doing. The predators were chasing Frank in earnest now, forming a tight pack. Then, if you were watching _very _carefully, you would see Hermione Weasley firing ropes from her wand, linking together all the feet of the monsters on the outsides of the pack and forming a mobile box, from behind a boulder. They were so intent on their kill, they didn't even notice until they all tripped over their feet. When Jason, Frank, and Hermione all saw a legion of at least fifty monsters run past, they thought Lady Luck was on their side. Nobody saw the humanoid figure leading it, until it was too late. Notwithstanding, Hermione cast a shower on the confused monsters, including the ones that had just run past and their leader, soaking them all in water, while Jason zoomed in on them and blasted the wet rope with lightning, electrocuting every single monster. Alex whistled from his viewpoint in appreciation as the three exchanged high-fives and ran to where everyone was gathered. At the time, no one knew who they had just killed.

Hermione ran with Jason and Frank as if she'd known them all her life. They were feeling great because their in-the-moment plan had actually worked. None of them knew what was going on at the river and none of them exactly wanted to know. Unfortunately, they had to face the facts whether they wanted to or not. They shoved their way through monsters that looked immobilized and finally got a good view at what was happening. Kronos and Porphyrion weren't fighting anymore, much to their disappointment, and it seemed as if both sides agreed to a ceasefire.

Their side set up camp by the prison. Hermione produced the shrouds and James, Kingsley, Carter, and Draco's bodies were burned ceremoniously. Hermione painfully remembered as she relived the moment Draco died.

Rose and Scorpius were huddled together in a corner, scared and confused amidst all the battle. Lily was fighting bravely like an unstoppable war machine and Albus and Hugo were running around healing the injured. But Rose's eyes widened as she saw the monster. A huge Cyclopes was waddling in for an easy snack.

Scorpius stepped in front of her, foolishly trying to protect her against the growing number of monsters circling around them. Scorpius pointed his wavering wand at the Cyclopes.

"_Re- Reducto!" _he stuttered. When it comes to spells, pronunciation is everything. And Scorpius had just messed up. From her fighting stance, Hermione could see the dangling ends of her daughter's broken wand and her heart told her that this was the end. She couldn't move, she was in position behind the boulder. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone who could save them.

He was already moving towards the young couple. Draco looked every bit as wild and un-groomed as Hagrid that moment as he rushed to the aid of his son. He killed every monster in his way and suddenly all eyes were on him. All interest in the girl and the boy was lost, which was exactly Draco's plan. The monsters obviously thought Draco was the one to get and they ran after him, abandoning their former prey.

He killed a few to keep them angry and made eye contact with Scorpius. _Run_ he mouthed as he sprinted away toward a larger crowd of monsters led by none other than Frank the lion. Hermione was sent reeling out of her flashback when she realized what she had done.

She had just killed Draco Malfoy.

_He_ was the one who led the legion of monster to their trap. Hermione had unknowingly sprayed the ground he walked on, so when Jason electrocuted the water…he went with it.

Hermione was in shock and didn't even notice anyone talking to her. She had just killed Draco Malfoy. The Brightest Witch of her Age numbly felt her arm patted a couple of times and she didn't snap out of it until she saw Jason and Frank. She stood up and immediately took determined strides toward them.

Frank sensed Hermione's distraught. "What's wrong?"

"You know how the other group of monsters collided with our group?"

Jason grinned, "Yeah, how could I forget? That was the luckiest thing that ever happened to me! I mean...Wow! What an awesome coincidence"

Hermione looked like she was about to be sick. "It wasn't a coincidence. That man, over there with the platinum hair" She pointed at Draco's shroud. Suddenly both Frank and Jason had a sick feeling in their stomachs. "That man on _our_ side was leading them away from his son and _my_ daughter. And I sprayed him!" At this, Hermione collapsed in tears.

Frank tried to awkwardly comfort her. "Think about this. If a man was rushing into a big crowd of monsters to save his son from being eaten, he must have known he was going to die"

This was an excellent point and Hermione said. "At least he didn't die in vain. Rose and Scorpius are safe" Both her companions raised their eyebrows at her sudden change.

Hermione smiled at their concern. "It's alright, don't you worry about me! I'll be fine!"

Frank and Jason exchanged looks. She certainly didn't sound "fine". But then again, how could you be "fine" in the middle of a battle?

Hermione shook herself from the flashback and attended the wounded in silence. After that, she was so exhausted; she decided to grab an hour of sleep, not caring if anyone else required her services.

It seemed only a second ago Hermione lay down to sleep before she felt someone shake her shoulder.

"Mione!" It was Ginny, "We have to wake up, and the other side is going to talk with us"

That got her attention. She sat up and helped Ginny rouse the others, minus the kids. They needed some more sleep.

McKenna and Alex and Lily in a wheel chair, due to her bone loss, marched to the banks of the Chaos River under the Invisibility Cloak where the other people were waiting. The banshee messenger told them that there was to be representatives of their side there in thirty minutes. Twenty five minutes had passed and there was no sign of the other party. At twenty eight minutes, Kronos and Porphyrion arrived from their camp. The thirty fighters moved aside to let them pass. They did not look at them. They only walked guiltily as if they had been caught doing something wrong.

While under the cloak, Lily told McKenna and Alex the dream she had roughly twenty four hours ago. They were being controlled by someone named Echo. None of the kids knew who Echo actually was, but it was generally agreed that she was bad, bad news.

The wizards and the demigods watched with unveiled curiosity as the Titan and the Giant marched in perfect symmetry next to each other to the water's edge. They stood side by side and placed a metal capsule exactly between them. It was obvious they were waiting for something. At exactly thirty minutes, a human shaped figure materialized in the spot between the figures. It was wearing a white hazmat suit with a simple mountain logo printed on it. The figure took the suit off, revealing a woman in a earth colored lab coat, with ninja blades strapped to her back, and an insane look in her eyes to top it all off.

She looked at the assembly of fighters with varying expressions. She took out two identical syringes and squeezed the black liquid into her escorts' bloodstreams. Their expressions became more relaxed and dreamlike.

No one spoke a word.

Echo reveled in the awkwardness. She finally spoke. "I shall need to speak with a small number of you. Who? Who is your leader?"

Just by that one sentence, you could tell she was mad. In fact, she seemed remarkably like Bellatrix Lestrange. But Hazel and Leo recognized her. She was the sweet nymph they had left behind in Salt Lake City. The same one who was in love with Narcissus and bravely helped them steal his mirror. They couldn't believe their eyes. She had changed so much.

Echo remembered Leo and Hazel. She never forgot them. She looked at them. "Like me now?! LIKE ME NOW?!" She cackled gleefully. "I sure do!" She gave another maniacal laugh. She sickly simpered, "All these years, I bet you forgot poor, little, Echo"

The looks on their faces proved Echo right.

Hazel tried to cut in. "Echo, I'm sorry we left you behind. But you said you didn't want to come with us!"

"EXCUSES! Excuses from the magic girl. I'm going to level the playing field so you can't hurt me anymore. If you didn't know, I'm tired of coincidences and I have gotten through this world with absolutely no magic. Science will rule while magic falls apart. Your meddlesome kids may have stopped me once, but they and you will not live through tonight to do it again!"

Everyone edged away from her. She spoke again. "Leo honey will be one of the three to talk to me. And ummm..." Her sharp eyes darted between faces. She looked directly at Lily, McKenna, and Alex who were still under the Invisibility Cloak. "My dearies under their blanket will stay to talk, won't you? No doubt you'll stay anyways to listen. Hanging your _magical _advantage over me, just a poor little useless nymph"

She laughed another maniacal laugh as if she had just told a funny inside joke. The adults had no idea the trio was there, though Harry began to suspect.

"Clear out!" Echo screeched.

The adults had no choice but to obey the crazed mountain nymph.

The kids had no choice but to obey the crazed mountain nymph.

The Titan and the giant had no choice but to obey the crazed mountain nymph.

The titan and the giant calmly lifted the teleporter Echo arrived in up and away. Echo threw four beads onto the ground around them and they sprung up into obsidian walls. All the outside sound was instantly blocked out.

Echo lifted the Invisibility Cloak off of the three eleven year olds and calmly took out a lighter.

"No!" warned Lily, McKenna, and Alex in unison.

Flames licked the cloak, but it surprisingly didn't burn. Echo frowned at it and tossed it aside. Lily caught it with the unerring skill of a Seeker and hastily beat out the flames.

Lily coughed apologetically and addressed the crazed mountain nymph. "Let us Parley"

**That was a long chapter on my standards with 3502 words! My chapters are usually in the 1000 to 2000 range. But let us not dote upon my words. Onwards! Onwards!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Final Battle Continued Even More

Leo was staring at the beads that caused the soundproof walls to spring up. The craftsmanship was unbelievable.

"I made them myself, Leo Valdez" Echo whispered into his ear. Leo almost jumped out of his skin. He did not even see her move. Then, he continued to steadily walk backwards from the crazed mountain nymph. "I've got a girlfriend"

"I've got a girlfriend" Echo repeated. Then she looked bashful.

"Bad habit" she said coolly. "Let's get with business, shall we?"

Alex felt there was no business to discuss. "What business, we all know that Kronos and Porphyrion are your Horcruxes. Once they are gone, all we have to do is kill you. Nice swords by the way"

He gestured to their similar twin blades. Echo snorted in disgust. "My blades are far better. They are coated with Celestial Bronze, but are made of diamond. No blade is harder. Mine can break yours into splinters with half the effort. Anyways, I feel you should know why I'm destroying you. You see, everyone with magic is capable of doing more things. Soon, they will overpower the poor mortals, the poor nymphs, and the poor satyrs. I will not let that happen. It is for the greater good that I do this"

Anybody could see that there was no point in convincing her otherwise. But there was one thing Alex couldn't stop thinking about. "How are you going to get back up to the real world?"

At this the nymph smiled wider than the Cheshire cat. She looked extremely proud of herself. "In the teleporter"

Leo was confused. He was designing a teleporter as well and there was no way there was enough fuel to make a round trip. "There's not enough fuel!" he protested

"There will be if a certain somebody shows up"

That was the end of their talk it seemed. The walls slid down and Echo walked around collecting them in her palm. Then she left them without even saying goodbye.

Leo whistled at her spunk. "Well that was rude"

It was clear the truce had ended that moment.

What was left of the monster army marched with renewed strength to meet the opposing force. Porphyrion and Kronos stayed behind, on Echo's orders.

The Thirty fighters strapped on their battle gear and began to take their positions once more. Annabeth saw Apophis still burning strong with Thalia's last gift.

The monster army, only two hundred as opposed to the near ten thousand of them remained now, broke into a run at the opposing team. But this time, Echo was backing them up. Echo tossed experienced warriors like it was no big deal. Percy sickeningly watched as she beheaded three of Carter's shabiti in one blow. He knew that Echo was too deadly of a warrior to face alone. Leo told her of her "peaceful nymph" origins. Percy marveled at the level she progressed in the twenty years since he had seen her.

Percy instructed, "Hermione, Ron, Frank, and Neville can take down Kronos. Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and Bast will deal with Porphyrion while Leo, Ginny, and the kids will take the monsters. Harry, Luna, Reyna, and I will handle Echo" he paused, making sure he had counted everyone. "Oh yeah, KEEP UP THE AWESOME JOB HAZEL AND SADIE!" This was directed to their general direction. If you looked closely into an area where the mist was the thickest, you would see two shaking, sweating, and straining women who were named Sadie and Hazel, who were working their butts off to keep the forces of Chaos at bay. Normally, they would have collapsed by now with the effort, but Hazel cleverly used the magic around them, as difficult as it was to convert, it was a much better alternative to falling over and fainting.

Meanwhile McKenna and Alex were fuming at their job assignment.

"More monsters?!" McKenna fumed. "I've had enough of them. We need to kill them all and it's not helping that they are running away from us. If we were adults, we would just let them run away. I don't even know how many I've killed"

Lily was sitting on a large, three headed dog named Cerberus. Cerberus was a very nice dog. Nico was kind to steal from the Underworld. He was really big so nobody really stood in her way. Lily guided the three headed dog to crush monsters under his paw. She couldn't really use her sword, because she was so big, but her wand did just fine. Lily convinced Leo to fashion an extremely comfortable saddle slash safety seat slash body holder so she could move her upper body around just fine, but her legs were firmly on the saddle. There was no way she was falling off even though her legs were useless. Stupid Riddle. Lily wanted her bones back. The trio continued to crush monsters and stuff, doing as much as they could to get it over with. Leo noticed this and said to them, "Hey, you three are doing such a great job I think you can handle the last of the monsters for yourselves! Ginny and I will be over fighting Kronos. Don't bother hollering, we won't be able to hear you! Have fun!"

The trio vented their frustrations on the poor monsters that were just following orders. They gutted them mercilessly and angrily. Soon the remaining fifty or so ran. The three eleven year olds happily chased them off the cliff. The dog was a plus. He killed about half of the monsters they killed.

Whatever the case, Lily pulled aboard McKenna and Alex onto Cerberus the choo-choo train and they had to hold on very, very tight to not fall off into oblivion as they raced towards the battle.

The wind whistled in their ears and Lily yelled above the noise. "Who do you want to destroy first?"

Her two companions seemed to think about it for a moment.

Alex made up his mind first. "The people fighting Porphyrion have a goddess on their side and I don't want to even get near the crazy mountain nymph. I'd say the folks battling Kronos need more help"

Lily thought back to Rose, James, Albus, Hugo, and Scorpius who were sleeping in the camp while the adults were fighting the big shots. Lily didn't know who she envied more.

Turns out the adults didn't appreciate their help.

"Lily! You are injured? What do you think you are doing?!" reprimanded her mother.

Lily rolled her eyes as she blasted Kronos with fire when he was facing Leo. "Mom, I am sitting on a dog that is twice as big as Kronos. He is basically a war machine! _I'm_ basically a war machine!"

All the adults' eyes were on Lily. McKenna seized her chance. She stood up on the three headed dog slowly to not fall off and ran, perfectly along its spinal cord to maintain footing, and leaped off the middle head to face Kronos. She saw the looks on the adults' faces as she seemed to fall in slow motion onto the giant.

He easily swiped at her at normal speed and McKenna had no way to dodge until…

An unseen force seemed coming from her very being knocked the Titan over on his butt. "That's impossible!" he roared.

Hermione was the first one of the adults to unfreeze. She never missed the opportunity to correct someone, even a Titan. "Actually it's not. It is common for young witches or wizards to perform extraordinary things when they are feeling a strong emotion, usually hate, fear, or confusion. In the Wizarding World, it is commonly known as Accidental Magic. It is usually seen in magical children from age five to eight. I suppose you are right in saying, that Accidental Magic at the age of eleven is impossible, but as all experts know, Accidental Magic can also occur in life or death events, hence the force"

While she was giving her explanation, Kronos as well as everyone in the vicinity was staring at Hermione, who was obviously oblivious, like _seriously? NOW IS NOT THE TIME! _Everyone continued to stare at her in confusion until she finished, drawing in a long breath. Then they resumed.

McKenna tucked and rolled until she hit the ground on the balls of her feet. The drop was at least thirty feet long. She could have died, but McKenna didn't care about this as she launched into a fierce hand to hand combat with the Titan Lord.

Nobody could help McKenna now. If they tried to aim a spell at the Titan, they would more likely end up hitting her instead, because of their speed and their closeness in combat, all her comrades could do was watch with baited breath.

Kronos, who recovered from her wall of force, swung downward at her figure with all his might. She knew meeting his blow would probably result in all the bones in her arm shattering, so she did some quick Mist manipulation and her sword instantly became a mace and chain. It was a crude weapon, but it was perfect for the job. The mace and chain had a three foot long, wooden handle that was reinforced with Imperial Gold, with a celestial bronze, two foot chain, and a spiked ball, forged with celestial bronze, at the end. Not many demigods used this medieval weapon, so McKenna hoped it would throw Kronos off his game.

She wrapped her chain around his scythe and managed to fling it out of his grip and into his face. He dodged with the reflexes only a Titan could possess and snarled. McKenna swiped for his legs, but Kronos's scythe leaped back into his hand and he blasted her with a wall of force.

McKenna flew twenty, thirty, thirty-five feet into the air. She twisted on instinct as she felt Kronos's scythe fly past her ear. She heard the faint _shink_ of half her hair being cut off. It was odd, having her hair cut off. She had kept it long for as long as she could remember. Now that it was by her shoulders (and jagged mind you, for Kronos was a horrible hair dresser) she felt oddly lighter. But, since she was in the middle of a battle, she didn't dwell on it. Instead, she used her three feet long wooden handle as a pole, the kind pole vaulters use, and vaulted softly to the ground. Kronos looked as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"JACKSON!" he roared. McKenna stood frozen in fear for a second, and then let her instincts take over.

She remembered her dad telling her that Kronos in Luke form need a little time to regenerate after every fight. McKenna smiled because Kronos barely got a break to regenerate from his fight with Kronos. All he got were those shots the weird mountain nymph gave him.

McKenna continued to make him angrier and angrier. She never got the opportunity to finish him off, but his blows never seemed to touch her. Her vision became blurry and McKenna got the distinct feeling she was wet, but she didn't notice because she was still a whirlwind of blade and attack against Kronos.

He seemed to want to create another wall of force, but something kept on pushing it away. She heard Leo shout; "Now that's how we do things! Keep it up and draw him to the…" He voiced died away.

_Keep what up?_ McKenna thought. Then she glanced down and saw herself in a miniature hurricane. Every time Kronos tried to cast a Time spell, or blast her with a wall of force, her hundred mile per hour winds and her raging storms knocked him down. But she could feel her strength fading though and didn't know if she could keep it up any longer. She lingered on Leo's last words. Draw him to the… Draw him to the what?

Instantly, she knew what Leo was talking about. She started to walk backwards and more backwards, her spectators made a pathway for them to pass through. Kronos was smiling for he thought he was gaining the upper hand once again, but before either of them knew it, they were right by the cliff's edge. McKenna was far away enough from the Titan so her teammates could start shooting arrows and casting spells.

Her hurricane finally sputtered out, but McKenna wasn't done yet. Kronos was still coughing water out and blinded with the winds when McKenna morphed her mace and chain back into a sword and used the flat of her blade to push him off the cliff.

McKenna heard Ginny cry, "Reducto!" at Porphyrion's falling figure. He splintered into a million pieces before he hit the bottom.

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, and Bast battled Porphyrion on the other side of the cavern by the quicksand bough. Bast was animating a giant, glowing avatar that was as big as the Giant King himself. They clashed, to and fro while the others got attacks in from above, below, and the side. Annabeth and Piper jabbed at his legs with their knives, Jason flew above to counter his lightning strikes and kick him in the face, and Nico absorbed his poison with the Stygian iron blade of his while stabbing Porphyrion's own poison back into his bloodstream. In fact, when the others fighting Kronos were finished, they came over with such force that Annabeth almost felt bad for Porphyrion.

Bast remarked, "The Duat is usually such a boring place, with nothing going on. I've been exiled here ever since Apophis was vanquished, I should know. This is the most fun I've had in twenty years!" She beckoned over the others, who didn't need to be told twice.

Cerberus, guided by Lily, chopped at his head. Leo shot fire out of his arms and legs at the Giant's eyes, Hermione lectured him on his wrong pronunciation, Frank charged at him as an African Bull Elephant, Neville draped Devil's snare around his neck, Alex stole all of his weapons right out of his hands, and McKenna just glared at him. It was pretty scary. At last, they had the giant surrounded. He was bleeding red blood all over the place and was now on his knees, for Hermione took away the bones in his legs.

"It's not over yet!" croaked the giant king, who was on his knees, surrounded by thirteen of the world's most dangerous witches, wizards, and demigods. And one goddess.

Bast smirked, "Oh I think it is" She then took one massive swipe, claws extended at the giant, who toppled backward into the quicksand. They let the body sink.

Once she was able to take her attention off of Porphyrion, Annabeth noticed that Apophis's electric prison was weakening. She heard Sadie scream instructions to her.

"Annabeth!" Sadie yelled, "If Thalia can hold up the inside, all you need is a bright light on the outside to destroy him!"

Apophis seemed to register Sadie's voice and started to move towards her, even in all his pain. "Sadie Kane, we meet again" he hissed

Sadie was already weak from maintaining the Mist to protect Chaos from eating at the fighters. Apophis lunged to attack and Annabeth knew there was no way Sadie could have ever survived the speed of the snake's lunge. White Mist suddenly blocked everyone's view.

Now that Kronos and Porphyrion were dead, nobody moved. Not even Echo, who was gasping in pain from the loss of all her Horcruxes. Their eyes searched for the fallen body of the beloved Sadie Kane. When the purple Mist cleared out of the way, Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes.

Sadie was clutching a wounded body of a woman Annabeth vaguely recognized. The woman was barely breathing and surely dying, while Sadie kept on muttering something to her. Tears poured down her cheeks and dripped down to the woman's face. It was suddenly clear that she sacrificed herself to save Sadie. The woman turned her face to look at her apparent audience.

Annabeth recognized her at once from every Egyptian textbook she had ever read. It was Isis, Egyptian Queen of the Gods. Her impeccable white robes were not so impeccable at the time, her brown eyes were fading fast, and she didn't have any diamonds in her hair, but it was certainly her. Her whisper seemed to echo around the cavern.

"It was for Sadie, but turn away if you like to live"

Behind closed eyes, everyone, monster and mortal alike, could feel the searing hot heat of a goddess packed supernova. Goo and sand, probably Apophis's remains, splattered on everyone. The light behind their eyelids seemed to grow brighter and brighter, and every single stomach felt like they were rocketing upward at about a million miles per hour. Suddenly everything stopped.

Everyone lay completely still.

**I would like to dedicate the chapter to the five people who have read this story from start to finish. Congrats, you are perseverant! But don't unfollow this story yet, there's one more chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the last chapter of my first Fanfiction. Thank you everyone who has been there with me since the beginning. But if you have been with me from the beginning, I would encourage you to reread the first three chapters because I did some major editing to fill plot holes and to make it sound better. It was really bad. **

Chapter 24: Welcome to the New Age

They all fell on some soft, wet grass. Lily breathed in the moist, clean air. They had all gotten out alive. She was laying flat on the ground but made no move to get up. The brilliant yellow sun was peaking above the horizon. Lily thought about Kingsley, Carter, Thalia, and most of all James. Her blood, sweat, and tears still covered her face, arms, and body. Lily didn't care. She marveled at the beautiful world around her.

Suddenly, everyone was pulled out of their own thoughts when they heard the most disturbing noise imaginable. A scream of agony, so terrible and so awful, emitted from an enemy Lily had almost forgotten.

It was Echo. Everyone covered their ears at the awful sound, without taking their eyes off of the crazed mountain nymph. It was ten times worse and a hundred times louder than nails on a chalkboard. Echo was dissolving right before their eyes. It seemed like her very own skin was trying to escape herself. The blood in her cheeks seemed to evaporate and all moisture in her body disappeared. She shrieked and shrieked and moaned in agony as she slowly shrunk, and shriveled and shrunk some more. It was not unlike what happens when you pour salt on a slug in the rain.

It was impossible not to feel sorry for her, because death by whatever caused her to be like this was not something Lily wished on her worst enemy. Echo continued to wail and slowly, her screams subsided as the sun continued to steadily rise. It was incredibly disgusting, but she was so helpless. Nobody knew what to do. Everybody stood, watching.

Finally, all Echo's shrieks died down and she fell flat on her back, breathing noisily, all shriveled up with cracks all over her body, like a mountain. They all thought the spectacle was done, but were even further surprised when Echo's form began to change color.

Her pale complexion was replaced one that looked a stony gray. The stone gray color spread throughout her body and at last, she was transformed into a rock. An ugly, funny-looking, grass-killing rock.

Everyone stood there stunned.

Annabeth made a wildly transparent observation to crack the tension. "I guess that's what happens to a mountain nymph who goes too far away from her mountain!"

Everyone began to move. Ginny and Hermione were already going around mending the wounded and handing ambrosia to the godly. Warriors from all three realms were shaking hands, exchanging Iris Messages, and hugging. The lark sang its sweet tune, signaling a new dawn, a new age. There was hope. Lily's eyes met with the bright emerald greens of her father's. Every line in his face was etched in pride; for her. The young witch smiled for they would get through James's death together.

Lily thought of Isis's sacrifice. The goddess had saved them all. Isis was almost always portrayed as selfish, heart less, and manipulating. But in the end, Isis was the one who came to the rescue. Lily knew exactly why. Sadie. Isis loved Sadie; that much was easy to understand. With the goddess's time with the girl, Sade had shown the power of compassion and nobility. Lily's thought's turned to James once more. How he died. Lily solely blamed herself for not pulling hard enough or not getting to him fast enough. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was McKenna and Alex; her two best friends in the world.

McKenna met her eyes, "I only just found out about...James"

"I'll hold up. It's just hard, you know" Lily found herself muttering.

She felt McKenna's arms around her and she temporarily got over her sadness. She looked at her surroundings over her best friend's shoulder. They happened to be in a typical suburban residence, with a typical white picket fence, in a typical green backyard. It almost made her laugh, the normalness they were surrounded by compared to their last setting.

Suddenly, adrenaline shot into her veins and everyone instantly picked up their weapons or wands as they did so many times before to face the unknown.

Why on Earth would they do that? One might ask. The screen door opened.

It opened to reveal a fifteen year old boy.

Everyone standing in the backyard hastily hid their weapons and wands behind their backs, hoping they could convince the boy they were never there. But Annabeth stepped forward with her sword in plain view.

"Relax" she stated calmly, "This is my cousin, Magnus Chase"

Nobody told Lily, McKenna, or Alex the details about Magnus. The adults talked about whatever they talked about and finally, after an hour or so of hanging out in the Chase's backyard, Sadie called everyone together.

She stood alone. Bast vanished along when Apophis was killed as she had done twenty years ago. "I must go back to Egypt to report the news of my brother's death" she choked on her tears. Sadie hastily wiped them and continued in a strangled voice. "The House of Life must mourn the death of the Pharaoh but you were all so brave, I can't thank you enough. I am so proud to have fought by your side" She stepped back and picked up her staff. Sadie muttered a few words and a portal sprang open right before her. She stepped through the sandy portal and was out of sight.

Harry cleared his own throat and stepped up next. "We also must go and mourn for Kingsley, James, and Draco at home. It has been an honor" All the witches and wizards grabbed hold of the Portkey. Lily didn't move from her position between Alex and McKenna. Her mother looked at her.

"Come, Lily. It's time" she whispered softly.

To nobody's surprise, Lily shook her head. She spoke haltingly. "I can't. I've got to stay a little longer. To train. At camp. I hope you'll understand. But I need to stay"

Harry looked at the Portkey, which was glowing blue. "Will you come back?"

Lily didn't hesitate to hug her parents quickly before saying "I could never leave you"

She stepped back as the Portkey glowed even brighter…and then they were gone.

The remaining people packed up their temporary camp. The adults went home and Percy and Annabeth borrowed the Chase's car to drive them back to camp.

The rest of the summer at camp, Lily, Alex, and McKenna were deemed heroes and had the time of their lives. It was the best summer they had all remembered living. They mourned, practiced, but never forgot what happened on their quest. But all too quickly, the end of summer rolled around and Lily still hadn't contacted her parents.

The night before the summer would turn into the school year, Lily had a dream. The strangest dream she had ever had since her time on the quest.

She was by McKenna's rock, the rock that chained the Hogwarts Express to the United States. A regal looking young woman stood by the beach, holding two lighted torches. She wore a set of witch's robes and wore her golden hair into a high ponytail. Her irises were completely black.

Despite her change of wardrobe, Lily recognized her immediately. She knelt on the rocky sand. "Lady Hecate"

Hecate smirked, "About time you showed some respect"

Lily, wanting to please her, reported her accomplishments of the quest. "My Lady, we have disabled the device"

Hecate merely nodded. "Yes, I suppose you have. But that is not the reason why I have visited you tonight. I am here because you are at a crossroads. You must decide"

The auburn haired witch could only dwell on the lack of praise she got. She voiced her complaint. "Don't I get a good job or a pat on the back? After all, I did save life as we know it" She put her hands on her hips and gave an accusatory glare at her favorite goddess.

The goddess's cold and regal expression softened just a bit. "If I were to acknowledge your accomplishments, I would have to acknowledge exactly _how_ you achieved your mission"

Lily's mind was blank for a minute. Then she remembered stealing the gods' symbols of power. She coughed apologetically, "Actually, never mind about that. About the crossroads…?"

Hecate also cleared her throat and resumed her business-like tone. "You must decide whether you want to go home as a witch or stay as a follower of me. Either way, you must sacrifice one thing you love. You don't have to let me know now, but your deadline may be coming up closer than you think"

The goddess snapped her fingers and Lily woke up with a start.

She found a note on her bedside table the next morning. She knew Mr. D must have filled it out because he purposely filled out her name wrong.

Dear Lulu Plotter,

If you intend to stay at Camp Half Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or have died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.

Have a nice day!

Mr. D (Dionysus)

Camp Director, Olympian Council #12

Lily had to make her decision in four hours. She weighed the pros and cons in her head. Monster fighting and friends in the States, or bad luck and learning in England. Logically, it was a no brainer, but she had to take her family into account. She missed her parents and her brothers. Also, training to fight monsters wouldn't get her a job in the Wizarding World.

It pained her. It really did, to admit she didn't belong here at Camp Half Blood. She was a witch through and through and there was no point in pretending otherwise. So with a heavy heart, she packed her few possessions into a Camp Half Blood drawstring knapsack. Wand, check. Sword, check, Cloak, check. Darkness powder, check. And a photo. It was of Alex, McKenna, and herself laughing after winning Capture the Flag, the night they became friends. The golden laurels hung awkwardly around their necks and they hadn't realized their impending quest. Tears filled her eyes again as she thought of her friendless life at Hogwarts. But it wasn't possible. The witch took a long, last look at the now empty Hecate cabin. Then she pushed open the door.

She walked numbly past the volleyball courts, the Big House, and the stables. Chiron raised his hand in farewell, for he also knew that this was Lily's last time at Camp Half Blood.

Lily made her way over to Thalia's pine. Festus the dragon stayed still. She didn't go down to the waiting van, waiting to take a bunch of kids into the city just yet. She wanted a good, last view of the camp before she left. The breeze whipped her auburn hair, which was now long as opposed to her bob when she first entered Hogwarts in her first year, into and out of her face. She didn't know how long she stood there until she heard a squeal of pure happiness erupt from somewhere behind her. The witch was generally annoyed at whoever it was, for pulling her out of her meditative state of getting over having to leave camp. She became even more irritated when they wrapped their arms around her, jumping up and down with joy.

"Oi! I'm trying to have a moment here!" Lily complained. She turned to see her attacker. It was McKenna. Despite it being her best friend, Lily was no less annoyed. "Oh, it's you" Lily crossed her arms and waited for McKenna to reveal the news that would probably make Lily's blood boil with jealousy. She waited for the impact to come.

McKenna and Alex stood side by side, positively bouncing with excitement, not really knowing what to say.

Then, they both burst at the same time, "We're coming with you!"

All grumpiness evaporated, leaving Lily confused. "Whaaaat? You don't even know—"

She was interrupted by Alex, "Because my...Well, because our" he gestured to McKenna and himself, "parents"

McKenna cut in, "Wanted us to finish our education!"

"And no school in the country would take us"

"And we still needed a solid school with consistent education"

"And it had to be a school that would tolerate us strange people"

"And we couldn't survive without you!"

Lily held up her hands, stopping them. "Wait, I have no idea what you are talking about"

They sighed and rolled their eyes in unison. They spoke together, "WE'RE COMING TO HOGWARTS WITH YOU!"

Lily went through three stages. First came the shock. She dropped her drawstring bag she was holding and stood there for a good moment or two with her mouth wide open.

"She's going to catch some bugs" Alex predicted correctly. When some bugs got into her mouth, she spat them out and entered her second stage. Lily broke down in a cascade of tears. She kneeled on the dirt ground by Festus. Tears of joy flooded down her face as a thousand worries released into the air.

By now, Alex was seriously worried for his friend's mental health. He moved in to comfort her, but McKenna, who was accustomed the emotions of an eleven year old girl, held him back. She told him, "Let her do her own thing. She'll come to"

Lily continued to sob uncontrollably. She had been so worried she would be as friendless as before. She had been so worried the rest of her years would be as much as a disaster as her first had been. She was positive Hogwarts would expel her if she had another year similar to the one she had last term. Lily finally dried out her water reserves and entered her third and final stage.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and started to plan for the years ahead. Lily was so excited, she could hardly control herself. Now that her two best friends were by her side, they would be unstoppable.

She picked up her drawstring bag and beamed. "Race you down the hill!" she shouted to her companions as she ran, laughing down the hill. She picked up her friends complaints of "Not fair!" and "I let you do that!" as they sprinted after her.

For once, she didn't look back.

Anyways, why would she? All was well.

**There's so much I would like to say, but here's the gist of it…Thank you.**

**If you're interested in my other works, I have one named My Master, My Queen. It is told in the viewpoint of Annabeth's knife after being thrown into the depths of Tartarus. **


End file.
